Before it's too late
by kiwiskigirl
Summary: It's the seventh year for Hermione and her friends. With an unsetteling past, they return to Hogwarts with heavy hearts. What will happen when the three teens are tested in ways they could never have imagined. WARNING! Brief charector seperation!
1. Chapter 1: A summer of loss

A/N: This is my first story on Fanfiction so I really hope you like it! I'm making Harry and everyone go back to school because I honestly think that it's no fun without Hogwarts. By the way, this is a Ron and Hermione story, but there are always temptations so be aware! Please tell me what you think and I'll do me best to revise! Thanx!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is ingenious about this story.**

Chapter 1 

**A summer of loss**

This was it. Hermione sat on her bed, starring across the room at the gray wall that was covered with Gryffindor colors. The sun was just coming over the horizon. She heard Ginny sleeping on the bunk above her, Hermione didn't want to wake her. After all, Ginny still had two years left at Hogwarts, while this was Hermione's last. This was her moment, a minute to herself. Her last Year! She had been waiting for this day ever since she had received her letter telling her that she was a witch and that she would be taught at Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry. How long ago it had all taken place, and here she was now. She would never have this moment again. Hermione wasn't sure if she was completely satisfied with graduating. She would be leaving her two best friends in the whole world, Ron Weasely and the infamous Harry Potter. They would no longer be a part of her everyday life and that, to be quite frank, frightened her. She had no idea who she was without them, who she would be.

So much had changed since they had first crossed the lake in the first year. They had all become friends, perhaps not at first, but they grew to like one another. The trio became inseparable. And then came the dating and they fell apart. Who wants their best friend by their side when you're snogging unless it's your best friend you're snogging? Then and event took place that forced them back together.

Dumbledore had died, and the world had fallen asleep. There seemed to be no joy, no hope. Hermione had become dormant, her happiness had been drained from her. She slept all-day and lay awake all night. Her parents had no way of relating to their daughter, n way of understanding. Her dreams were haunted by the death of the great Headmaster. No ten minutes could pass by without a memory of him slipping through her mind. There was no escaping her grief, it seemed as if she would never forget, she would never let go.

Hermione returned home at the end of the school year, sad and alone. She was lost, her heart weighed down with sorrow. Hogwarts was no longer a home, it had become a place of dreaded memories and forgotten dreams. When she was invited to spend the last month of the summer holidays with the Weaslies at the burrow, she went, hoping her friends could drag the sorrow from her. She entered the crooked house the Weaslies called home with hope. She was greeted right away by Ginny.

"Hermione! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" the red head wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Hi Gin." She sighed, tapping her awkwardly on the back. Ginny backed away and frowned, her hands placed on her hips.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're so… thin."

"Oh, no I'm great." Hermione forced a smile onto her face. Ginny was still frowning when Harry and Ron came up behind her. "Hey guys." She laughed, glad to be free of Ginny's concerned glare.

"It's great to see you." Harry smiled. They hugged quickly, and he moved to Ginny's side. They looked at each other quickly and then moved apart.

"Hey Hermione."

"Ron!" she sighed as they hugged. She brought in his scent as she felt his arms around her. They separated a moment later. "I'm so happy to see you all." She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She shook her head.

"Come on upstairs, let's put your stuff in our room." Ginny took her hand and led her up the flight if stairs, the boys behind them, carrying the bags.

They spent the whole afternoon catching up, talking about the summer. Hermione found herself lying to her friends, making up stories about adventures she never had. They were all pleased to hear that she had made Headgirl and made a game of guessing who Headboy would be.

"Well, it isn't me. I've gotten into too much trouble over the years."

"Me neither. I should think that I'm at the very bottom of the list." Ron shook his head. They all laughed, knowing that he was probably right.

"I'm going to turn in, big day tomorrow, shopping and all." Ginny stood up and yawned, stretching her arms. It was already dark out side and her parents had gone to bed hours ago.

"Me too." Harry sighed. They both headed for the stairs and disappeared, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I'm going to ask you this once more, and if you don't want to answer, you don't have to. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ron, really I am." She smiled as he brought his arm around her.

"Are you really? I can see it in you Hermione."

"What do you see Ron?"

"Sadness. Hermione, you've changed, you're not the same person I knew last year. What is it?"

"Oh Ron!" she sighed, leaning onto his shoulder. "I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what Hermione?"

"I can't pretend like nothing has changed, that everything is alright." She sat up and looked at him, biting her lip. "Do you know what I've done all summer? I can't eat, I can't sleep, when I do, I relive everything. I can't let it go Ron, as much I want to. I'm not the only one who feels this way, am I?"

"You couldn't have stopped this Hermione! It happened, you can't change that."

"I know that." She whispered. "But I wish I could." Ron touched her cheek. "I can't make myself Ron."

"Hermione…" she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and then it happened, their lips met and their hearts joined as one. "Does that help?" he smiled.

So there she was a month later, awake, her best friend sleeping on the bunk above her. The silence in the room was overpowering and finally Ginny woke.

"Hermione, are you awake?"

"Yeah Gin."

"How late did you come to bed last night?"

"Around three."

"In the morning? What were you dong up so late?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Because it involves your brother."

"Enough said." Ginny smiled.

In the boy's room, Harry sat up quickly and looked across the room, where he saw and heard Ron snoring loudly.

"Ron…Ron wake up!" Harry yelled and Ron sat up.

"Harry." Ron sighed. He looked around and then relaxed a bit. "You scared me Harry."

"Sorry about that Ron." Harry laughed. "Was…was I just dreaming or did I see you sneaking really late last night?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And we had a fight."

"For three hours?"

"No! A one hour fight, a two hour make up." he smiled.

Downstairs, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny was stirring a cup of coffee with her finger, while Hermione held the Daily Prophet in her hands, hoping to read it before the other split all the articles up between them. The two girls were both wearing a pair of blue jeans. Hermione wore a large gray sweatshirt while Ginny wore a rather small with T' shirt. Hermione was still avoiding tight clothing. She hadn't gained her weight back from the summer and she didn't need anyone noticing.

"Where are they?" Hermione looked towards the stairs. "How long does it take to get ready?"

"We have plenty of time." Gimmy looked at the clock on the wall. "Why are you so anxious anyway?"

"Never mind Ginny, it's not important." She went back to reading.

"What ever you say Hermione. You're the genius." Ginny said as she heard the boys coming down the stairs. "There you two are. We thought you had died or something." Ginny smiled. There was a long, awkward silence between the four friends as they stood and sat in the kitchen, and that was when the question hit Hermione. Who would be the new Headmaster?

"Well…Hermione, can I have the quiditch section please?" Ron came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What will you give me for it?" she looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her gently, forgetting that Harry and Ginny were standing right beside them.

"Hmm, hmmmm!" Ginny cleared her throat, forcing the two apart. Hermione handed him the section and he sat down beside her.

"Can I please have, 'Me, Myself, and I'?" Ginny asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Hermione passed her the chunk of paper.

"Can I see that after you mate?" Harry sat down across from Ron.

"So none of you want to read today's headlines?"

"No…not really." Ron shook his head.

"Honestly Ron, you could at least pretend that you care."

"But the thing is I don't."

"And why not?"

"Why do you want to? Everything is just too depressing."

"You think depressing, I think educating." She chimed from behind the paper. "It doesn't hurt to know what's going on in our world."

"Maybe I don't want to know what's going on, maybe I have a pretty good idea without anyone telling me. Beside, half the stuff in that paper is rubbish. Maybe you shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what Ron?" she looked around the paper. Nobody spoke as Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry and back to Ron.

"Guys, can we have a minute?" Ron stood up.

"Yeah sure." Ginny and Harry said and they both left.

"What's this about Ron?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"I have to say this to you because if I don't it's going to break me. You know how I feel about you." He took her hands in his. "I just want to protect you, that's why I said that about the paper. I don't want you hurting again, but every time I go to say something to you, I feel like I have to hold back, because I don't know how you're going to react. You're so important to me Hermione and I just…"

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Promise me something Ron. Promise me you won't hold back me…"

"But…"

"No, Ron, promise me. Say 'I swear that I will not be afraid to say what I want to say.'"

"I swear that I will not be afraid to say what I want to say, Hermione, you didn't anything." She kissed him suddenly and they were the only two people in the whole universe at that very moment. Everything from the past year dissipated and all that was ahead seemed distant. It was one of a kind. Ron began to place soft kissed on her jawbone and down her neck, stopping at the hood of her sweatshirt, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Ron, promise me one more thing." She said into his chest. "Promise you'll never let go of me?" He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her once more and then smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Her duties begin

**Chapter two**

**Her duties begin**

The train was just leaving King's cross-station as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all searching for an open cabin. They found Neville sitting alone, starring out the cabin window. Hermione recognized that. It was the one that everyone carried going home last year as they boarded the train to return home. It was a look of doubt, of fear, of loss.

"Neville?" Hermione spoke quietly, sliding the door open. He jumped at the sound of his name.

"Oh…Her…Hermione." He smiled as soon as he realized who had spoken. "You…you scared me."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that, Neville. Is…is it alright if we sit with you?"

"Oh…sure." He shrugged. Hermione nodded, thanking him. They all filed into the small cabin one by one, all finding seats. "I could really use the company."

"Are you alright mate?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Just nervous, you know, our last year and all."

"Isn't it exciting?" Hermione smiled, Ron taking her hand.

"Exciting…terrifying, I haven't decided yet." He laughed nervously.

"Don't worry Neville, we're all in the same boat." She smiled, comforting him. Hermione turned to look at Ron, who met her with an approving nod. He was proud of her, how she had changed since that night in the middle of summer, when she had poured her heart out to him, when he had kissed her for the first time. Her eyes said it all, she was thanking him for saving her from herself. He was pleased to do it of course, he cared for her obviously, he had secretly chased her for years, in subtle ways, trying to make her jealous and what not, only to learn that she needed him more then she could ever say. Hermione down at her wrist, where a gold watch was displayed. "Oh drat!" she stood up, dropping his hand.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm supposed to go sit in the head cabin." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll catch up with all of you at dinner."

"Hey, wait." Ron stood up as well and went over to the door where Hermione now stood. "I'll come with you."

"You aren't supposed to Ron, it's the rules."

"Well, I'll walk you there then." He shrugged.

"Okay." She nodded, giving in. "Let's go." She opened the door and walked out into the aisle, holding hands. They found the cabin that had the word, 'Heads' engraved into it. "Well, I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat breakfast."

"Yeah, maybe a little."

"I'll bring you something from the trolley then."

"Alright." She smiled and kissed him quickly. He then went to go find the trolley. Hermione went inside the head's cabin and shut the door. She sat down by the window and found the daily prophet in the seat next to her. She picked it up and flipped to the page she had left off in before her friends had split up between themselves. She read quickly, taking a moment to examine the moving pictures, and then flipping to the next page.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" the door slid open to reveal the one person Hermione had least wanted to see.

"Me? Malfoy…what are you doing in here!" she put the paper down on her lap and frowned at her sworn enemy.

"I'm head boy of course." He strode in and sat down across from her.

"What, did you curse everyone else who could be possibly head boy until you were the only alternative?" he gave her a frown, full of anger, and then smirked.

"Jumping right into the insults are we Mudblood? Now, why would I do anything so obvious as to curse everyone? Honestly Granger, I thought you were smarter then that. You're two groupies, Potty and Weasel would both be in Saint Mungo's right now wouldn't they, not that I wouldn't enjoy that. "And what about you? I bet you just jumped for joy when you got your letter, Won't it be a thrill to get back at all those people who ruined the last six years of your life, except me of course. All that power…"

"Unlike you Malfoy, I don't abuse my power."

"And why not?"

"Because that's how you lose them." She picked up the paper again.

"You only lose them if you don't know how to abuse them correctly." She met his glare again.

"What are you playing at Malfoy? How would you know anything about power other then bowing before it?"

"Oh, don't worry Granger, you'll be bowing before you know it." He stared out the window. Hermione was about to respond, when she heard the door open again. Turning to see whom it was, she sighed, and things were only getting worse.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Draco." A raven-haired girl stood in the doorway. She eyed him, smiling. "What is she doing in here?" she turned to Hermione.

"I think you had better go Parkinson, before I deduct points from Slytherin."

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that Draco?" she frowned at him.

"Don't you dare answer that Malfoy. The rules clearly state that…"

"When have you ever known me to listen to rules?" he pulled Pansy down to sit next to him. "And you, Granger, have never followed rules."

"That's different." She sighed.

"How is that different?" he pulled Pansy into a kiss. Hermione stood up and turned her back to them.

"Would you mind not choking her with your tongue." She sighed. "At least not in front of me." She looked up as Ron slid the door open.

"Here I brought you some every flavor beans." Ron smiled, handing the box over to Hermione.

"Well, well, well… what were you saying about rules Granger?" Malfoy smiled from his seat.

"What is he doing in here?" Ron was shocked.

"He's Head boy." She told Ron. "And he's not staying. Neither is Parkinson." She turned to Malfoy. "Now leave before I give you detention."

"Forget that. I'm not leaving you here with this Git." Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Hermione sighed.

"Excuse me." Malfoy stood up, taking his wand out from his pocket and pointing it at Ron. "What was that?"

"You heard me Malfoy. I'm not leaving me girlfriend alone with you, I'm not leaving." He shook his head.

"Girlfriend, huh? Well then Pansy stays as well. It's only fair." Malfoy grinned.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They all sat down, Hermione reaching for the daily prophet and reading once more, trying not to look at Malfoy and Parkinson across from her swapping saliva. Ron took one of her hands as she read, caressing it. She jumped all of a sudden when an article caught her eye.

"Good Heavens!" she gasped.

"What is it?"

"Did you know that the school was replacing teachers with graduated students?"

"What?"

"Apparently, a lot of teachers left their jobs after…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She looked at Ron; he knew what she meant.

"After what?" Pansy asked, pulling away from Malfoy.

"One guess." Ron frowned. She turned to Draco. "They really don't give you enough credit, you're even denser then I had thought."

"What are they talking about Draco?"

"Dumbledor." Hermione sighed. "Now that Dumbledor is dead, nobody feels safe. Everyone is leaving, they've been going into hiding."

"Who do you think they'll bring in?"

"Not just anybody. Security has to be tight. Everyone is going to have to be searched." She answered. "Even students." She looked over to Malfoy. He frowned at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't look at me like that Granger. I didn't do anything."

"That's right Malfoy, you didn't do anything, anything at all. You're too much of a coward to do anything. Which is a good thing because…well you know the rest."

"No tell me Granger what do I know."

"If you had done anything you wouldn't be here this year, and if that were the situation, I wouldn't have the chance to show everyone just how much of a cowardly, no good piece of…"

"Alright Mudblood, that's about enough from you."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"You're going to hit the floor if you don't shut your God damned dirty Mudblood mouth." She sat stunned.

"Don't speak that way to her." Ron stood up, pointing his want at Malfoy.

"Or what Weasel, are you gonna hurt me?" he turned his gaze to Hermione and stood up as well. "I'm not the type to let these things slid."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just hope you're willing to handle the consequences of your actions." Ron turned his head slightly to look at Hermione, who shook her head slightly. Hesitantly, Ron lowered his wand. "There's a good Weasel. I knew you would come to your senses." Malfoy patted Ron's shoulder. Ron sighed, sitting back down, his head hung with shame. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. The four students were silent for the rest of the train ride, for completely different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3: A new start

Disclaimer: I own nothing (tear)**  
**

**Chapter 3**

**A new start**

The great hall was filling with students, pouring in, sitting at their house tables. They began to reacquaint with one another, catching up on the summer, about their lives. Hermione sat down next to Ron, looking up at the faculty table. Minerva Mcgonnagal was now using the seat where Dumbledor once sat. The woman sat there, watching the students come into the room. Ron saw this too and he took her hand. Surprised, Hermione turned to face him.

"Don't worry. Mcgonnagal will take care of it." He nodded. She smiled. Glad to have his reassurance. Harry and Ginny sat down across from them, and Neville sat at Hermione's other side.

"How was the rest of the ride?" she asked leaning towards Neville.

"Fine." He nodded as the doors opened and the first years began filing in, one after another. You could see their youthful faces, their mouths hung open as they took in the ceiling which mimicked the sky. One by one they were sorted into houses, just like everyone else before them. Hermione remembered how nervous she had been before the hat was placed onto her head. Her stomach tingled, her heart raced. She had gotten exactly what she wanted, she was sorted into Gryffindor, the house she had thought to be safe. She knew better now, no house was safe, not anymore. These first years were going through the exact same thing, and they were terrified.

When everyone was settled at their table, Professor Mcgonnagal stood, receiving the attention of everyone in the room.

"Welcome everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts. I am you new Headmistress, Professor Mcgonnagal. I am so pleased to see all of your faces once again, and I am excited to start the New Year. I have to intention of dampening the mood, but I believe you all must hear the truth. As you know, we are living in dark times, a time of uncertainty, and we need every one of you to be prepared for anything. We want everyone to be safe and secure. Hogwarts is the safest place to be, trust me when I say that the staff and Head students will do everything in their power to make you comfortable. We have a few new teachers this year. Fred Weasely will be teaching transfiguration, and George will teach potions. As for Defense Against the dark arts, we would like to welcome our old friend Viktor Krum." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "He will be joining us tomorrow."

"Did you know about this?" she whispered to Ron. He shook his head to answer.

"Our two head students, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will be about to answer any questions anyone may have, and can be contacted in their common room."

"Did she just say…"

"Now please, enjoy the feast." She smiled and sat back down as the food appeared on the tables. Gasps came from the first years, making Hermione smile.

"How could they not tell me they were going to teach my classes? I'm their brother!" Ron sighed, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth.

"They probably couldn't tell anyone. You heard what Mcgonnagal said everything is top secret. Harry nodded. Her frowned at Hermione, noticing her vacant expression. "And you…are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up at him. "Me? Oh, I'll be fine. It's just…did she just say that Malfoy and I are going to have a common room?"

"That's not what I was asking about?" she frowned at him.

"Okay a need a little more to work with." She laughed, avoiding the subject.

"I was talking about Krum taking the teaching job."

"Oh…well, I'm fine, just surprised." She shook her head.

"Well, I would be too if my ex-boyfriend was teaching my classes." Neville mumbled. She shot him a look, warning him. "So…strange weather we're having." He said, stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I can't believe Viktor's is going to be teaching! How…awkward is that?" Ginny sighed. "I mean, that should be against policy or something. He was here during the Triwizard tournament, everyone knows he made friends here, and now he's supposed to teach them?"

"Ginny, I know you're trying to help, but please…don't." Hermione smiled, turning to Ron. "Ron…you've been quiet."

"I'm just…adjusting." He nodded and took her hand in his.

After dinner, everyone was leaving the great hall, when Draco Malfoy stopped Hermione from going.

"Mcgonnagal wants to see us."

"Why?" she frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Coming Hermione?" Ginny asked, standing behind her.

"We've got Head's business Junior Weasel."

"Excuse me!" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Hermione smiled. "I'll see you later." She kissed Ron on the cheek.

"You tow have a very important role this year." The three walked down a deserted hallway, Mcgonnagal leading the way with Malfoy and Hermione following close behind. "You both are expected to set an example for the other students. You will chaperon trips to Hogsmeade, you will attend every school function, and you will host one school dance, the Christmas ball. As for security, you will search the school every night for an hour, together or apart, it makes no difference." She suddenly stopped at turned to face them. "I am aware that the both of you are very different in your ways. But this year, more then ever, the school needs to be united as one, so do try to get along." She continued walking. "You'll both live in a dorm together, with one common room, the both of you will have separate rooms. Guests are aloud in the common room and no where else"

"Did you get that Granger?" Malfoy whispered to her. Hermione ignored him and continued to listen.

"Your password is jolly jokers." She stopped in front of a portrait of a group of acrobats performing tricks in front of a crowd. "I will leave you two to rest. Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She nodded and walked down the hall, and leaving the two students.

"Jolly Jokers." Hermione said, and the portrait swung open. "After you." She stepped aside. Malfoy sneered and went through the door, followed by Hermione. Inside, the common room was decorated with Gryffindor colors.

"What the hell is this?" Malfoy frowned, walking around the room.

"Well, I like it." Hermione smiled. "It's very cozy."

"It's cozy is what it is."

"What ever you say Malfoy. I'm going to bed." She headed towards the stairs that led to both bedrooms.

"So early Granger? If I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to get away from me."

"Well, it's a good thing you know better isn't it?" she headed towards the door that said 'Hermione' on it.

"You know that what I said still stands. Just because Weasel backed down doesn't mean I won't retaliate."

"You should really learn to let things go Malfoy, it's not good for your skin." She smiled as he came to the top of the stairs.

"What's the excuse for your hair then?"

"You know what Malfoy?" she turned to face him. "I'm really not in the mood for your antics right now. I'm tired so I'm going to my room. I would advise you to do the same." She turned back around.

"That's a good idea Granger." He sighed. One last time, she faced him, growing annoyed.

"It is?" she raised her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, he came closer to her. She backed away until she felt herself hit the wall. Malfoy put his hands above her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "You go and put your night gown on, write in your diary, get under the covers and close your eyes, but don't close your ears. You never know when you'll have to be on your guard." He smirked, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. He waited for her retort, but none came. "Why so quiet, Granger? Whatever I've done to shut you up, must be a good thing. Perhaps this mean and end to the incessant know-it-all?"

"Perhaps you should back off Malfoy and leave me alone." She sighed. He nodded and then stepped away, allowing Hermione to walk over to her door. She wen tin to see the bedroom looked just like her room at home. She sat down on her bed trying to pull Malfoy from her thoughts. She pulled off her robes and placed it next to her, stood and then took off her other clothes, pulling her nightgown over her head. She was exhausted, Malfoy had taken all her energy and patience. She wouldn't let him get to her, he wasn't going to let him ruin her last year school.


	4. Chapter 4: The madness begins

**A/n: hey guys! I never ralized how hard it is to update and upload everyday! I'm about ready to give up! just kidding! I really hope you like my story, and if youdon't please don't tell me because it will ruin my mood! please review!**

**disclaimer: as much as I wish i owned Harry Potter, it's one thing you can't find on ebay, at least not the...you know what i mean!  
**

**Chapter 4**

**The madness begins**

Hermione went down to the common room after waking and dressing for the first day of classes. She stopped as soon as she saw the walls. They had become Slytherin colors. She saw Malfoy smirking at her from the couch.

"What did you do to this room, Malfoy?"

"Why do you always blame me Granger. I came down this morning and the walls had changed colors."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" she sighed.

"No…but it's the truth so, you could make an effort to get along with me and trust me."

"I never have and never will trust you Malfoy, that would be too much of a bet that I'm bet willing to make." She said and then left for breakfast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all sat together at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked towards the staff table. She laughed at Fred and George, who were fighting over a pancake.

"So Hermione, how was your first night with Malfoy." Ginny asked, eating her eggs.

"We just ignored each other the entire night, not that we had much to say to one another anyway." She lied, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Well, did you notice anything strange, anything we can use against him?"

"I really didn't want to notice him at all." Hermione shook her head. "Have your brothers spoken with you at all?" she turned to Ron and changed the subject.

"No, honestly think they're avoiding me." He laughed. "Maybe we'll actually pass potions this year." He nudged Harry.

"Speak for yourself." Harry said under his breath.

"You two aren't going to fail, you never have, you just come close." Hermione took a sip of her tea. That was when she saw Viktor Krum walk in. He was taller then she remembered he was clean shaven and still rather handsome. His face held a stern frown. He passed the Gryffindor table. For one moment, Hermione and Viktor went back tot he past, back to the ball. He was the only one who could see past her shell, see her for who she truly was. Because of Viktor, Hermione was now accepted as more then just the know-it-all, or at least by most people. She could not have been more thankful for what he had done for her.

"Um…Hermione, could you pass the butter?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione back. Viktor passed the table as Hermione handed Ginny the butter. Hermione sighed, thanking Ginny for her help.

"Thanks." Ginny nodded a small smile on her face.

"No problem." Hermione looked down at her plate. "I'm exhausted." She sighed, leaning onto Ron's shoulder.

"You can't be tired, today's the first day of classes."

"I know."

"Well then, what kept you up?"

"Malfoy…he just…living with him is going to be a nightmare is all." She shook her head, sitting up.

"Did he say anything?"

"No…no were just completely different people" she laughed. "Anyway, there are more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like being taught by a bloke who is completely oblivious to anything but quiditch, but is teaching potions because the transfiguration job was filled. He only wanted the job because he turned him self into a shark I the tournament to save Hermione, who he was and still is head over heels for." Neville smiled. They all turned to him.

"Thank you Neville, that makes me feel so much better." Hermione sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to state the obvious, Hermione, but the truth is that you never really broke up with him because he left at the end of the fourth year, and now he's a teacher."

"Exactly, he's a teacher. So we…we both have to remain professional right? I'll just act the same as I do in any other of my classes."

"Easier said then done." Neville said under his breath.

"Neville, you know I love you…but I don't want to hear another word out of you." Everyone laughed and went back to eating breakfast.

"Good morning class." Fred Weasely stood in front of his transfiguration class, holding his wand. "I'm your new teacher, you can call me Professor Fred." Everyone laughed. Hermione sighed, she could already tell this wasn't going to go well. "I'm the cooler one of the twins. Now I would like to show you some tricks, I need a volunteer please." Almost everyone in the class raised their hand. "Mister Weasely, would you please come forward?" Ron looked at Hermione.

"But I didn't raise my hand."

"I know." Fred smiled. Ron stood hesitantly and walked forward. The whole class sat in silence as the two red heads stood there, about to perform one of Fred's many tricks from his joke shop.

"Why would he do that to me?" Ron asked as they left the class. "I'm his brother and he had to embarrass me in front of the entire class!"

"It wasn't that bad Ron." Harry smiled.

"Wasn't that bad! Easy for you to say you weren't turned into a giant chimpanzee and forced to run around the room."

"I know you're upset Ron. But the class is over and it'll all blow over." Hermione took his hand. "So just forget about it alright?"

"Alright." He sighed and kissed her.

"Hello class, I dare to presume that you've already had class with my brother Fred. That would make me George." He flashed his teeth at them. Hermione held back her laughter when she heard a few girls sigh. "Let's break the ice with a show. Now, would Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasely please come forward?" Ron turned to Hermione, looking at her for help. "Now!" George yelled. Ron stood up and walked to the front where Malfoy already stood. George showed the class an invention that he had created more then a year, and was now in the joke shop at Hogsmeade. He explained that you would slip it into a person's drink, and once they drank, if you asked them a question and lied, their tongue would grow more than five times it's original size. Of course when Ron was asked whether or not he was afraid of Malfoy, he answered, no, and his tongue grew. Malfoy sneered, obviously he was enjoying it. The class went slowly, at least it did for Hermione and when George dismissed the class she stayed after.

"I need to speak to you and Fred." She came up to George's desk.

"What about?" Fred said from the doorway. He walked over to where she was standing. "Did you enjoy our first class?" he smiled anxiously.

"Oh sure…If I ever get close enough to a death eater to put that crap in his drink to enlarge his tongue, then your class will come into use." She slammed her hand on the desk. "What were you two thinking teaching us those things, embarrassing your brother that way." She shook her head.

"Relax Hermione, it was only the first day of class."

"That's why it's so important. You're going to make people think that these classes are all fun and games. We need to be learning how to protect ourselves from the things that are going to happen, the war is going on all around us and if we're not careful we could all end up dead." The twins both frowned at her. She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, but if you don't change the way your classes are being taught, I'm going to have to report you to Professor Mcgonnagal."

"Jeez, Granger, what gives you the right to speak this way to your teachers?"

"We could give you detention for this."

"For protecting my fellow students?"

"Yes…I mean no!"

"You should go Granger, you're going to be late." George said angrily. Hermione nodded and left the classroom, feeling that her point had not been fully met.

"The nerve of those two, threatening me with detention! I'm Head Girl!" Hermione said. She had met up with Harry and Ron in the hallway.

"They wouldn't give you detention Hermione." Harry reassured her, his hand on her shoulder. "Even if they did, you could just go to Mcgonnagal and report them. She'd clear everything up."

"Yes but then I'd have teachers who hate me again, and then Fred and George won't pass me. Why is this happening to me?"

"You're reading too much into this Hermione, honestly, it'll all be forgotten soon enough." Harry nodded.

"You're right Harry. I'll just let it go. What do we have next?"

"Defense against the dark arts, are you ready for this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." She took in a deep breath and led the boys into the class.

The three friends sat together, Hermione between the two boys. She was shaking, afraid of how she would react when he said her name, when he looked her way.

"Relax Hermione." Ron laughed.

"I'm trying, really I am." She whispered.

"Just take a deep breath…" he took her hand in his. "And let it out, you're going to be fine." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you." She smiled, glad to have him near her. She took out her books and put them on the desk in front of her as the door closed.

"Good afternoon class!" a voice boomed from the back of the class. Everyone, including Hermione turned to see Viktor Krum come down the center aisle from the back. "I am Professor Krum, your new defense against the dark arts teacher." Students began turning back around. Draco caught Hermione's eyes. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. "Miss Granger!" Hermione froze, her eyes wide. She turned to see Viktor leaning over her desk, looking right at her, their faces only inches apart. "Is there a reason why you have such a fascination with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Pardon?"

"You seem rather distracted with a certain blonde Slytherin in the back of the room. So distracted, in fact, that you have completely ignored what I was just saying."

"I'm sorry…professor." It killed her to say this.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and I would like to see you after class Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor." She nodded. Viktor headed back towards the front of the class.

Hermione stayed at her desk while everyone else packed up to leave.

"See you later Hermione." Ron kissed her cheek and left with Harry. When everyone had left the room, Hermione looked up to the front of the room, where Viktor had turned his back to her.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Um…fine thank you." She responded as he walked over to her desk and sat in front of her. She grew uncomfortable. "I have class, you know, so…"

"Hermione," he took her hand. "I've missed you."

"Viktor." She whispered. "You're a teacher, I have a boyfriend now. We have to be professional." He kissed her hand.

"Why hide what is so obvious? I saw the way you looked at me, and so did your little red haired friend, the girl."

"Scandal is one thing I don't need this year, thank you." She pulled her hand away and brought her bag over her shoulder. "I'm supposed to set an example this year, so just stay clear of me." She headed towards the door.

"And if I don't? WE had something great Hermione!"

"_Had _being the operative word here." She sighed. "I really have to go." She said before leaving the class.

At the end of the day, Hermione dragged herself back to the common room. It had possibly have been the worst day of her entire school career.

"Hermione, wait up!" Ron called to her. Hermione turned and smiled, forcing the day behind her.

"Ron, what are you doing up here?"

"I thought I'd walk you to dinner."

"Oh, well…I wasn't planning on going. I'm not hungry. But do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron shrugged. They walked to the portrait of the acrobats.

"Jolly Jokers." Hermione spoke to the portrait and it swung open. They went in and Hermione threw her bag onto the couch. Hermione felt herself being turned around by Ron's arms.

"Hey." Ron whispered. He cradled her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. Heat swept over her. She brought her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through it. He slid her robe off of her and it fell to the floor and she did the same to her. They stood in their uniforms, Hermione kicked off her shoes and stood on her tippy-toes. Ron wrapped his arms around her, rocking her side to side. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Well, if you'd rather not be here…" she smiled, looking up art him.

"Nowhere." He laughed, kissing her again, making her giggle. He nuzzled her shoulder, kissing her neck gently, making her moan softly.

"What an awful day." She sighed, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Is there anyway I can make it better." He mumbled into her collarbone. "How about a message?" he brought her over to the couch and sat her down. Then walked behind the couch and began moving his hands over her shoulders. She smiled, releasing her tension.

"You're good at that." She whispered. She brought her hand put hers on his, and brought it to her cheek and sighed. "Thank you Ron."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Well, there was no effort on my part at all." She let go of his hand.

"You know what I mean Ron." She got onto her knees and turned around to face him.

"Yeah, I think I do." He kissed her. This time, she did not hold back. She loosened his ties as her played with her hair. Ron pulled Hermione as close as he could with the couch between them. Growing more anxious, he leapt over the back and sat down next to her. They descended deeper into one another, losing themselves.

"Um…excuse me?" Hermione and Ron fled apart from one another. Ron standing up while Hermione was looking at Draco Malfoy from the couch. He stood there with his arm around a fourth year. "Could you two stop the saliva exchange until we're out of the room?"

"Ever heard of knocking Malfoy?" Ron frowned.

"Well Weasel, this is MY common room, so I suggest you be a little bit nicer to me before I throw you out."

"Never mind you two. I've suddenly gained an appetite, let's go Ron."

"Odd, I've lost mine." Malfoy smirked.

Later on, Hermione went back to the common room. Saying the password, she went in find Malfoy and the fourth year tangled on the couch. She said nothing, only walked over to the stairs as quietly as she could. When she reached the stairs, she turned to look at him once more. Draco was topless and all over the fourth year who was giggling with delight. Draco looked up and saw her. He sat up and smiled knowingly.

"Draco, what's the matter?" the girl asked.

"Nothing baby…absolutely nothing." He said and leaned back down to kiss her. Hermione went up stairs and into her room and jumped onto her bed, upsetting Crookshanks. Who was he to tell her what to do? A hypocrite, that was the word for him. A low life who has nothing better to do then to ruin other people's lives to make himself feel better. Hermione sighed. She was even more exhausted then she had been that morning, and it had only been the first day of school. She needed to cool down.

Hermione went into the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and spilling bubbles into it. She dropped her clothes onto the floor and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She stepped into the water, the heat burning her at first. When she had gotten used to the temperature, she sat down, letting the water consume her. She drew the curtains around the tub, the silk gleaming in the candle light in the room. She finally relaxed, letting her stress float away. She closed her eyes, settling down into the water. She began to dream, not knowing that someone had crept into the bathroom with her.

"Stressful day Granger?" she jumped, seeing Malfoy through the curtains.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she yelled. He smirked.

"Enjoying the view."

"You are so lucky there are bubbles in this tub or I swear I would tear you apart."

"Such anger! I kind of like it." He laughed, moving around the bath. "Should I keep going?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" she sighed, tired of his games.

"We have a letter from Mcgonnagal. She wants to see us in the morning before breakfast."

"Well, thank you for the message, now, could you please leave me alone?"

"No, I don't think I will." He pulled a bit of the curtain aside and sat on the ledge of the bathtub. "So Granger, how was your summer? Eventful?"

"No, not at ll." She shook her head. "How about yours? Kill anyone this summer?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's so…"

"Last year?" she smiled.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" he asked. "Because it's working.

"Yes, well join the club." She went lower into the water. "While you're in here, could you make yourself useful and hand me that towel?" she motioned towards the white towel on the counter. Malfoy stood up, and walked over to the counter and picked it up. He carried it over to the tub, he held it out to her and then dropped it into the water.

"Oops."

"Well, that was very mature of you wasn't it." She sighed.

"Gee, I'm sorry Granger, but then again, what did you expect? I'm a Malfoy." And with that he walked out, leaving Hermione alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Power struggle

A/N: hey there, sorry it took me so long to update! it's hard writing new and exciting chapters and remembering to type up the old ones!

**DISCLAIMER: Clearly i am no JK Rowling, I wouldn't be here if i were!**  


**Chapter 5**

**Power struggle**

Hermione and Draco made their way to Mcgonnagal's office the next morning. Saying the password that had been written into the note, the large gargoyle jumped aside, and they headed up the winding stairs to the awaiting professor's office.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you slept well."

"Yes." They said in unison. Surprised, they looked at each other quickly and then turned their attention back to her.

"Good." She nodded, clearly pleased with their like responses. "I've called you up here this morning to inform you that you will be selecting four students from your house to be Co Heads. They will help you secure the school and with your other duties. After thinking it over, I realize that I have put too much pressure on the both of you to practically run the school. I expect names from you by tomorrow morning. Think it over, and be especially thoughtful about who you choose. Are there any questions?" the students said nothing, only began pondering whom they would choose. "Fine, I'll see you two here tomorrow morning, same time if you don't mind. You two are dismissed." She waved them out of the room.

"So, who will the sovereign Gryffindors be, I wonder." Draco smirked as they made their way down the stairs once again.

"No need to guess who your choices will be, Malfoy. Your groupies will be so pleased to find themselves with even more reason to ruin the lives of as many students as possible." Hermione sighed. "I can't wait."

"Same here Granger, I'm sure Potty and Weasel will be thrilled, as for your other two choices, I guess you'll have to go with two more of your pathetic mates." They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, well…my pathetic friends, as you call them, will actually perform their jobs. I can't say the same for yours though. Anyway, I'm famished, see you later then." She smiled and headed to the great hall before Malfoy had the chance to stop her.

"Where were you?" Ron asked when Hermione sat down next to him. "It's not like you to be late."

"I had a meeting with Mcgonnagal." She said between bites.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Nominating Co Heads."

"Co Heads? What are Co Heads?"

"We have to choose four people from our house to help us with our head duties. I have to give her the names tomorrow morning."

"Well…who are you going to choose?" Ron asked anxiously.

"What?" she frowned.

"What are the names?"

"I'm not saying."

"Why not?"

"I haven't chosen yet, that's why." She explained. "Oh, I have to go get a book from the library before class. See you later." She pecked him on the cheek and left the great hall quickly.

Hermione brushed her fingertips against the bridges of the books, searching the titles, skimming each one. The library was silent. This was normal, the large room was usually deserted in the morning, except for the librarian of course. Hermione pulled a book from the shelf, opening it and reading the page. She leaned against the bookcase, flipping to the next page, holding the thin paper between her fingers. She hadn't noticed the librarian leaving, Hermione had thrown herself into the book so much, that nothing else mattered. The words collected themselves in her head as she took everything in. She was just about to turn the page again when she heard the door slam shut. Hermione looked up, closing the book so that her fingers kept her page. She came out from the bookshelves, looking around the great open space that surrounded her.

"Hello?" she said quietly, waiting for a voice to respond, but none came. "Is anyone here?" she frowned, walking forward a bit. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned, seeing no one there.

"Miss Granger!" the librarian made her jump. Hermione turned and faced the librarian, who had poked her head out around the bookshelf. "Class starts in ten minutes."

"Yes…thank you." She sighed, catching herself. She put the book into her bag and headed for the door.

"And Miss Granger, have the book back my November please."

"Yes, of course." She laughed and swung out the door.

Hermione had gone the whole day, going through everyone in her house, even the first years, trying to fine the best people for the job. By the next morning, Hermione could only think of four names to give to Mcgonnagal. She hurried down the hall, towards her office, the names in her head.

"Where you off to in such a hurry Granger?" Malfoy smiled as she ran past him. She stopped, frowning at him.

"Have you already forgotten to gave Mcgonnagal your names? It is your chance to gain more control the school."

"No, I haven't forgotten." He shook his head. "I was just taking my time getting there, you know, I am rather lazy."

"Yes, I know." She sighed. "I'm on my way there."

"I know."

"You know." She nodded. "So… bye." She said and continued walking, hearing Malfoy behind her.

"Have you two chosen your four Co Heads?" Mcgonnagal greeted them in her office when Hermione and Malfoy arrived. They nodded. "Very well, would you like to tell me, or would you rather write it down."

"Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle." Malfoy smirked at Hermione, who met him with a disapproving frown.

"I'd rather write the names down, thank you."

"Fine." She handed Hermione a piece of parchment and a quill. Hermione leaned over the desk, writing the names down carefully. With each name, she grew calmer, going over the reasons she had chosen them. She knew Draco would say she chose them because they were her friends, because she was close to them, but honestly, she had tried to think of others, but none others had come to mind. When she had finished, she handed the parchment over to the Headmistress, whom read the names and nodded, pleased with the choices. "Your Co Heads have been chosen, you two are free to go. I will call them down later today to tell them personally." She nodded.

Hermione headed down the Hagrid's hut alone. Harry, Ron, and Neville had been called to a meeting with Mcgonnagal. She smiled to herself, they were going to let her have it for not telling them what she had done.

" 'Ello Hermione." Hagrid greeted her.

"Hi Hagrid. How was your morning?"

"Oh…fine, just workin' out lesson plans. I 'eard that the others will be missing class today, ain't they?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "They aren't in trouble or anything. Is the lesson really big today?" she asked, worried that she would have to spend hours catching the three boys up on what they missed.

"Oh…no. It ain't like they're skipping class or nothin'. Anyways…I'll be right back." He smiled, walking away to chase a bird away from his ears of corn. Hermione sighed, taking her robe off and folding it, placing it on her bag. She pulled put the book she had taken from the library and sat on Hagrid's front steps, reading the first page.

"Um…Hermione?" she looked up to see Lavender Brown standing in front of her. "I was wondering if you knew where Ron is. I need to talk to him about something. It's important."

"No…I don't know where he is, nor Harry and Neville, they're all missing class." She lied through her teeth.

"Would you tell him I was looking for him, Hermione?"

"Yeah…yeah sure." She nodded.

"Lavender…Lavender over here!" Both girls looked over to a group of girls who were watching them.

"I should go." She walked away towards the girls. Hermione looked down at her book, but knowing that they were looking at her, peered over to the girls. They turned away quickly and began whispering in each other's ears and laughing.

"You know they're talking about you right?" Hermione saw Luna standing in front of her.

"Yes…I know Luna." She sighed.

"You want to know why?"

"No…not particularly, but you're going to tell me anyway aren't you?"

"They're jealous of you! At least Lavender is. One guess why." She giggled. "It's amusing actually."

"What do you think they're saying?"

"Oh, how would I know? Maybe about Viktor Krum teaching this year and how he kept you after class the other day, about you sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy, about you and Ron, take your pick really." She shrugged.

"They have nothing better to do?" she looked down at her book again.

"No, not really. Besides Lavender and Ron were really close, but…well, you know the story. They broke up, and he came back with a girlfriend this year, that girlfriend just happens to be you, You're in for it."

"I just love these conversations we have, Luna. You really know how to make a person feel better." Hermione said sarcastically.

"No problem." Luna shrugged her smile wide across her face.

"Okay class, gather round. 'Ere's the lesson for today." Everyone crowded around Hagrid to hear him. Hermione stood up and closed her book, throwing it down on her bag, and joining the others. Luna stood next to her, her greasy brown hair in her eyes. "Today we'll be learnin' 'bout unicorns." The girls in the crowd giggled. Hermione sighed, she remembered when she had gotten detention for sneaking out with Harry and Ron. They had gone into the Forbidden Forrest with Malfoy, where they found unicorn blood. Later they had learned that Professor Quill had been harboring Voldemort and drinking the blood to extend his life.

"Where are you friends Granger." Malfoy came up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Probably the same place your friends are, or have you already forgotten?" she responded.

"No, I haven't forgotten. How could I forget the moment I ruined your entire year?"

"You ruined my entire year when you came into the Head's compartment, Malfoy."

"Well…pleased to hear that."

"Alright then class, follow me, be quiet, and we might just spot one of the most magical creatures in our world." Hagrid said over their voices, leading them into the forest. Malfoy continued to stay behind Hermione as they journeyed into the darkness of the trees. The only sound was the crunching of leaves beneath the crowd of students. Everything was alert, searching around, hoping to spot a unicorn, everyone, that is, except for Hermione. She had read enough about the magical horse, and for once, she was finding class a bore.

"What's the matter Granger? Not enjoying class without your stalkers?" Draco smirked.

"Apparently, not all my stalkers are gone!" she became clearly frustrated. He said nothing, only stayed close by her. A half-hour went by before Hagrid turned to face his class.

"Well, it seems as if we ain't goin' to be seein' any unicorns today." Groans came from the class. "By the way, can anyone tell me why the unicorn is so magical?" Hermione raised her hand quickly, happy to be able to participate. "Yes 'ermione?"

"A unicorn's horn can heal wounds. If you scrape even a little bit of dust from the horn and sprinkle it on a fatal wound, it will heal immediately."

"Very good 'Ermione. Ten points to Gryffindor." She looked smugly at Malfoy. "Well…let's head back." Hagrid sighed. Everyone turned around and started heading back to the hut.

"The know-it-all strikes again!" Malfoy laughed, He and Hermione were at the back of the group. "Too bad, I almost…no, never mind…I've never enjoyed class."

"Maybe that's because you think you know everything already."

"I know all the important things, all I need to know anyway." He sighed and shrugged.

"At least what you think you need to know. Basically all you do is shag on the common room couch and continue to bug the Hell out of me."

"Well. What can I say? I get a rise out of watching you squirm." They were nearing the edge of the forest now. Hermione smiled when she saw Ron standing next to Hagrid's hut, waiting for the class to return. She ran a bit faster and when she was close enough, she dropped her bag and kissed hum right there, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you get some good news?" she giggled as he kissed her cheeks.

"Yes, actually, I did." He smiled, putting his arms around her as well. "You're amazing you know that?" she said nothing, only kissed him again.

"We should celebrate, the five of us in the common room tonight. What do you think?" Hermione took his hand and picked up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder.

"It's…well…" he hesitated.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." She shrugged as they began heading back to the castle. "I just thought…"

"No…no it's a good idea. I just thought we could celebrate on our own." He smiled, blushing slightly.

"That could work." She nodded.

Hermione sat in the common room couch. She had changed out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a light blue T' shirt. She was waiting for Ron. He was supposed to come at nine, Malfoy was out, probably with the fourth year again. There was a knock on the portrait. Hermione stood up and went over to the door, pushing it open.

"Hey." Ron smiled.

"Hey." She said, stepping aside to let him in. She closed the door again and was spun around, meeting Ron's lips.

"I missed you." He said between kisses as they began moving closer to the couch.

"It's only been an hour since dinner." She giggled.

"I know." He said as they plopped down onto the couch, He supported himself on his arms and smiled down at her, her hands on his chest. "But I missed you all day."

"I missed you more." She sighed. "You…have no idea…how bad class… is …without you." She mumbled softly. Ron's hand crept under her, pulling her to him. Her hands went through his ginger hair. His fingers brushed over the clasp of her bra, sending chills through her when there was a knock on the portrait hole.

"Who the bloody hell could that be?" Ron sighed, looking over to the door.

"Maybe if we're really quiet, they'll go away." She laughed, pulling him onto a kiss again. The knocking continued a few seconds later. "Ugh!" she rested her head back on the couch. "I should probably go get that."

"Do you have to?" he kissed her neck.

"Yes!" she sat up, and he rolled to his side. Hermione stood up and headed over to the door, pushing it open to reveal Neville, Harry, and Ginny standing there, wide smiles on their faces.

"Hey Hermione." Harry spoke first.

"Hi guys…what…what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to celebrate or new status as Co Heads." Ginny laughed as they came inside the common room. Ginny smiled when she saw Ron sitting on the couch. "You don't mind do you?" she turned to Hermione, who was shutting the door.

"No…no of course not." She sighed. "I just didn't expect you."

"Yeah, sorry but…" Neville began.

"We brought fire whisky." Ginny interrupted. She dangled the bottles above her head and laughed.

"Where did you get those Ginny?"

"Oh…loosen up Hermione. We can have a little fun can't we?" she sat down on the seat next to the fireplace. "Besides it's not like we have much anyway."

"Fun, yes…a drunken bash, no."

"Why not?" Ginny frowned.

"Because we're Heads, well, sort of and we are supposed to be, you know, setting an example. How would it look if we all showed up to class tomorrow morning with hangovers the size of Europe?" Hermione began to pace. "And besides…" she stopped to look at each of them. "We can have fun without the whiskey."

"We can?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, we can! Neville, you agree with me, don't you?" Hermione turned to him.

"Sure I do." He shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Alright, then it's settled, no whiskey."

"Good." Harry nodded. "We won't have the whiskey. What should we do instead?" they all sat in silence around the fire, thinking. After a few moment of silence when the portrait whole swung open. Malfoy sauntered in, his arm around Pansy, with Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle behind them.

"Well, if it isn't the almighty Gryffindors? I would have expected you all to be out there saving the world from the evils that doom us all."

"We were just celebrating our new positions" Ron put his arm around Hermione protectively.

"I'm not even going to touch that one" He said sarcastically. "No encore presentations of last night then?" Everyone looked to Hermione and Ron, who both went red in the face.

"We were celebrating too." Pansy giggled kissing Malfoy's cheek. "Though, all of you are so out of control, you should cool down a bit." She smiled, her sarcastic tone making the group sigh, annoyed.

"No, the Gryffindors are too righteous and lofty to do anything that could be considered a good time." Malfoy sneered.

"Clearly, we have a different idea of what a good time is." Hermione stood up and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah Granger, 'cause you know a lot about a good time! Pouring over piles of books in the library late on a Saturday night! Party on!" he laughed.

"Well, then…you want to party, on and show us how." Ginny stood up as well.

"What!" Hermione turned to face Ginny.

"Come on Hermione. It'll be fun. We can…I don't know…play a game."

"A game? Ginny…"

"Scared Granger?"

"No Malfoy…smart. If you think that just by saying that I'm scared is going to make me get drunk with you, you've got another thing coming."

"You are scared!" he nodded. "Afraid to let us see the real you?"

"Half the people in this room do know who the real me is, and I like it like that."

"Granger, I'm sorry, but you're ruining everyone's evening!" Pansy stumbled over and collided into Hermione before falling onto the couch and having a laughing fit.

"Fine!" she gave in. "Have your party!" she sat down next to Ron.

"Alright then." Malfoy clapped his hands together. "The Junior Weasel actually ha the right idea."

"Hey…and thanks." Ginny smiled, obviously surprised at his reaction.

"A game." He continued. "Let's all sit in a circle on the floor." They all moved together, the two houses separating themselves from one another and waited for further instruction. "Now…"

"Well, I'm pleased to see the ten of you getting along so well." Professor Mcgonnagal said from the doorway. "Honestly, I hadn't expected this so soon." She smiled.

"We were just deciding the routs for patrol, professor." Hermione stood up.

"Oh…no need to explain Miss Granger."

"Right…well, see you tomorrow, we'll continue with this then." Malfoy stood up as well.

"Right!" everyone else stood and made their way to the door.

"Good night." Ron kissed her on the cheek. "See you at breakfast."

"See you." She whispered as he left.

"Good night you two." Mcgonnagal nodded her head and then left.

"Well…you should tell your group to meet us here at nine tomorrow night." Hermione gathered her things from the common room.

"I'll do that." Malfoy nodded, sitting down on the couch, his feet up on the table. He starred into the fire, almost never blinking.

"Malfoy?" he didn't respond, just closed his eyes. "Malfoy are you alright?" she moved towards the couch.

"Yes Granger, I'm fine." He said, angrily.

"Fine then." She went over to the table in front of the couch. Pushing his feet off the table, she picked up her potions book, her back to the fire. "Good night." She said as she headed towards the stairs.

"You had better be careful, Granger." He said. "There are some nasty rumors going around concerning you." She smiled to herself and looked down at the book in her arms. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Should it?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"It seems to me, Malfoy, that there's always something going around, sometimes it's about me, but more often, it's about you." he laughed to himself.

"Ha! Oh yes, I couldn't count the rumors with twenty hands." She turned to face him.

"Are they true?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said no."

"You're probably right." She came closer to him. "We have all these preconceived notions about who we think the other is. You're pretty set on hating all Gryffindors aren't you?"

"And you look down on everyone who isn't as openly and annoyingly pure as you and your group are. I'd say we're just about even, wouldn't you?"

"The difference is that I only hated you when the sat was placed on your head. You've hated me since the day, seven years ago, when you saw my parents and I on the platform, when you realized that they were muggles and that I was a…"

"Mudblood." He nodded. "So?"

"So. You hated me before I hated you, not to mention that you had it in for my best friend."

"That's a minor detail Granger." She shook his head.

"A minor detail! Malfoy, it's the reason why we're in different houses, it's the reason why I hit you I third year, the reason why I hate you!"

"And why do you hate me again, because I haven't heard it enough."

"You killed Dumbledor!" he turned to her, a shocked look on his face. "Maybe not physically, maybe you had no direct path to it happening, but you knew what they were planning, and you let them do it. You let them kill the one man who gave everyone in our world hope. And now that he's gone, you've led to the downfall of the future generations of this school. Oh, I know everyone's saying that we'll win, that we always do…but honestly, there's no way we can. And it's all your fault Malfoy!" she turned her back to him. "You're the reason why I got so sick this summer, the reason why I lost ten pounds and cried my self to sleep each night. The reason why I'm with Ron." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Never mind…it's no matter." She headed back up the stairs.

"To hell with that Granger." He stood up and followed her over. "You just accused me of being a bloody murderer, let me…"

"No Malfoy." She said at the top. "I don't want to hear it. You did something terrible, something terrible, and something that will change the course of history forever. Don't back down now, don't you dare back down!"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness!"

"That's good, because you aren't going to get it, at least not from me." She went to her bedroom door and opened it. "I have to share a dorm with you Malfoy, but that doesn't mean I have to be civil with you." She slammed her door shut.

Hermione and the four Gryffindors sat in the Common room at eight the next night. She had pulled all of then out of dinner early so that the two houses wouldn't collide with one another during the meeting.

"Alright, so we should patrol in pairs. Neville and Ginny you two can go together, um…there are three of us left, and one of us is going to have to go with a Slytherin. I'll go, that leaves Harry and Ron…"

"Now…wait a moment, I'll go, you and Ron should…"

"No, I'll go."

"Here's what we'll do. We'll switch every night. Remember to stick together, you never know what you're going to find." She looked down at her clipboard where she had written notes down on the meeting. "You can take and give points from houses, and give detentions, but you'll have to report the incident on a form and hand them over to me at the end of the week, and I'll review them." She sighed. She hadn't slept well the previous night, her fight with Malfoy had frightened her. Hermione knew he was angry, and that he would take it out on her later. "I guess that's it for tonight. Our next meeting will be one week from now, same time same place." She put the clipboard down on the table. "So, you guys can go now. We start patrolling the castle tomorrow night" everyone stood up and stretched as the portrait hole opened.

"What is this?" Malfoy asked as the five Slytherins entered the common room. He eyed Hermione who would not meet his gaze. "I thought the meeting was planned for nine this evening."

"It was." She nodded, her voice a bit shaky. "I moved the meeting to eight because we have a huge assignment due tomorrow, so… sorry you didn't get the message."

"Liar!" he smirked.

"What?" she looked at him, her head to her side.

"You're a liar Granger, You're full of it and you know it."

"_I _have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy… I changed the meeting time so that I could actually do the homework, along with the rest of you. I left a note on your bedroom door, but clearly you haven't been there all day, what a surprise." She shrugged.

"Liar." He repeated in a whisper. "Alright then, the meeting just opened." Malfoy walked over and stood next to Hermione while the Slytherins took a seat.

"Bye Hermione." Ginny smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Draco frowned. "Mcgonnagal wanted us to have this meeting together, so all of you sit your asses down, right now." Reluctantly, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all sat down on the carpet next to Hermione.

"We've already had this meeting Malfoy. I'm not going through this again, and they aren't either." She brought her hands to her hips.

"Sit Down!"

"NO!"

"I said sit down NOW!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Malfoy! Just because you don't have a date with your little Ravenclaw friend, doesn't mean you get to run the meeting out of frustration, especially a meeting we've already had."

"What is she talking about Draco?" Pansy frowned at him from the couch. "What Ravenclaw friend?"

"I'm going to ask you one last time Granger. Sit down or I will make you." He brought his wand from his pocket and pointed at Hermione. Her eyes were glued to his, her pride shinning through them.

"You wouldn't." she whispered, looking down at his wand quickly, taking it in and back up to him.

"Wouldn't I?" the rest of the students sat in shock, their mouths wide open, watching the fight.

"You're too much of a coward."

"Yes, and you're too much of a know-it-all Mudblood who's too full of bleeding pride to sit down after I've asked you nicely!" he suddenly calmed himself down and smiled at her as if nothing was wrong. "Now, would you please sit down so we can continue?"


	6. author's note

**This is a very important author's note to clear up some confusion!**

It has been brought to my attention that some readers did not understand the last chapter entitled, "Power struggle" mainly the part where Hermione says that she is dating Ron because of Draco. Of course your immediate reaction would be "what is she talking about?" I want it known that I am a Hermione and Ron fan and I wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione says this because, if you couldn't tell from the previous chapters, she feels as if she is taking Ron for granted and is with him to make herself feel better, she feels like she is using him. I assure you that in the end, they will end up together and that this does not diminish their feeling for one another in any way.

Thanks for reading

Kiwiskigirl


	7. Chapter 6: A meeting by chance

**A/N: Hi! I'm back. Her's the new chapter for you, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I would only be lying to myself if I said that Harry Potter was mine, and lying to yourself only hurts one person! TEAR!****  
**

**Chapter 6**

**A meeting by chance**

It had been a month since the first head's meeting. Hermione and Draco had barely spoken to one another since that night, which bothered neither of them. They would pass each other in the dorm as if they never existed, but inside, they were screaming at one another. The air was changing, the warm summer breeze had shifted to a fall chill, and finally, everyone had adjusted to the New Year, able to enjoy school. On a Saturday morning in October, Hermione woke actually feeling pleased with herself. It was the first day of Quidditch. Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Everyone was confident that Gryffindor would win, no doubt about it, and this eased Ron's nerves about the game.

"It's going to be a great game!" he said between bites of toast.

"You two are going to be great! I can't wait to cheer you on!" Hermione laughed.

"You are aware that you utterly despise Quidditch, right?" Harry smiled, amused at how her mood had changed since the head's meeting.

"I've never hated Quidditch!" she shook her head. "Well, alright, I may not read the section in the paper each morning like the two of you, but it is rather fun to spend a Saturday afternoon cheering on my two best friends in the whole world, especially if we're going to win."

"Not a chance in hell Granger." Malfoy said from behind her. She turned on the bench to face him.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want Granger…a mansion by a lake… an end to this bloody school, what I need from you is to meet me in the library at ten this morning."

"But the match will be going."

"It's for the dance."

"The dance is more then two months, Malfoy, and when did you decide to become punctual on assignments?"

"Never mind. Mcgonnagal wants us to get to work early on this."

"I can't meet you then Malfoy."

"Alright, I understand, putting your boyfriend before your Head duties is completely and totally fine, though I had expected more from you. I'll just have to tell Minerva that you had precious plans and left the dance completely in my hands when things don't turn out the way I had hoped."

"Oh please!" she sighed.

"She told you she couldn't make it ferret, so why don't you just back off."

"I think she can make her own decisions Weasel. You're going to lose anyway."

"We won't lose Malfoy, there's too much riding on this game." Harry said, standing up.

"And what 's that?"

"We're going to win so we can kick you're sorry Slytherin team in the ass."

"Oh, really Potter, would you like to make a bet on that?"

"That's enough, all of you. I'll be in the library at ten." Hermione yelled at them, cutting them off.

"You will?" Ron turned to her.

"Yes, I will. Now would you please go away and let us enjoy our breakfast."

"Sure thing Granger. See you then." Malfoy smirked and headed over to the Slytherin table where his friends questioned him on the sight they had just seen between the Gryffindors and himself. Harry sat down and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked.

"His problem is that he can't kill me with all these people around, so he's going for the next best thing."

"Which is?"

"Driving me insane, and let's face it, his goal is growing more and more accomplished." she sighed. "Now my whole day is going to be put off."

"Don't worry…"

"No Ron, now I have to miss the match, and I was really looking forward to watching you two. I'm sorry."

"Here's what we'll do. You go to your meeting, go along with Malfoy, but make sure nothing is gets in your way when play Slytherin. That way we'll have something to taunt him for the rest of the year."

"You're right Harry." She nodded. "Thanks." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I have to go get my plans for the dance. I left them in the common room."

"But I thought you hadn't started yet."

"Ron, who are you talking to?" she smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the table.

Hermione sat in the library. Malfoy was late, as usual, so she pulled her book out from her bag and began to read. She was mad. She sat alone in the library, missing the first Quidditch match of the year to meet the person she loathed the most in the entire world, and he didn't even show. She was so wrapped up in despising Malfoy that she jumped when her book fell from her hands and onto the floor with a loud bang. Hermione leaned down and picked it off the floor and closing it.

"Hermione…" she jumped again, seeing that Viktor Krum sat across from her, smiling.

"Oh…" she caught her breath. "Professor…you scared me."

"We need to talk."

"To talk?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a meeting, so…"

"This will only take a moment I promise."

"Professor, I…"

"My name is Viktor. Call me Viktor."

"No." she shook her head, a frown presented on her face.

"No?"

"I…I need to go." She stood up and cradled her book in her arms.

"But…"

"Really. I have to go!" she turned around and ran right into Draco Malfoy. She backed up a few steps, her face growing redder by the second.

"What's going on here?" Draco frowned, looking form Hermione to Voktor.

"I was just leaving." Viktor stood up and bowed his head to the two students. "I will see you in class then, Miss Granger." He said before heading towards the door and left the library.

"What was that about?"

"What?" Hermione forced a smile onto her face.

"Don't play stupid Granger. That may work with the Weasel and Potter, but not with me."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Malfoy, you're sounding quite mad."

"Cut the crap Granger."

"Oh, alright…He was just telling me what I had gotten on the test we took last week. He knew I was anxious to learn what my grade was."

"Uh huh." He nodded and smirked. "Keep telling yourself Granger, perhaps it will sink in. Now… about the dance." He headed towards the table and sat his books and parchment down and taking her seat. "I was thinking…"

"I…I'm not feeling too well Malfoy…do you think we can do this some other time?" she asked. She still stood, holding the books in her arms.

"Granger, we need to get this done, so as much as I really don't want to be here, if we want this to be the best dance ever, we need to get cracking."

"And I would love to do that Malfoy, as unbelievable as that may seem, but really, I need to go so, we'll do this later." She smiled sadly as she made her way to the door.

Ron and Hermione were patrolling the hallway later that night. They stood side by side, all alone, their footsteps echoing in the empty passageways.

"You're awfully quiet." Ron said, taking her hand in his.

"I'm just tired. It's nothing."

"Alright." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I missed the match. I heard you were a smash."

"I wish you had been there! There was this amazing rush of energy! Can't wait for the next match."

"I promise I'll be there." She said as a crack came from around the corner. It rang, continuing through the hollow walls.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Ron let go of her hand and pulled his wand form his pocket. Hermione stood still as he rounded the corner to investigate the noise. His footsteps faded away. Hermione leaned against the wall waiting for him to return.

"So, out for a midnight stroll Granger?" a cool eyed blonde smiled as he came down the hallway from where she had just been.

"I'm doing my duties as Head girl, that's what we're supposed to do, you know. But I suppose that it isn't really in your element since you're the one that is usually caught in the hallway, at least until recently."

"If you're referring to Katie, you should know that it really wasn't proper to bring her up in front of Pansy. And I can see you're feeling better."

"Not anymore I'm not. Without any one to give detention to I just have to settle on spending time with Ronald."

"I'm sure you miss me Granger, but I have a previous engagement that just happens to be worth my time."

"Would this _engagement_ happen to be with _Katie_?"

"No I like to change things up a bit, Granger." He came closer to her.

"I've been a witness to these changes you know."

"Oh…I know. But if you ever want to become a victim…" He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her close to him. Their faces were so close, that she could feel is cold breath on her face. "Just let me know."

"Drop dead Malfoy."

"I could, but then you wouldn't be able to change your mind. Besides, the Weasel would never have to know."

"I…" footsteps began echoing towards them. Hermione looked desperately at Malfoy who only smirked. A look of shear confusion was painted don Ron's face as he rounded the corner and saw the two sworn enemies in each other's embrace. His mouth hung open, his eyes were wide.

"What's going on?" Ron yelled as he came closer to them. They separated, Malfoy letting go of Hermione. She backed into the wall and stared at her feet.

"Nothing Weasel, Granger here just tripped over her Mudblood feet." The blonde came closer to the red head. "Just toppled right over into my arms. Good thing I was there." Ron looked from him to Hermione, who's head hung in shame.

"Is that what happened?" she looked over to him.

"Yeah" she nodded. "My shoe lace was untied and I tripped." She smiled. "It's my own fault really."

"You see? Without me she could have hit her little know-it-all head on the floor. Aren't you glad I was here?" he turned to Hermione. "Now, it you don't mind I must excuse myself, I'm late." He smirked and headed off down the hallway.

"So, what was the noise?" Hermione smiled, walking over to Ron. He looked down at her feet quickly. No laces. "Ron?" she tried to get his attention. He looked up. "The noise…what was it?"

"Oh…Mrs. Norris was making a mess in a supply closet that was left open."

"Alright, well…I think we've done enough for tonight. We should get to bed."

"Right. Goodnight then." He sighed.

"Goodnight." She went over to kiss him, but he moved away and headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

"What the hell was that Malfoy!" Hermione screamed as she walked through the portrait hole. Draco sat up on the couch, a blonde girl with him. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. "OUT NOW!" the girl shot her a frown, gathered her belongings and left. "What was that Malfoy? Are you trying to ruin the one thing in my life that is actually going well?" he said nothing, only stared at her from the couch. "ANSWER ME!"

"What do you want me to say Granger? You want me to apologize, it's not going to happen." He stood up and walked over to the stairs.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she followed him. "Why would you do that? Do you realize that you could have ruined everything?"

"You over analyze too much. I would think that you, of all people, would be able to tell when I'm making a fool of someone, especially when that someone is you." He headed towards his room and she still followed.

"That was more then humiliation Malfoy, that was cruel!"

"What else were you expecting? You've known me for seven years, I haven't changed one bit." He turned to face her. Hermione stopped suddenly.

"What are you? Why have you always been so bloody cold! You're like this monster, you have no conscience at all, just like your father." She was silenced when Draco backed her into the nearest wall. He put his hands on the stone over her shoulder, making it so that she could not move.

"You want to know the truth? Here it is. You like it when I tease you, when I hold you even if it's just to ruin your pathetic relationship with the Weasel. He's the only reason why you held back tonight."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really, then why did you?"

"Because I hate you, and Ron and I are…"

"Oh, please the truth."

"I…"

"You're pathetic you know that."

"I won't be another notch on your bedpost Malfoy." She said. She closed her eyes, amazed at how the words had slipped out of her. "I have more respect for myself. Those girls who you parade through the common room, they won't matter to you in the long run, and they still fall for you're little innocent act. I refuse to be one of them"

"Granger…" he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "…what makes you think I would make you one of them?" he smirked as he stood up straight again to look at her. "I know why you hide behind your books and your studying. You're scared."

"Scared?"

"Of what you would become without Potter and his little red headed sidekick. Face the facts, you're only around so they don't have to waste their time pouring over books. You memorize everything anyway. They'd be fine without you and you know it. The Junior Weasel has practically replaced you. The trio has officially become a quartette and you hate it that way, admit it. You are nothing without them! You would cease to exist with Harry Potter. You're pathetic! No one will ever recognize you for saving us, they'll turn to Potter, make him the hero, put him on cereal boxes and in the history books, and you? You'll be off in the shadows somewhere, a poor little Mudblood with no one to love." He pouted and then laughed. "And there you have it, I've exposed the real know-it-all just a lonely little nothing clinging to everyone, hoping they'll take her in. a charity case." She looked up at him, her hazel eyes gleaming with hatred. She pushed him away from her.

"You're too full of yourself Malfoy." She shook her head. "As low as I may be, you are in a category of your very own. Don't ever try to pretend like you know what is in my heart! Especially is you're summing it up in a five minute monologue. I'm going to bed now." She walked over to her room and went inside, slamming the door closed.


	8. Chapter 7: The Breaking Point

A/N: I am so terribly sorry that it's taken me forever (nearly two weeks) to update! School has been absolutely insane and it's only the start! Anyway! New chapter! Just to let you know…Viktor Krum is about to become a real JERK! Enjoy and pretty please tell me what you think (I'll give you a cookie!)

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling is a genius! This is all hers (me? Jealous? No way!)**

**Chapter 7**

**The Breaking Point**

Hermione sat in the transfiguration class, her chin resting on her hand. Fred was mumbling on about the test that the class was going to take the next day. Ron sat beside her, his head down on his desk, a light snore coming from him. The classroom was rather warm, making the students even more tired then they had been, after all, it was Monday. Everyone was mentally counting the minutes until Friday when they would be free for two days. At least most of them were free for tow days, while others enjoyed piling work upon themselves. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, Fred's words being lost. Though the twins had promised to change their class plans, the classes still reflected upon their 'genius' as inventors. Hermione had had enough of telling them what to do; there was no point. So she sat in class, the words going in and out of her.

"Class dismissed." Fred shouted. Hermione snapped back to herself. She sat up, collecting her books and putting them into her bag. She stood up, smiling at Ron, whose head was still down on his desk, daydreaming. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ron… wake up." she touched his shoulder gently. He did not respond. Hermione giggled when she saw a smile flit across his face. "Ron." She shook his. "Get up!" he opened one eye.

"Must I?"

"Yes, we have another class." She nodded.

"Very well." He stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking her hand in his.

"I'm exhausted!" Hermione yawned as they walked down the hallway. "I was up all night working on the dance." The trio walked down the hallway.

"Isn't Malfoy supposed to help you with that?" Harry frowned.

"Yes well, we aren't really on speaking terms at the moment."

"That's alright with me." Ron sighed. Every time he and Malfoy and he were in the same room, Ron would shoot his dirty looks. Hermione had noticed and she had tried to keep them apart, but the numerous classes they had together had forced the two boys to be civil, at least in public.

"So that leaves me planning the whole bit, which means I'm not going to be able to study tonight." She shook her head in dismay. "I thought that being a Head would give me at least a little bit of free time, but I may as well wave good bye to my social life, not that I had much of one before now."

"You have a whole month to work on the dance, Hermione, you should really take a break." Ron put his arms around her shoulders.

"I wish I could Ron, but I really can't. Everything has to be perfect or Malfoy will blow a vessel, but of course he won't help me plan at all. I'm only one person you know."

"I could come over tonight and help you." He offered. Hermione was about to protest, but then realized that class was going to start any minute and she had to go down to potions.

"That's fine. Eight…meet me in the common room." She said before sprinting down the hall.

A few hours later, Hermione was sitting I the library at her usual table. I suddenly struck her that most people probably didn't have _usual_ tables, except at restaurants or bars. The library was completely empty, which was the way she liked it. She took her quill I her hand and began writing down ideas for the ball. It was all too much to handle. Hermione had always prided herself on being a hard worker, but lately she had pushed herself past exhaustion. Hermione laid her head down on the table, closing her eyes.

_Cold, that was how she felt. Hermione_ _stood in a cloud of mist that surrounded her completely. She ran, from what, she didn't know. She was searching for something though, again, she didn't know what. She had been running a while, until she came upon a group of people standing in a circle. They were dressed head to toe in black, some wearing veils over their faces. There was one open space between two people in the circle. Hermione moved forward joining them, seeing the three headstones that the people were surrounding. The names engraved into the cold gray stone sent chills down her spine. HARRY POTTER, GINNY WEASELY, RONALD WEASELY. The names drew her in, it felt as if she had been hit with a stone in the chest. It became hard to breathe. She looked up and everyone else was gone. There was no one in sight. She bowed her head, remembering the cherished memories she had of her oldest friends. They were all she had left. Hermione retreated silently from the graves, the cloud coming around her once more, consuming her. Sadness came over her, she was alone, completely alone. A loss, greater then the death of the great headmaster was realized. She wondered through the mist and soon came across another pair of headstones. They faced away from her. Her heart urged her to move forward, but her head told her to stay. She hesitantly walked around the headstones. Who else had she lost? Who else would she have to live without? She frowned as she read the names. HERMIONE GRANGER, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. She read the words over again. What were their names doing together? She looked around, there was no one else in sight. There were no visitors in sight. She looked to where she had been, seeing flowers decorating the other graves. Her grave was bare. She felt a pair of eyes on her. Hermione turned to see the cool eyed blonde that she despised greatly looking at her, his hands in his pockets._

"_What happened?" she asked him. He shrugged, moving to stand beside her. She turned to face her grave again._

"_You know what happened." He said quietly. She frowned at him, puzzled. His expression told her nothing, he just stood there starring at her for the longest time until he finally turned on his heel and headed back into the mist, Hermione watching him disappear._

"Hermione…Hermione wake up!" she sat up suddenly, her heart racing.

"Oh!" she put her hand to her chest. "Oh… good heavens!" she said as she gasped for air. She ran a hand through her hair. She was so flustered, she didn't even realize who was sitting next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah I think…" she turned to her left. "…you! What are you doing here Professor?"

"I told you to call me Viktor, 'mione"

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Leave me alone! You're a teacher, and I'm a student. The only relationship we have is in a classroom! Is that understood?"

"But…"

"And another thing… NEVER call me 'mione! No one calls me 'mione!" she stood up.

"But I can't stop thinking about you!"

"Well…you're going to have to try." She began walking towards the door. With every step she took, her heart slowed down and grew calmer. Space grew between them. She was almost to the door when she felt two strong arms grab her by the shoulders and turn her around. She drew her eyes shut as her lips met with another pair. Her mind was spinning, going a million places at once. What was he doing? After a few moments, Viktor pulled away. Hermione felt a shudder go through her, anger filled her. Before she could think, she drew her hand up from her side and slapped Viktor across the face as hard as she possibly could. She was angry! She was Livid! "Don't ever come near me again or I swear to God, I'll leave more then a bruise on your cheek." And with that, she stormed out of the library.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch in the common room at eight later that night.

"So, we aren't expecting any surprise entrances from Malfoy." Ron smiled.

"No, he has all night detention with Filch, we should be fine."

"Glad to hear that." He kissed her. Hermione had planned on working that night, she really had. As much as she needed to get her working done, there was no protesting at that point. She threw her arms around his neck, while he gently cupped her face in his hands. She could feel him smiled through the kiss and she giggled slightly. Of all the things she thought she would be doing that night, this had been at the bottom of the list. Ron had become the only person who could take her out of her world of madness. He began unbuttoning her school blouse. She watched him, his ginger hair picking up the light from the fire. He proceeded in peppering her nick with kisses. She closed her eyes. Her hands went to unbutton his shirt, the tips of her fingers occasionally brushing against him. He was like a drug. He left her in a wonderfully insane daze. The next thing she knew, they had rolled onto the floor and Ron was steadying himself above her with is arms at either side of her shoulders. It was then that Hermione remembered what had happened. The kiss. Malfoy's words.

_Your afraid of what you'll be without them._

She tensed up suddenly.

"Ron." She whispered shakily. "Ron…let's not do this." She moaned and sat up, forcing him to move to his side.

"What's wrong?" he frowned. "I thought you wanted to…"

"I know…I just." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's not a problem." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "What happened today? Was it Malfoy?"

"No." she shook her head. "Nothing like that… I'm just…" She was at a loss for words. To be honest with him would break his heart. She couldn't do that. Not to Ron.

"Never mind." He sighed, picking his shirt, which was in a ball on the floor next to hers.

"You aren't mad are you?" she looked down at her knees. He turned to face her and smirked. Ron brought her chin up with his hand.

"Don't be stupid." He chuckled. She smiled, holding in her tears that she knew were coming. She only had to wait until he was gone. "I… I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled weakly, looking down at her knees again. Ron buttoned his shirt and handed Hermione her shirt as well. She took it and slipped it over her shoulders, slowly buttoning it up.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, standing up and offering his hand to her.

"I'll be fine. I think I just need some sleep." She nodded.

"Well then, I had better get out of your way then." He smiled. "Good night." He sheepishly pecked her on the cheek.

"Good night." She said as he turned to leave. Hermione heard the portrait swing shut. She moved over to the couch and sat, her head in her hands. She was going to burst. She was at her breaking point. Malfoy had been right. How could he know the one thing that no one else knew? Her weakness. He had known before she knew. What did that mean? The one person she loathed the most, the person she could very well live the rest of her life without knew a secret that her best friends had over looked. To say the least, Hermione Granger was confused. She needed to distract herself, to put it all past her. Work! All her life she had been known as a hard worker, a perfectionist. That was it! She would finish her plans for the dance. Who needed Draco Malfoy?

Hermione was making her way to Mcgonnagal's office the next morning. She had finished the plans for the dance in the early hours of the morning and had crept into bed. It had taken her all night and now she was anxious to hand all the work over and never have to think about it again. Hermione walked briskly, not wanting to be stopped by anyone.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from the other end of the hall. Hermione turned on her heel to see the red head come towards her. "Where are you going?"

"To see Professor Mcgonnagal. I finished the plans for the ball and I want to get them to her."

"Oh, well that's exciting."

"Yeah." She said as she looked around them.

"You seem a bit shaken Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night is all. Just need something to eat and I'll be better."

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast then."

"Yeah see you there." Ginny smiled and walked off towards the Great Hall. "Oh… and Ginny!" Hermione yelled down the hallway, catching the red head's attention. "Head's meeting tonight the common room, eight." Ginny nodded, smiled, and then continued walking.

Hermione sat in class, listening to Viktor's accent, which was giving half the class a difficult time. She just laughed. She had had the same problem in her fourth year. Her heart ached with every look he gave her. She avoided his glare, she could feel his eyes on her. Could Ron see through her? Would he find out? She sighed, trying to rid herself of her guilt.

"I am now handing back the test you all took last week. If there are any questions, please see me after class." He went around the class giving the test back upside down on the student's desks. He slid the test onto Hermione's desk. She didn't dare look up. She knew she hadn't done her best on the test. With everything going on around her, she had found no time to study. Hesitantly, she took the parchment into her hand and took in a deep breath before flipping it over to see a 'Outstanding' written in bright red ink. That couldn't be right. She knew she had gotten at least two wrong, there was no way she could have possibly made an 'Outstanding'. She looked to Ron, who was sitting next to her.

"How did you do?" he asked. It had surprised her that morning when she had sat down to breakfast and he acted as though nothing had happened the previous night. Though Ron was not shaken in the least, Hermione felt guilt flood through her every few minutes as the memory of him kissing her came to her mind again. Viktor had kissed her. Would Ron want to know such a thing? No. He would go on a jealous rage and would probably get into trouble. It would crush him. She couldn't do it. She turned the paper to let him see the grade. "That's great." He smiled.

"Class dismissed." The students stood up and began leaving the classroom. "Miss Granger!" Viktor called out to her, as she was about to leave the class. "Detention with me tonight. Eight o'clock." He said before looking down at his desk.

"What?" she turned. "On what grounds?" she asked.

"You weren't paying attention in class today. I will have to recap the whole lesson for you."

"I'm not asking you to do that Professor." She shook her head.

"Yes, and that's why I'm a good teacher. You clearly didn't get a whole night rest or you would have been attentive in class. Be here at eight or you will have two detentions." She rolled her eyes and left the class before she had time to slap his again.

It was eight, and Hermione sat in her usual desk in Viktor's classroom. He was babbling on about the class today. It was true, she hadn't been paying much attention. She was too busy avoiding him, which was pretty hard since she was in his classroom. It had been in a large part, his fault. And now she had to call off the Head's meeting. She would never hear the end of it from Malfoy.

"This is ridiculous. You know that don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Giving me detention for nothing at all. Giving me grades I don't deserve."

"That's the grade I gave you Hermione."

"I know that, but it wasn't the grade I earned. You and I both know that. There's no way I could have gotten an 'Outstanding' on that test."

"So you're saying you don't want the outstanding? Is that it?"

"No…I'm just saying that I don't deserve the 'Outstanding' I don's want it given to me, I want to earn it."

"I appreciate your honesty, Hermione, but my grade is final. I would have thought you would be more enthusiastic about this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he shrugged.

"Giving me these grades, showing up in the library, making me lie to my…well, okay not my friends, but you see my point don't you? Don't you think people will notice?"

"Notice what? An 'Outstanding' student getting the grades she usually gets, there isn't anything unusual about that. Being discreet is in my nature. You have no reason to worry." He smiled.

"I do worry though. People have already noticed. Just give it a little time and they'll figure it out and I don't think you want that to happen, I know I don't want it to happen." She yelled, standing up from her desk. "I've had it with you! Don't you understand that this…you and me…it's never going to happen!" he strode over to her, looking down at her, his face filled with angry.

"Don't say that!" he took her wrist in his fist.

"It's the truth and you know it." She tried to pull away from him, but his grip only grew tighter. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

"Not until you take it back!"

"Please!" she screamed. Her wrist was throbbing as Viktor crushed her small wrist. "Please let me go Viktor!"

"Take it back Hermione!" he yelled.

"Viktor!" She screamed as her wrist snapped. The pain coursed through he body. She became dizzy, falling to the floor, clutching her wrist to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face. It wasn't until ten minutes later that she realized that she was alone. At that moment she made a decision, one that would change the course of her future, one that she would never have made if it hadn't been for the event that had just taken place, it was one that she needed to make, yet dreaded making.


	9. Author's note: extremely important!

Extremely important author's note do not skip over because it will explain so much and you will understand nothing without it!

Okay so the next chapter is extremely important and I have been hesitant to post it in case any of the reviewers hate me after reading it. But I assure you that the two people we know belong together…will end up together. The whole entire story has already been written in my mind, and if you could see my thoughts, you would know that I WILL have the two characters we love reunite at the end so PLEASE don't stop reviewing or I'll hang my head and cry like a new born baby

Thanks

Kiwiskigirl


	10. Chapter 8: The results

A/n: Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. (Maybe a few more reviews would help) I don't mean you Miss L! Any way, I've been hesitant to put up this chapter, but here it goes! I hope you read my author's note because that will explain everything! Happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I'd like to own (except copies of the books and movies but who doesn't?)**

**Chapter 8**  
**The Results**

Hermione made her way back to the common room after gathering herself together. She walked with her wrist tucked towards her chest as it ached and throbbed, still drawing tears to her eyes. She had thought about going to the hospital wing, but had changed her mind. Madame Pomphrey would be sure to ask her what had happened, and though she was usually quick to think of excuses, that night was the exception. Hermione had never approved of lying and would only do so when it was a grave situation. This qualified. Her eyes stung as she walked threw he portrait hall. Malfoy was heading down the stairs from his room, his arm around Pansy. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Could you two try to keep your hands off one another for a day or two at least. One would think you were joined at the mouth if they didn't know any better."

"I've got to go. See you later." Pansy smiled at Draco. She left his embrace and walked down the stairs, giving Hermione a look that would have killed.

"What was that for?" Draco frowned as he walked down the stairs, his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me mudblood!"

"Don't call me that Malfoy! I've asked you too many times already, how many more times must I be civil with you?"

"Always one more time." He smirked.

"I don't need this right now." She said walking past him.

"I'll tell you what you need." He mumbled, grabbing her arm to stop her. She screamed. "What the Hell?" he stepped back, his hands in the air. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." She cringed, slightly out of breath."

"That doesn't look like nothing Granger." He came closer to her, holding his hand out to her. "Let me see it."

"You're kidding me right? I don't need your help Malfoy. I've never needed you for anything."

"Who would you bounce all of you heinous insults off then?" he smirked. Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "For a girl who is supposed to be so smart, you aren't very logical. You need to learn to except help."

"What makes you think I need help? Especially from you?"

"Oh…" he shrugged. "You're right Granger. Well then, I guess it's okay if I do this…" he went and poked her arm.

"Ouch!" she yelped, bringing her arm close to her again. "Alright, alright…enough! Yes! Yes, I broke my wrist, but…"

"Well then go down to the hospital wing."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to go."

"Your wrist isn't going to heal itself you know."

"Then I'll bandage it myself. I don't want it healed magically."

"And why not?"

"Because, I don't want magic fixing all my problems, it's my wrist, it'll heal on it's own, so save the magic for someone who needs it more."

"Fine, do whatever you want then." Hermione sighed and went up to her room.

She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to do it. Her insides were bursting, it felt as if she was a pot of water on a stove. She was screaming, but no one could hear her. Hermione lay down on her bed, grabbing a pillow and laying her hand on it, gently. Event he tiniest movement sent spikes of pain through her entire arm. She closed her eyes, her voice still screaming in her head, her pleading still echoing through her. What had happened? She still couldn't believe it, he had broken her wrist, crushed it in his fist. A glimmer of hope, perhaps she had imagined it all. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes again. Her wrist was swollen to about three times its normal size, purple decorated her thin hand and arm. She only had moved it slightly to have pain come again. She cringed, closing her eyes. The voices still reeled through her, Viktor grabbing her, it all happened so fast, the hope was gone. There was no going back now. Never had anyone cut so deep into her soul. She had never expected it from him. She told herself he hadn't meant to do it. Her stomach was twisted into knots. Unforgivable! She knew she would never be able to stand in the same room as him and feel content. In those ten minutes she had spent in his classroom, her whole life had turned around, it would never be the same.

"Miss Granger!" there was a knock from the door. Hermione sat up and looked towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"Madame Pomphrey, Dear, open up." she stood up, bring her arm close to her and shuffled towards the door. Hermione opened it and saw the nurse standing in front of her, her face painted with concern.

"Yes?"

"May I please see your hand, Miss Granger?"

"Why?"

"Your hand please." Hermione put out her left hand. "Your other hand, Miss Granger." Madame Pomphrey nodded. Hermione sighed and slowly put out her right hand. The nurse's hands were cold as she examined the black and blue wrist that Hermione held out. "Yes. Come down stairs." Hermione nodded and followed the aged woman down to the common room. She saw Malfoy sitting on the couch, a broad smile on his face.

"What did you do Malfoy?"

"Now, now Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to come fetch me. He said you were badly hurt, and I must agree with him, This looks like a messy break. What happened?" Hermione's heart screamed, she held back the words forming in the back of her mind.

"I…" she looked towards Malfoy who met her gaze and frowned. "I…I slipped in the girl's lavatories. Myrtle was making a mess, there was water all over the floor and I slipped."

"This is not the sort of break you get from falling."

"Well, that's what happened." She said, panic in her voice." The nurse knelt down in front of the student, taking her hand once again.

"If you say so. I'll just heal this now and…"

"No…" she exclaimed. The both of them gave her odd looks. "I mean, I'd rather let them heal naturally, Madame Pomphrey." She sighed.

"But my Dear, you won't be able to write or… the pain will be…"

"I have a 'Quick Notes Quill' Madame, and I can handle the pain." The room was silent.

"Very well." The nurse nodded. "I'll bandage this then, Miss Granger, but will you allow me to administrate a potion so that you will not be overpowered by the pain."

"Fine."

"Alright then." Madame Pomphrey conjured up bandages and began winding the linen around Hermione's thin hand. "You come and see me next week, and I will re-bandage this for you." she said when she finished. She reached into her apron pocket and took out a vial for blue potion. "You take a sip of this every three hours and you should be as good as new in two to three weeks. Be sure to get plenty of sleep." She turned to face Malfoy. "And you, Mr. Malfoy, would you please fetch anything that our Miss Granger here might need, and look after her?" he said nothing, only nodded. "Good night then." She smiled and left them. Hermione stood up and smirked at Malfoy.

"This is so wrong. Me? Look after the Mudblood?"

"You signed yourself up for this one Malfoy, you are the one who called the nurse down."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To bed. Maybe if I go to bed now, I wake up tomorrow morning and this will have all been an extremely bad nightmare."

"You know, I'm not falling for that little, 'I slipped' excuse you gave. Who did it?" he followed her over to the stairs.

"What?"

"You heard me. Who did it? Was it the Weasel?"

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy! Ronald would never…"

"Don't protect him Granger."

"I'm not protecting anyone other then myself. He didn't do anything! Now leave me alone!" she went to her room and slammed the door shut. She lay down on her bed, falling into sleep quickly.

About ten minutes later, Hermione woke up to the sounds of yelling coming from the common room.

"Let me see her!" she knew that voice. Hermione stood up and hurried over to her door, pulling it open. She ran down the stairs to see Malfoy with his back to her, blocking Ron from coming up the stairs. "Hermione…"

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she sighed, realizing what was going on. Malfoy said nothing, only looked up at her on the stairs. "Come on Ron." She motioned for him to come up. Ron nudged him out of the way and followed Hermione to her room.

"What are you doing here Ron?" she asked when they entered her room.

"Well, I was going to ask you how detention…what happened to your hand?" he frowned looking down at the white bandage that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Oh…I was in the girls Lavatories and, well…Myrtle was in there as well. She was making a mess all over the floor. You know how she likes to flood the sinks, and the toilets, and bathtub…she was rater distraught, something about Professor Mcgonnagal closing up the lavatory because it was too much for Filch to take care of…he is rather cruel to her…"

"While this is all fascinating… what happened."

"I slipped, it was rather clumsy of me, I know. Madame Pomphrey bandaged it though, so it should be fine in a few weeks." Ron sat on her bed, holding her left hand in his. Hermione stood in front of him

"So…you're okay then?"

"I'm fine." She nodded, looking down at her feet. Her forehead furrowed as she frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ron…I think we need to talk." She sighed, pulling her hand away and biting her thumb nervously.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well…you see…I've been thinking, you know…and it's just…It's been troubling me, how I'm going to say this to you, so I'm just going to come out and say it." She looked up to meet his eyes and let her arm hang at her side. "I think we should break up." All of a sudden the gleam that had been in Ron's eyes left, and they were filled with anger.

"What?"

"Please don't make me say this again Ronald." She sighed.

"Well then…why?" he shrugged. She didn't answer, just looked down at her feet again. "Come on Hermione! After the other night I thought we were…"

"I know…"

"Now, let me finish." He stood up. "After the other night I thought we were going to…" he was at a loss for words. "Why so suddenly?"

"Ron…" she whispered.

"Hermione, I want to know why you think that this isn't worth your time. Tell me the truth, don't hold back on me. Why?"

"The honest truth? All right then, here it is…we've both changed you and I. I put it aside at the beginning of the year but I can't anymore. And as we've both changed, our feeling have as well…"

"Our feelings? Our feelings haven't changed yours have! Damnit Hermione! I thought…"

"I know…" teardrops began shinning in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry Hermione! Don't you dare cry! You wanted me out of your life, I'm out for good!" he yelled.

"Ron…you aren't listening to me Ron!" he swung the door open and followed him over to the stairs. He sauntered down, while she stayed at the top, watching him leave. "Damn your pride Ron Weasley!" she yelled as he left through the portrait hole. Hermione whipped the tears from her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a big sigh. She headed back to her room slowly.

"So," Malfoy said, leaning in his doorway. "You two set a date yet?" he smirked.

"You think is funny do you. My life is just a series of comedy hours for the world to enjoy."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure you can cross half of the guests off your list, except for Potty and the Junior Weasel, they show anyway." He stood up straight and headed towards her. Hermione kept her back to him as he followed her to her bedroom door. "So, let me get this straight…You and the Weasel just happened to have a rather large argument on the night that you return to the common room with a very broken wrist, and he had ABSOLUTELEY NOTHING to do with this? Call me crazy but he didn't exactly seem like the concerned lover."

"Yes well, I have thought that you were insane for a while now."

"Come on Granger, you can tell me"

"For the thousandth time Malfoy, the floor was wet, I tripped, my wrist snapped. The thing that did this to me is currently called gravity."

"Actually, that was only the third time I've asked, and I still don't believe you Granger,"

"Good night Malfoy." She said over her shoulder as she slammed her door in his face.


	11. I hate them too!

I'm so sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, but my friend stole my notebook (to read it) and she still hasn't given it back. It been weeks I know, please don't give up on me, I promise the next chapter will be up by Monday.

kiwiskigirl


	12. Chapter 9: there's no pill for this

**A/n: Hi! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my notebook was stolen! ( that's how popularit is!) Jk!! My friend borrowed it and i hadn't seen her in three weeks! please don't hate me, just read!**

**DISCLAIMER: Mine!!! Not!!! **

**Chapter 9**

**There's no pill for this morning after!**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt as though she had been impaled by a high speeding train. She was hit with a sudden sickness in her stomach. What had she done? It was Saturday, the day that Slytherin and Gryffindor would play one another in the Quidditch match. She knew that the whole day was going to be awkward. What was she supposed to say? Gee Ron, I'm really sorry, good luck today. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he wouldn't even let two words escape her mouth before walking away. She got up, dreading the day ahead of her. Hermione slipped into a pair of jeans and a gray wool sweater. She had promised to attend the match, and she would at least make an effort to act as normal as possible. She made her way down to the great hall, eyes following her as she passed by the many students. Hermione stopped at the doorway, taking a deep breath in. It was a huge step. She wasn't the person she had been the day before when she had walked into the large hall, having the students judge you as you enter. This was social suicide, and Hermione was diving headfirst. She knew it. A rather large pit was now residing on her stomach. Would anyone sit with her? Would they make her the newest Gryffindor outcast? She was pacing in front of the entrance to the hall, making the other students walk around her to go eat breakfast. She knew she was being ridiculous, Harry and Neville would never…

"What are you doing out here Hermione?" Ginny smiled, greeting her friend.

"I was just…just preparing for war." She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Is this about my brother." Hermione said nothing, only nodded at the red head in front of her. "Harry told me." She sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"What happened to your wrist?" Ginny frowned, seeing Hermione clutch her wrist to her chest because of her nerves.

"Oh…I slipped in the girl's lavatories, you know how myrtle likes to make messes." Ginny nodded, believing her.

"Well, we should go in, classes start in a half hour."

"Yes." Hermione agreed and the two girls went into the great hall together. Hermione's face began to grow redder with every step she took, feeling eyes upon her as she and Ginny headed over to the Gryffindor table, which had gone silent. Ron and Lavender sat together, starring at their plates. The seat next to him was empty and Neville sat in the next seat, both of his sides empty. Ginny gave Hermione a smile and went up behind Neville, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Neville, would you mind terribly if I asked you to sit next to Ron this morning?" Neville frowned, but them looked towards Hermione, who was avoiding all the gazes around her.

"No problem." Neville scooted over to Ron's side, bring his plate along with him.

"Thanks Neville." Ginny sat down next to him, and Hermione sat down next to her and Seamus. Harry sat across from her, a protective eye on Hermione.

"What happened to your wrist?" Hermione sighed, she knew that she would most likely end up answering the same question all day.

"I slipped in the bathroom." She mumbled.

"When did it happen?" Seamus asked.

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Why didn't you have it healed?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I don't know." She shook her head. "To help me remember." She realized what she had just said and cringed.

"Remember what?" Lavender leaned over the table to look at her.

"Not to go into myrtle's bathroom again." She smiled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned around on the bench to look at the first year who had wanted her attention. "The headmistress asked me to give you this, it's in the regards to the dance." She held out a folded piece of parchment out to her. Hermione took the paper and thanked the girl who skipped away, happy to have completed her task. Hermione ripped the parchment open and read it quickly, and her face went blank.

"Damn." She mumbled and looked up tot he teacher's table, where Professor Mcgonnagal motioned her to come forward. "Double damn." She said as she brought her legs over the bench and stood up, regretfully heading towards the teacher's table. "Yes professor?" Hermione sighed when she met the headmistress, who was waiting for her.

"I read over your plans for the dance. They were very good, very well thought out Miss Granger. Wonderful teamwork between you and Mister Malfoy."

"Um…thank-you." She forced a smile onto her face, normally this would have pleased her bit this did not.

"Yes, well, I am pleased with the both of you. I spoke earlier with Mister Malfoy this morning about the two of you presenting your ideas and plans to the school, but he said that you deserved the credit, and to let you announce the dance."

"How…" she turned her head to look at the Slytherin table and saw Draco smirking at her, raising his goblet to her and took a drink. "…Kind of him." She turned back to Mcgonnagal. "But I would really rather not, I'm having a rather difficult morning and…"

"Miss Granger, when you do excellent work, which you did, you must take responsibility for that work. Now, I've already had one head student back out of this, I won't have the both of you turn this down. Now please make your announcement." Hermione stood there dumbly. "As in now Miss Granger." The woman frowned. Hermione turned to face the students sitting at their tables. She reached into her back pocket and slipped her wand out. She brought it to her throat and whispered the spell to elevate her voice.

"Good morning!" her voice boomed through out the great hall. All the heads turned towards her, and Hermione face turned a violent red. "Um…hi." She smiled. "I'm standing up here today to tell you about the December dance." She automatically received the attention of the few heads that hadn't turned to look at her. "The dance will be in December twenty-fourth, every-one will leave for the holidays the next morning. Years five and over can come without dates, if you are under fifth year, you will have to be invited by an older student. The theme…" her voice cracked when she saw Lavender whisper into Ron's ear. "The theme will be…it'll be 'this magic moment'. I'm going to need about twenty students to help me with decorations, that's including all of the co-heads. To sign up, come to the head's common room or tell either myself out Malfoy. Thank-you." She nodded, taking a deep breath and headed back to the Gryffindor table.

"Wonderfully done." Ginny laughed as Hermione sat back down. "It was like you were excepting an award or something."

"Way to exaggerate, Gin." Hermione smiled. She tapped on her teacup and a black liquid appeared. Hermione picked up the cup and took a sip of the steaming drink and smiled.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Ron frowned. Hermione sat up in surprise, she hadn't even expected him to acknowledge her this morning. She looked down at her plate, notable to form words.

"I think what Ron means here is that…"

"Oh…I know, it's just…I have major studying to do today and I need a buzz. Besides, tea is meant to relax, coffee is meant to keep you alert." A few people at the table nodded.

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin today, you know. You're going to be there right?" Harry asked. She had almost forgotten. "You promised, remember."

"I remember." She nodded. "Yeah…I'll be there." Harry gave her a weak smile and continued eating his breakfast.

The stands were filled with the students, five minutes before the Quidditch match began. Hermione was wrapped up in a black jacket, her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. She held her book, 'Charms and Disarms' in one hand, Ginny turning the pages for her because of her broken wrist. The whistle blew, the game began, and the house colors flew through the air quickly above the rest of the students. Harry sat on his broom, high above everyone else, searching for the golden snitch. Ron flew in front of the hoops, guarding them. Hermione's nerves were high, watching as Ron almost fell off his broom. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her as well.

He sat on broom, watching her. Her eyes were nervously watching the sky. As smart as she was supposed to be, she knew nothing about the real world. He looked up, hearing the faint buzzing a bludger. He leaned over to his teammate and snatched the bat from him. Anger fueled his actions. He hit the bludger towards the read head Weasel.

Hermione rushed to the hospital wing. Her heart raced, her shoes echoing down through the hallway. She heard voices up ahead.

"He's asleep, Minerva. He'll probably stay asleep for a few days." Madame Pomphrey whispered to Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Will he be alright?" the old woman's voice was shaky.

"It is hard to tell. The bludger hit him with impeccable speed. It's a wonder he even made it off the field." Hermione moved closer to the white screen that hid the people she heard. "I'll be tending to him tonight, but I can't promise anything.

"Very well." Hermione peered through a small hole in the screen. "Keep me posted then." The gray haired woman nodded and swept out from behind the screen. "Miss Granger!"

"Professor…is he alright?"

"You were listening, why don't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry professor, I just…"

"He's asleep, he'll probably be asleep for a while."

"Can I see him?"

"Miss Granger, I'm not sure…"

"Please Professor Mcgonnagal? I'll only be a minute, I swear!" she pleaded. The old woman looked down at the young girl in front of her, fear in her eyes.

"Very well, but only for a moment." The woman nodded. Hermione thanked her quickly and took in a deep breath, stepping towards the screen. Her heart suddenly became heavy. Ron was lying in bed, his hair tossed over the pillow. His eyes were closed, perfectly motionless. It seemed as if she could simply touch his hand, and he would have woken up. She went over to his bed. There was a small chair that she sat in, taking his hand in hers that had rested at his side. She squeezed his hand slightly.

"Ron." She whispered, bringing his hand to her cheek. "I…I don't know if you can hear me. Mcgonnagal said you would be asleep for a while." Her eyes became laced with tears. "Oh Ron!" she choked back tears. "You must get better Ron. What's Harry going to do without you? You know how foolish he can be. And your sister, your whole family…what about me?"

"What about you Granger?" she jumped hearing Malfoy's voice. She turned to look at him, still holding Ron's hand.

"You shouldn't be here Malfoy."

"And why is that?"

"Perhaps because you put him here." She said angrily, putting Ron's hand at his side and stood up, walking towards him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Get out of here now!"

"I will as soon as you tell me what you're doing here. You aren't family, at least not anymore."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy."

"The Mudblood is angry! Now tell me the truth, are you more upset about him being knocked out, or that I've called you out on your obsession with the Weasel?"

"Don't pretend like you know everything about me Malfoy. You've already made and ass of yourself acting like you actually know who I am. You don't know anything about me!"

"I beg to differ, Mudblood. Why are you defending him?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Ron didn't do this to me." She held up her arm that was still wrapped. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well then who did it? Come out with it!"

"You two! What are you doing in here?" Madame Pomphrey shouted, coming out from the other side of the screen.

"Professor Mcgonnagal said I could see him."

"And you Malfoy?"

"I…" she shrugged.

"He came to take me back to our common room. Professor Mcgonnagal thought I would be…" she sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"I…I understand Miss Granger. Please take her back to your common room. She shouldn't be here."

"Thank you Madame Pomphrey." Hermione nodded and headed towards the door with Malfoy at her heels.

"What the hell was that Granger?" Malfoy whispered as they headed down the hallway towards the common room.

"What was what?" she asked, taking in a deep breath.

"Don't play stupid with me Granger. You can't fake that. You could have gotten me detention. Aren't you Gryffindors supposed to be honest and sincere? Now what the fuck was that?"

"Language!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Never mind that Granger! Bloody Hell! I can swear all the fuck I want!"

"Fine, do what you want to do." She said. She was tired and rubbed her eyes as she sighed. "I don't care anymore."

"Damn straight I'll do what I want."

"Great, I'll be sure to stay out of your way then." She nodded and continued walking.

"Fine."

"Fine." They were silent for a few moments. Hermione looked over to Malfoy. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What?"

"Well, you made a whole speech about how you can do anything you want to do…"

"I know what I said, Granger."

"So, I'm waiting for something incredible to happen." She sighed. He said nothing. "Nothings happening." She whispered. "So…"

"So…I'm going to make you tell me what happened to your wrist." Her smile vanished from her face. "I know you're just boiling inside. I can just picture it. The Weasel whispering sweet nothings into your ear. All of a sudden you broke up with him. Naturally he's upset. He grabs you. Pulling you towards him. You were desperate, you tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong, even for the Weasel, and then just as…"

"Enough!" she shouted.

"Snap." She smirked.

"What is wrong with you? You incessant little…uh!" she leaned against the wall and continued yelling. "Do you know how badly you've ruined this whole year? Seventh year was supposed to be the highlight of a lifetime!"

"I'm not the one who broke your wrist!"

"I know that!"

"Well then who did?"

"Viktor!" she screamed. She sunk down to the floor, tears draining from her eyes. "It was Viktor." She whispered and clutched her knees to her chest. Malfoy stood on shock. "He gave me detention." she began to shake. "He…kissed me. I tried to tell him but…" she shook her head. "…He wouldn't take no for an answer. And…" she gave up, resting her head on her knees. They stayed in silence, except for Hermione's tears.

"How long has this been going on?" he whispered.

"Since the beginning of the year." She lifted hear head up to look at him. "You won't tell anyone will you?" he looked down the miserable girl before him, tears still rolling down her cheeks, making them a soft pink.

"No." he shook his head. Hermione sighed and stood up, running her hands under her eyes to dry her face. They walked to the common room in silence, and then went their separate ways to their rooms, never saying a word.


	13. Chapter 10: A much needed holiday

**A/n: finally done!! this chapter took my forever to type so you better like it! I broke 200 written pages today, not all of them are up yet, but they will be. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: to be mine, or not to be mine, that is the question! Harry Potter will never be mine!!! tear!!! so sad!  
**

**Chapter 10**

**A much needed holiday**

It had been two weeks since Hermione and Ron had broken up, there were two weeks left until the dace. Everyone was on pins and needles. Excitement flooded the castle walls. It was as if the cold weather only appeared outside of the castle. Inside, laughter could be heard from every corner. Girls were busy readying themselves for the dance, while the boys gathered together keeping one another's company and switching advice. All they had to do was wear their dress robes and show up. The girls however had a completely different way of planning. Perhaps the one place where laughter wasn't omitting was the Head's common room.

Hermione had been on edge since the night she had finally told someone the truth about what happened to her wrist, and that person, much to her dismay, was Malfoy himself. He had been quiet around her ever since her confession. She wasn't complaining or anything, she would rather not speak to him either. They drifted in and out of the common room, never acknowledging each other.

Ron had woken up three days after the Quidditch match. They had been the three longest days of Hermione's entire life. She hadn't been there when he woke up. She had gone to have her wrist re-bandaged by Madame Pomphrey, and then would sit with him for an hour or so before Madame Pomphrey told her to move along and enjoy her day off from school. Many of the teachers had come down with the flu, and classes had been canceled. She smiled at him, he would have rejoiced at a day off. Ironic.

However, that day Hermione had gone up the hospital wing as usual. Madame Pomphrey usually sat behind her desk, reading a book that taught how to heal the body in some odd way. But when Hermione arrived, she wasn't there. There was a buzz in the room, voices attempting to speak in whispers, bit failed due to their excitement, and no one could be quiet. Hermione snuck around the curtain that surrounded Ron's bed. Her heart felt as though it had jumped out of her chest. Ron was sitting up in bed, surrounded by six or seven people, Lavender sitting beside him, a wide smile on her face. Madame Pomphrey was fussing over him, putting his arm in a sling and bandaging him up.

"How are you feeling boy?"

"Great." He smiled.

"And the pain?"

"Only a little."

"Oh…I can't believe this!" Lavender laughed, taking his hand in hers. "It's a miracle, a beautiful miracle!" '**That should be me' **Hermione thought to herself. He looked over to Lavender and smiled, then turned to see Hermione standing there.

"Hermione!" he looked utterly surprised. Madame Pomphrey turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong Dear?"

"Oh…it's nothing…it's just…you told me to come and see you, but that was before…" she looked at Ron quickly and then back to the nurse. "You're busy Madame, I'll come back later." She turned to leave.

"Nonsense Dear, you and Mr. Weasley are friends, why don't you stay and sit, then I can wrap your arm again."

"Oh, no I really shouldn't…"

"But you've been here the last three days for hours on end, come and sit down."

"I…I have to go, but thank you Madame Pomphrey." She avoided Ron's surprised glare and headed for the exit.

Hermione headed quickly down the hall, her face red and blushed.

"Hey, where are you of to?" Harry smiled as he grabbed the inside of her arm. They had spent the last three days together, Harry reassuring her that Ron was going to be all right. He had carried her books for her, due to her arm. She had spent most of her evening in the hospital wing, and he never said a word to her about Ron hating her. He would only smile at her, not letting on that he knew where she disappeared to each night. Now Lavender had taken her place, a place that she was not quite ready to give up. What was she thinking? She had broken up with him hadn't she?

"Oh…" she stopped and turned to face Harry. "He's awake."

"Ron?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling. "He's still in the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey's making a big fuss over him."

"Well, how's he looking?"

"He's got a black eye, and his arm is a sling…"

"Well, great you two will match." He motioned to her arm. She sighed, looking down at her hand and then back up at him. "Sorry…" he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, nothing could ruin her mood. "Why don't you go and see him, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

"Alright, I will. What about you?"

"I've got to go speak with Professor Mcgonnagal about the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend, but you should go. I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye." He sighed, and began walking towards the hospital wing.

"Later."

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Professor Mcgonnagal frowned. She sat behind her desk, Hermione sitting in a chair in front of her.

"I mean…I'm just not feeling up to the trip Professor, at least not this weekend. And it's not just my arm."

"What else is bothering you then, Miss Granger?" the woman asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing…nothing I care to share, that is, or to go into detail about either. But please…Malfoy is going, and I'm sure he's capable of handling everyone with the help of the co-heads." she spoke desperately. "Just this one time, please Professor…"

"Miss Granger, when I chose you as Headgirl, I knew you were bright, strong, and a very good leader…I'm not seeing that anymore. Your grades have slipped, not too badly, but you seem to be rather distracted lately. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" she asked. Hermione frowned, pondering how she should answer.

"No." she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes professor." She nodded.

"Very well." She folded her hands on her desk and continued her lecture. "You must make an effort, Dear, and effort to be a role model. I know this year has been difficult for everyone to adjust to the recent events that have taken place."

"I must admit that this year has been a challenge. Living with Malfoy has been a nightmare. I really am fine professor. I just need a break, that's why I was thinking, when everyone has gone to Hogsmeade, I could stay here and have a few hours to myself."

"I see." The woman nodded. "I'll tell you what. I'll speak with Mr. Malfoy and ask him if he thinks he can handle the trip with just the co-heads." Hermione sighed; there went her chances. She knew Malfoy wouldn't help her. He had been ignoring her for the last two weeks, the Malfoy ways could only be suppressed for so long. "Does that work for you?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Thank-you." She stood up.

"You are most welcome Miss Granger."

Hermione hurried into the common room, out of breath from running. She dropped her books down onto the floor, seeing Malfoy sleeping on the couch.

"Malfoy!" He sat up with a start, rubbing his eyes. She sat down next to him, talking quickly. "I know you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks, which is alright with me, to be sure. But please, I need you to do something for me." He didn't say anything so she continued. "Now, you know you're the last person I would ask a favor like this of, but I'm desperate…"

"Save it Granger!" he sighed. "I already received a letter from Mcgonnagal, I have a meeting with her in…" he looked down at his watch, "…approximately ten minutes."

"What? How is that possible? I left her office no more then five minutes ago. What, did she have someone under her desk writing the letter as we spoke?"

"Relax Granger!" he shook his head, annoyed. "What is it you want me to do?"

"She's going to ask you if you can handle chaperoning the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend, alone. Mind you, it's not really alone, seeing as you have the co-heads to help out. I asked her if I could stay here while everyone else goes. Now please Malfoy, If there is any shred of human decency in you at all, would you please tell her that you can handle it." There was a long silence while he was thinking, his brown furrowed.

"What's in it for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, What's in it for me? What will you do for me Granger? I do expect something back, you know."

"I knew it!" she shrugged. "I knew you couldn't stay civil forever!" she stood up. "You, Draco Malfoy, don't possess any kind of conscience at all."

"Here we go again! You know, it seems like all of these conversations we have end up with the same dialogue!"

"Well, what the hell did you think was going to happen, Malfoy? I ask you to do one tiny favor for me. Now, I knew it was a long shot, to ask you of all people, but you know, I took a chance…I took a leap of faith! And what happens? I fall on my ass!" Hermione was pacing in front of the fire. "Honestly, I don't know why I even asked."

"I know why you asked."

"Enlighten me, then." She faced him, her hands on her hips.

"Ooh…power stance!" he smirked.

"No, really, tell me!"

"You granger…have faith in people, don't ask me why. You've probably been greatly influenced by Saint Potter, but in any case, you actually believe that people can change. You see, you're what people call and idiot-savont."

"Oh really!"

"Yes, you're book smart. Top of your class, the golden student, but you have no clue about life. You're not alone, Most wizards have no common sense, anyway, you're like a five-year-old who still thinks they can grow up and be whatever they want."

"Yes, well, you're just an idiot, save the savont!"

"Well, that may be, but at least I have an actual perspective on life while you're in your own little world."

"It's a good thing then, that my own little world doesn't have you in it! That suits me very well!"

"Keep telling yourself that Granger."

"Uh! You are unbelievable!"

"So I've been told. It's my suave debonair charm, correct?"

"No, it's the fact that you think you know everything! You don't know everything Malfoy! You're just so bloody confident, people believe whatever you tell them. I may have faith in people, but you are definitely the exception!"

"Yes, well, I guess you just earned yourself a trip to Hogsmeade! Excited Mudblood?" he smirked.

"Meeting tonight, don't forget." Hermione motioned to Ginny at the breakfast table on Friday morning. "Seven o'clock in the common room."

"How could we forget?" Ron mumbled from across the table, his arm was still in a sling, and he still had his black eye. Madame Pomphrey had let him leave the night before. Lavender sat at his side.

"Pardon?"

"Well, you just seem to be looking forwards to the trip is all."

"You know Ronald, I hadn't planned on doing this seeing as you just left the hospital wing, but for your information, I went to see Professor Mcgonnagal to ask her if I could stay behind while everyone else went. She refused me request, if it wasn't for Malfoy, I wouldn't be going at all."

"I wouldn't knock the guy your sleeping with Hermione, that's not a good idea."

"Ronald Weasley!" she gasped, receiving the table's attention. "How dare you assume such things!"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't put it past you!"

"You know what they say about assuming, Ronald. It makes and ass out of 'u' and 'me'." She raised an eyebrow. "And you're one to tale!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he stood up.

"Only that you're an arrogant prat. Me? Sleeping with Malfoy!" she stood up. Malfoy looked over to the Gryffindor table, hearing his name. "Have you lost your mind? Him?" she motioned to the Slytherin table. "HELL NO! He's slimy and vulgar and ridiculous, but you Ronald, are a hipocrite!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes it is!"

"Then prove me wrong!!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Prove to me that you and that git haven't…" the whole hall was silent.

"You really want me to do that?" she frowned. He nodded. Hermione was about to turn around and walk over to the Slytherin table, when she felt herself being turned around and her lips met another pair. It was brief, but direct. When the lips pulled away from her, she took a step back and looked right at Malfoy. A frown was displayed on her face, while a broad smile was on his. She brought her hand up suddenly and slapped him across the face. He brought his hand up to his cheek, a red splotch where her hand had connected with his skin, and then turned back to Ron. "Is that proof enough for you." She sighed. He was about to answer when Lavender grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss to rival the one between Hermione and Malfoy. When they separated, Hermione had fled from the great hall.

Hermione had run to the girl's lavatory tears in her eyes. What had just happened? It seemed as if the world was closing in on her, becoming smaller and smaller every moment, one by one, people were dissipating from her life. Once she had calmed herself down, Hermione made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was late, ten minutes late. Most teachers would look the other way when a student was late once or twice for class, but she knew that Viktor would do anything to give her detention so he could talk to her. She was in for it. She pulled the door open, sending a loud creek through the classroom.

"Miss Granger! You are late!" the voice boomed over the students murmurs.

"Sorry Professor. I had to go see Madame Pomphrey about something."

"Very well. You may join us, but if you show up late again, don't expect to be aloud to participate. Now after, that…rather odd confrontation between you and the Slytherins, I would like to extend to you your invitation to join Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson." Viktor smiled. Hermione looked over to where the two Slytherins were facing one another. "Would you care to join them so that I may continue with my lesson?"

"Yes, thank-you Professor." She said as she headed over to her partners were. Pansy sniggered rather loudly, while Malfoy said nothing, knowing he was sure to get slapped again if he wasn't careful.

"No, Thank-you Miss Granger." He said before moving to stand before the entire class. "Now, can anyone tell me what the Alazar curse is for?" Hermione's hand flew up into the air. Her's was the only one. "How very predictable." He sighed. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Thomas Alazar was the wizard who began the Azkaban Prison. He gathered the dementors and…and he created the…Thomas Alazar came up with the idea to use the kiss that the dementors use to…" she stopped. "Why are we learning about Thomas Alazar, Sir?"

"Why not?"

"Well, he created a way for people to be tortured and killed. Excuse me sir. But he isn't exactly a good role model."

"And you don't believe that punishing and killing people who have performed these monstrosities against others is just?"

"Not everyone in Azkaban is guilty."

"Oh, really? Can you name anyone in particular?"

"Well…" she hesitated, looking over at Harry.

"Name some for us will you?"

"Hagrid!" she exclaimed looking up at Viktor. "Hagrid was brought to Azkaban in our third year, and he hadn't done anything to end up there, he didn't deserve that. Some people go to Azkaban because other people with more power have sway over punishments."

"Oh, I see. Your dear Professor Hagrid was a convict?"

"No!" she shook her head. "He was brought there because some people won't step up and take responsibility for their own actions."

"Oh please Miss Granger, you seem to be dancing around the subject. Why was Hagrid sent to Azkaban?" she looked over to Malfoy, who was looking at the ground.

"Never mind." She shook her head.

"Never mind? That isn't an answer."

"I know." She sighed.

"So you're forfeiting the question, then?"

"Yes." She shrugged.

"Well, it's an all time first, isn't it? Ten points from Gryffindor! Let's continue shall we? Today you will learn how to pass the curse back to your attacker. So, your partner will say the word, Alazarious, and then you will say Salarium. This will send the spell back. I will ask that you not cast the spell too strongly yet, this curse will fill you with grief that will be excruciating. Is that understood?" the classes nodded, a few answering out loud. "Good. Begin." Then class broke out into their individual conversations on their groups.

"Losing your touch Mudblood?" Pansy smiled.

"You know Pansy, as much as I would love to have this conversation with you, we have work to do."

"Scared?"

"No Pansy, I just want to get this over with." She forced a smile onto her face, walking a few strides away from them and turning around, she pulled her wand from inside her robes, pointing it towards them. "You want to go first"

"No." Malfoy stepped in front of Pansy.

"Good, let's get going then." She nodded, letting Malfoy get ready. "Alazarious!" she shouted. A red spark flew from the tip of her wand. Malfoy blocked it, shouting the response. Just as he did so, Hermione heard laughing from the other side of the room. It was Lavender's laugh. All of a sudden she felt a wave of nausea came over her. Her face went blank. There was a distant scream, her own voice, before she collapsed to the floor.

_She was reliving it all. Dumbledor, taking his last breath before he fell to the ground. The funeral when she realized that her life would never be normal again and that it had never been normal. Her terrible summer, that distant hope that it would all change. Ron shouting at her, Lavender kissing him in front of the entire school, Malfoy kissing her in front of the whole school. What had happened to her life?_

"Hermione!" she could hear voices around her, but they were far in the distance, too far to respond. She wanted to. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and tell them she was here, but it was no use, they couldn't hear her. "Hermione wake up!" she knew that voice. He was practically all she had left of the years before now, and ironically his life was in the most dangerous at the time. She wanted desperately to cling to him, to make him promise to always be around, no matter what happens, and to not leave her like the others had. "Hermione!" Her eyes flickered, and then opened. The entire class, all of the students, or at least half of them wearing worried faces surrounded her. Harry helped her to her feet, taking hand. "What happened?" he asked. She looked over at Malfoy. She could have been digging his grave right about then. He knew it and she knew it. "Hermione?"

"It was my fault." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I sent the spell over, it was too strong, and when he sent it back, I got distracted and wasn't paying attention. It's not his fault." She looked up at Harry.

"You don't have to protect him you know." Ron said from behind her. She spun around to look at him. "We all saw what happened."

"Obviously not, Ronald. I'm not protecting him. Not that you care I wasn't paying attention. Malfoy didn't do anything."

"Mr. Malfoy! What were you thinking?" Viktor made his way to the center of the crowd. "Sending another student backwards?" a few giggles come from the students. "Hitting her with such a spell that could send her into deep depression? She could be hospitalized! This is grounds for expulsion! Miss Granger, are you alright?" he touched her shoulder. Hermione flinched, pulling away from him.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "There's no need to fuss over me."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy is lucky indeed, you could have been severely injured. I assure you he will be punished."

"Um…hello…I was the one who was hit, I think I know what happened. Malfoy wasn't at fault, Don't expel him."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, would you please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing at once. Mr. Malfoy you have detention with me tonight, be here at eight."

"We have a Head's meeting tonight Sir." Harry told him. "He has to be there. We're discussing the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend." Viktor frowned, and then let out a sigh.

"Very well. I won't go against the rules of the school. Please come at dinner then." Hermione just looked down, frustrated. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Hermione." Harry smiled and headed towards the door.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione said as the three students walked towards the hospital wing. "He didn't even do anything!"

"What is wrong with you two? You could have expelled Malfoy!" Ron sighed. "Besides, how can you be so sure? He sent a spell and it hit you! How is that not his fault?"

"He didn't mean for it to hit me Ronald! It was an accident." She said, not wanting him to say another word to her.

"Sort of like this morning?" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. Harry was walking between the two of them, afraid that one would hit the other at any moment, and all hell would break loose.

"You agree with me, don't you Harry?"

"I can't say." He shrugged. "I didn't see it happen, I only saw you collapse. I do want to believe you Hermione, but we all know Malfoy. You've always been feuding. Who's to say he didn't seize the moment and attack you? It's in his character, after all."

"People can change, Harry, you know that as well as I do."

"Malfoy? Change? That's like asking a bird not to fly, or a fish not to swim! It would be an earth-shattering phenomenon! There would be celebrations!" Ron laughed at his own joke.

"Well, you never know, look at the summer each of us had. Maybe he had an equally depressing one."

"How could Malfoy have a depressing summer with his father being the bastard that he is? He gets everything that pops into his bleached blonde head!"

"That's not true…"

"I'm sorry, are we talking about the same person here? The person who, so far has been nothing but a bastard, like his father, to all of us? The person who, no more then a month ago, you hated? The person who lead to the death of Dumbledor, because that's who I'm talking about."

"Don't be so naïve Ron. He loathes his father completely for making him the way he is."

"Yes, he loathes is father so much that he helped him escape into hiding last month."

"Lucius Malfoy is missing?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. 'He was supposed to go to a hearing at the ministry of magic. He never arrived. Did you notice a time when he wasn't in the common room all night?" Hermione thought about that, there was that night that her and Ron were alone, but he was supposed to have night detention with filch.

"No." she sighed. "He just vanished?"  
"That's what they're saying. The ministry seems to that Bastard Junior had something to do with it." Ron answered.

"I didn't notice anything."

"Well, Lucius Malfoy is nowhere to be found." The three students were silent as they walked further through the hallways.

"You know, I really don't need to see Madame Pomphrey again."

"You're becoming a regular visitor." Harry smiled.

"It's that time of the year." She looked over at Ron, who was looking down at his feet as he walked.

"You three!" the students stopped in their tracks. 'What are you doing out of class?" Professor Mcgonnagal asked them, her robes sweeping behind her as she came closer to them.

"Professor Krum asked us to take Hermione to the hospital wing, she was hit by a spell."

"And what spell would that be?"

"The Alazarious curse ma'am." Hermione answered.

"I see. She seems to be fine though, does she not?"

"The spell wasn't that strong Professor. I wasn't paying attention is all."

"Well, it seems to be your lucky day Miss Granger. The Alazarious spell can be dangerous."

"Yes professor."

"So, you'll be able to come to the Hogsmeade trip? Mr. Malfoy said he was incapable of chaperoning alone."

"Yes, I'll be there." She sighed.

"Wonderful. I'll see you three tomorrow morning then."

"Yes Professor." They nodded in unison. Professor Mcgonnagal nodded as well and swept past them, moving down the hall.

"Granger, we're having the Heads meeting in the empty potions classroom." Malfoy stopped Hermione in the hallway to the next class.

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so Mudblood, that's why."

"Wonderful." She sighed "By the way, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Oh good, because I was just sick with concern for your well being." He smirked after his snarky statement.

"I can see that." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, empty potions classroom, eight tonight, I'll be there, anything else?"

"Not at the moment." He said before the bell rang, and he left her alone in the hallway.

Hermione had gone to the potions classroom a half-hour early, she hated to be late. When she arrived, no one else was there yet. She sat on the teacher's desk, holding her book in her hands, reading.

"I thought you would be here early." A voice came from the doorway. Hermione looked up and saw Pansy walking towards her. Hermione set her book down beside her and swung her legs over the edge of the desk. "That was some show you put on today Mudblood."

"You would know all about shows, wouldn't you Parkinson?" Hermione jumped off the desk.

"That I would, but at least I'm up front about it. You know, honesty is the best policy."

"Your honesty may be the one thing you have that doesn't make you like the other Slytherins."

"On the contrary, Slytherins are known for being honest, brutally honest." She smiled. "Beside, who said I wanted to be so different from my classmates. The only people I'm really different from are your superhero friends. You're this sad little student with no real life. You do realize you work harder then you have to right? Or, I suppose you have nothing better to do with your time."

"I work hard Pansy, so that I don't have to find anything else to do with my time." Pansy flipped her raven hair. "And so that when we graduate, I'll actually be able to have a life."

"Your life, Granger, has already been planned out for you."

"Has it? Have you been looking into your crystal ball again Pansy? You and I both know that Trawlawney was nothing more then a circus attraction. The only reason I respected her was because Dumbledor trusted her, and lets face it, he occasionally out trust in the wrong places. I my self never thought that she was anything more then a side show. So, tell me Pansy, what's in my cards?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Let me ask you something, girl to girl." Hermione stepped closer to her. "Are you more upset over the fact that he kissed me, or the fact that he liked it?" Pansy was about to respond when the classroom door opened again.

"Arrogant prat!" Ginny Weasley yelled as she tripped into the classroom followed by Blaise Zambini, a wide smile on his face.

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"Your friendship isn't welcome here, Zambini!" Harry walked through the doorway, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What a pleasant outlook you have there Potter." Malfoy smirked, everyone wore confused faces, no one had seen him come in. "I must say I expected more from the great and honorable Potter. Can't we all just get along?" he looked over at Hermione. "We should all learn from our dear Mudblood here." He sauntered over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked away from him and let out a deep breath. "Now this one knows that inter-house relationships are extremely beneficial."

"Elaboration is going to get you into trouble one day, Malfoy." Hermione pulled away from him. "Are we all here?"

"The sooner we get this over with the better." Ginny sighed, looking over at Hermione.

"Oh that hurt!" Zambini brought his hand to his chest.

"Fuck off!" Ginny exclaimed, turning away from him. "We're missing…"

"Sorry I'm late." Ron walked through the door with Neville.

"Now we're all here." Hermione said, averting her eyes from him.

"Can anyone think of a reason why this meeting would be in ant way awkward?" Malfoy smirked. Hermione hit him in the chest, making him take a deep breath in.

"Let's get started, shall we?" she sat down on the front desk, the co-heads sitting on top of the student's desks, Malfoy stood next to her. "So, the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow and we're all supposed to attend to look after everyone. Is everyone planning on going?" they all nodded and muttered their answers. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll meet outside after breakfast. Professor Mcgonnagal wanted me to tell you that we don't have to work the whole day, We just gather the students together to go to the town and to leave, so we're aloud to look around as well. We'll leave Hogsmeade at four in the afternoon and comeback to the castle. Are there any questions?" no one answered. "Alright then, if no one has anything…" she glanced at Malfoy.

"I'd like to talk about the dance." Malfoy interjected. The co-heads sat up at the mention of the dance. "You all must attend. You will help out, and lucky for our little Mudblood here, she and I can come without dates. I would suggest that you eight do come with someone."

"What? Why?" Neville frowned.

"Because Longbottom, coming without a date would make us all look pathetic, not just yourself."

"Don't listen to him Neville, you don't have to come with a date." She shot Malfoy a dangerous glare. "Do you all have your detention slips?" Everyone stood up and handed her their papers, the Slytherins carrying more then the Gryffindors. "Pansy, what is this?" Hermione looked over to the pug-faced girl.

"I gave her detention. What do you want to know?"

"You gave her detention for looking at you?"

"That's right. I'm a seventh year and she gave me an attitude, I don't have to take that…"

"Pansy, she's a first year, and she's a Gryffindor!" Hermione looked down at the paper again. "There's no need for this." She tore the paper up and set it beside her.

"You can't do that!" Pansy exclaimed and stood up. "You can't do that!"

"Tell me what I can't do, I'll surprise you. Now sit down so we can continue the meeting." Pansy sat hesitantly. "Thank-you. We'll look over your papers and give you a list of the punishment we approve." Hermione handed Malfoy half of the pile. "That's all for tonight." Everyone stood up, talking amongst themselves and left.

"Well that went well, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I think it went very well." Hermione sighed, jumping off the desk and gathering her things.

"So, why do you think the Weasel was late?" Malfoy asked.

"How should I know Malfoy? I can't see through walls or around corners, and I certainly can't read minds, although I am working on it."

"So, you're not the least bit suspicious?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said no, so I'll just tell you what you want to hear…yes, of course the thought has crossed my mind, but I'm only human and I'd by lying to you it I said it didn't worry me, but there are other factors. Take for example, the fact the he came in with Neville.

"Good point." He nodded. "Lavender is going to be crushed." She smiled.

"Uh! Malfoy, now I have to go and scratch that image from my mind!" she laughed and headed towards the door. "Can I ask you a question?" she turned to Malfoy. "Why is Pansy such a…"

"A bitch?"

"I was going to say…yeah, that." She smiled as they walked through the door.

The students left the school the next morning at exactly nine. The third years were filled with such excitement; it was there first trip. Hermione smiled as she heard them laugh with one another.

"You seem quiet this morning." Neville said as they made their way to Hogsmeade. Hermione looked over to Ron and Lavender, her arm through his as they walked through the snowy town.

"It seems as if in the past few months, the only two things people have said to me re, 'are you alright' and 'you seem quiet'." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Neville looked down at his feet. "People are just worried about you, that's all"

"I know…I know that. But it's hard trying to please people when all you want to do is just be left alone."

"You need a holiday."

"I would agree with you Neville, but there's no possible way I can go home this Christmas, which is why I wanted to stay at the castle today."

"Well, this is a trip and it is supposed to be fun." He smiled. "How about a butterbeer on me?" Hermione laughed and nodded her head.

"Alright." She agreed.

"It's crowded in here." Hermione hung her coat on the back of her chair in the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Neville and Hermione sat on their high chairs at their table.

"It must be rush hour."

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asked. She was a middle-aged woman with large glasses covering her face.

"Two butterbeers please." Neville smiled at the woman she wrote the order down on a piece of parchment and walked away, leaving the two students alone. Hermione looked around and noticed that students were occupying many of the tables. "So, how are the plans for the dance coming?"

"Oh, great, I guess. Neville, don't listen to a word Malfoy says. You know he's full of himself."

"I had noticed. I don't usually listen to him though, I would rather just punch him."

"That's not all I'd like to do to him. Punching I just so third year." She laughed and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, don't fret, I wasn't planning on coming with a date anyhow."

"Neville, I didn't mean…"

"I know what you all think, Hermione. I get it. I don't take offense. In a way I've created this person you all deem as a loner."

"You aren't…"

"Come on, you and I both know I've been a loner ever since our first year. That's alright with me." He shrugged. "Let's not talk about this anymore. How about you? Are you going with anyone?" she took in a deep breath.

"You know, people are saying I have really bad timing, that I should have waited until after the dance to break up with Ron. What do you think?" she asked.

"Does it really matter what I think?"

"It matters to me."

"I think that you, Hermione Granger, have changed a lot." She laughed, taking a sip of her butterbeer that the waitress had left on the table while they had been talking. "I saw you before you two separated, you were probably the saddest person I've seen in a longtime, besides myself. You had to pretend to be happy around everyone. At the time, I would have told you that you were making the right decision, but looking at you now…you're miserable. Honestly, it's like the light has been turned off inside of you. I know it's a cliché and that I've said this already, but you've definitely changed." Hermione sighed.

"Do you know how awful it is to find the person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life when you're eleven?" she smiled sadly.

"You feel that strongly for him?" Neville frowned. Hermione was about to answer when the bell over the door rang. She looked over her shoulder, and then down at her drink.

"While we're on the subject…" she smiled. Neville looked past her and saw Ron and Lavender speaking with the waitress. She was telling them there were no tables open at the moment. "Don't look!" she hissed. "They might see us." She was cupping her face with her hands to hide her face.

"And that's a bad thing?" he laughed.

"Neville, please don't…"

"Ron, Lavender…over here!" Neville called out to them. Ron nodded and took Lavender's hand, leading her over to the table,

"Hey Neville." Ron patted him on the back, and the looked over to Hermione. "Hi." He nodded to her,

"Hi." She whispered, holding her bottle between her hands.

"Well, go on, sit you two." Neville motioned for them to join. The two open seats were on either side of them. Lavender sat on the left and Ron on the right. "So, have you two been around town?"

"We just left Honeydukes, and before that we went to the twin's joke shop." Lavender smiled. "They weren't there of course." Hermione took a large gulp of her drink, holding back a comment that had come to mind. "And how about you two?"

"I've been with Hermione. We were showing some third years around."

"I thought we didn't have to help out." Lavender seemed confused.

"You didn't. It wasn't planned or anything, they just got lost." Hermione explained to her.

"Do you want anything?" the waitress returned.

"We'll have what they're having." Ron told her.

"Ronny! You know I don't drink that stuff!" Lavender exclaimed, while Hermione and Neville suppressed laughter.

"Make that a water and a butterbeer." Ron mumbled.

"I'll be back in a minute." The waitress said as she turned to leave. They sat in silence for a moment as they observed the people around them.

"Are you going home for the New Year?" Hermione looked at Ron.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Mum and dad want me too, Fred and George are as well. How about you?"

"No, I have to stay. Duty calls. Neville?"

"Grandmother wants to see me. She was sick last month, so I'll go and help out for the holidays."

"She won't even recognize you Neville." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I know. That's why I'll have a photo of her on the train." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a moving picture of Neville and his grandmother. She was leaning over and kissing Neville on the cheek, leaving red lipstick stains behind. "It's evidence."

"Wonderful." Hermione smiled. Neville returned the photo into his pocket and the table was silent again. Lavender seemed to be waiting for someone to ask where she was spending her holidays.

"Well, I go home every Christmas. It's my favorite holiday." Hermione rested her chin in her hand, her elbow against the table. "We always get a big tree and the whole family comes…"

"Granger!" Draco Malfoy came running to the table.

"What is it?" she sat up straight.

"There's been an accident between two third years, blood everywhere. We've go t to go." Hermione stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"I'm sorry guys." She said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Malfoy took her coat from her and held it as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. "I'll pay you for the butterbeer Neville, thank-you. Bye!" she ran to the door with Malfoy at her heels.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked when they were outside of the three broomsticks. Malfoy just smirked. "Malfoy, where's the accident? The blood everywhere? Remember?" she urged him.

"There is no accident." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" she shouted. "What do you mean there's no accident?"

"You looked like you needed to get out of there." He shrugged.

"You made it up?" she frowned. He nodded. "How could you do that? What am I going to say to them now?" she motioned to the pub.

"You're the genius, Granger, make something up."

"Lie?"

"It's not like you've never lied before."

"That's different!"

"How was that different?"

"I can't believe you did this! I don't want to go around lying to the people who trust me! Bad things happen when you do that! Really bad things!"

"I would think that you would be a bit more appreciative that I got you out of there. After all, I was the one who made you come to Hogsmeade in the first place."

"And are you proud of that statement Malfoy?" he was about to answer when she cut him off. "Never mind, it's not important. Let's just get everyone together to leave, it's almost four." She sighed, walking away from him.


	14. Chapter 11: Confessions of the dancefloo

**A/N: hey!! thank s toeveryone who reviewed!! You guys are awesome!!! Happy reading!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I asked my mom for the rights to the Harry Potter series for Christmas. She said it was a long shot. She has no faith!!! No Harry Potter will never be mine!!! So Sad!!!!  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Confessions on the dance floor**

The dance had arrived. I was the Saturday evening and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. Hermione was up in her room, standing in front of the mirror. She had received her dress the day before and had been aching to wear it. The dress was a deep navy blue with heavy rouging on the chest. It was strapless and the somewhat poofy skirt ended just above her knee. Just above her waist, there was a red ribbon as a belt that matched her heels. Her hair was curled softly, framing her face, and she bore a red bow in it. She smiled sadly. What would Ron be wearing. She sighed, trying to rid her mind of the person that was on her mind every waking moment. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she said, grabbing her red purse. Hermione went over to her door and pulled it open. "Ginny!" she smiled. Harry poked out from behind the red head. "And Harry! What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we just found out from Mcgonnagal that the heads are supposed to dance with their dates, so I'm lending Harry to you."

"To me?"

"Can't have you dancing alone, can we Hermione? People would talk." Harry said, feigning seriousness.

"But Ginny…"

"Don't fight me on this one Hermione, you're going to lose."

"How did she get you to agree to this Harry? You detest dancing. I was there in fourth year. You aren't any good."

"True, self admitingly true." He shrugged. "But I am your friend, and it is my obligation to help you out every now and then."

"Oh…so now I'm an obligation?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well…no, that's not what I meant at all…it's just…"

"You know Harry, for being the boy who lived, I expected you have a bit more tact."

"What can I say, I'm just a regular guy!"

"Right!" she nodded. "Well, we should go before you go back on your offer." She reached into her room and grabbed her red jacket.

"Let's go Ladies." He gave both Ginny and Hermione an arm.

All eyes admired the great hall, which had been transformed into a snowy palace. Hermione gave her coat to the house elf at the door, and felt a twinge of shame when the elf thanked her. She had planned this well she had to admit.

"This is wonderful Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"It is isn't it?"

"It really is." Harry nodded, agreeing with the two girls.

"Well, it had better be for all the time I put into it."

"Excuse me everyone." Mcgonnagal's voice boomed over the students, every turned to face the headmistress who was standing with all the others where the teacher's table usually was. 'Must be a habit' Hermione smiled. "Welcome to the Christmas ball everyone." With a swish of her wand, a glass appeared in everyone's hand. The dance had actually been moved to the twenty-third so everyone could go home on Christmas Eve and the holidays. "Would you all raise your glasses with me, to honor our great school." Most of the students did as they were told, raising their glasses up, with the exclusion of the Slytherins. "And to the memory of our late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledor, he would have enjoyed this evening very much." She smiled sadly and took a sip from her glass and everyone followed. There was a brief applause before she held up her hands, telling everyone that she meant to continue. "We have our two Head students, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to thank for this evening. Would you two lead us in the opening dance?"

"This is it." Harry whispered into her ear, slipping his hand into hers. She nodded and he led her onto the dance floor.

"Ready?" she asked as they stood facing each other.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Nervous?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Only a little." He whispered as the music began. He took her hand in his and placed a hand on her waist. Their feet began to move to the music, their feet in sync to the beat of the soft song. Harry watched their feet, making sure not to step on her feet.

"Hey Harry…" she whispered.

"Yeah." He kept his eyes on the floor.

"I'm up here." She smiled. He looked right at her, smiling, his cheeks blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Here's a tip from the book worm to the hero, you should look at your partner." She laughed. "Just try it." For a whole minute he didn't look at his feet, though he did look at Ginny many times and gushed immediately, but Hermione could understand that. "See." She smiled once he looked back at her.

"Nothing to it." He smiled, and looked back over to Ginny who smiled back at him.

"So, you asked Ginny?" he blushed again deeply, looking down at his feet again. "That's great Harry, really great." She let it go.

"I know, it's crazy sometimes, how things can work out for the best."

"Yeah, it is." She sighed, looking over to Malfoy who was what some would call 'dancing' with Pansy.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, you didn't do anything." She shook her head. "Let's just try to enjoy the evening."

"Alright." He nodded.

"And that would require you not looking at your feet."

"Sorry." He looked up quickly. She rolled her eyes. "I mean…I'm not sorry! No way! I'll look down at my feet all I want." She smiled at him and they continued dancing.

"You look like you need something a little bit stronger there Granger." Hermione was standing in the corner when Malfoy came up behind her. She turned around to look at him. She was holding her glass still. Malfoy reached inside his pocket and pulled out his flask. He clinked the silver trinket against her glass as he poured whiskey into it.

"Hey!" she covered the top of the glass with her hand. "What are you doing?" she frowned at him.

"Live on the wild side Granger!" he smirked. "This little school girl act you've got going is getting old."

"This little school girl act isn't an act Malfoy. You think I'm afraid to act out once in a while? I'm not!" she shook her head.

"Prove it." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at the glass, biting her bottom lip, nervously. She let out a deep breath and took the whiskey down in one gulp. She nearly choked, taking a deep breath in. "Your first drink Granger?"

"What gave it away?" she whispered, her throat burning.

"The obvious signals, for instance, you nearly keeling over from one sip."

"Well, it was a bit more then a sip!"

"Alright it was one shot." He nodded. "But you can always tell when it's someone's first drink. And you, Hermione Granger, are an alcohol virgin." she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Am I?" she smiled.

"Very much so."

"Well, not anymore."

"No…no you're an experienced alcoholic now"

"Damn straight." She laughed, the whiskey getting to her. She glanced over at Neville who was standing alone in a sea of students. "Hold this for me would you?" she handed her glass to Malfoy and headed over to him.

"Hey Neville." She sighed, standing next to him. "How are you?"

"Fine." He forced a smile onto his face. "You?"

"Me? Swell." A slow song began playing and couples began to head onto the dance floor. She looked up at Neville, who looked back at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he motioned towards the dance floor.

"Um…sure." She shrugged and put her arm through his. They walked onto the dance floor. Neville put his hand on her waist and took her hand in his. Their feet took a step, Neville's foot landing on Hermione's foot.

"Ow!"

"Oh…Sorry." He cringed, his eyes laughing on the inside.

"That's okay." She smiled, shaking her head. She looked over and saw Ron and Lavender, as close as they could possibly be on a dance floor with out being involved in intercourse, unless of course you're Malfoy and Pansy.

"Don't pay attention to them." Neville whispered into her ear. She looked up at him. "Just try to forget about them, at least for a few minutes."

"How do you do that?"

"What?

"You were talking to me about change, while you seem to be the person who has changed the most. Where's the Neville Longbottom I met in first year?"

"People change. Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the bad."

"Well, you have definitely changed for the better."

"Perhaps the Neville of eleven year old has evolved a bit, but was he really that bad to start with?"

"No Neville, you were never bad. You're Neville Longbottom, the quiet, shy boy who lost his toad on the train. I wouldn't have it any other way. The twelve year old Hermione granger liked him just the way he was" She smiled, reminiscing.

"Sometimes people don't change at all." He smiled as well. "That can be a good or bad thing. The both of us, we've both changed and stayed the same at the same time."

"How is that possible?"

"You have changed, Hermione, without question. You've become this amazing person who is open-minded and always looks for the good in people. But deep down inside, you're still you. You're the same girl who has pride in herself, who is confident, and doesn't let anyone put her down. You're the girl who helped me on our first day of school, when you didn't even know me. You support everyone around you."

"Perhaps that's because I can't say 'no' to anyone." She sighed. "I live in the shadows, Neville, in the shadows of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledor. Heroes in their own right. I'm just…not even the sidekick, I'm the sidekick's sidekick! I don't really matter at all."

"Living with Malfoy is really getting to you isn't it?" he smiled. "I'm gonna tell you something Hermione, something that's going to make your head spin. We, you and I, will never be known as anything more then Harry Potter's friends. Ten years from now, no matter which way this war goes, that's irrelevant, Harry's name is going to be in every history book written. Children will idolize him, women will want to marry him, much to the dismay of Ginny, he'll be more then famous, he'll be infamous. People will read all about him and think they know every little thing about him. He won't correct them, not because he doesn't care, but because there will be more pressing matters. What people won't know is that Harry Potter has never been through any of his triumphs alone. His friends have always been behind him. I bet you didn't know that when you became 'the boy who lived's' best friend, that he would redeem the credit for everything you've ever done for him. Maybe they were short on ink, but for whatever reason, you aren't mentioned. It was as if you didn't even exist. That's how you and I are alike, we aren't heroes, we're nothing special, we just are. Can you handle being forgotten Hermione?"

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to the idea is all, you don't always get what you deserve right?"

"Now here's the twist. In a few years, Harry's going to want to be like us."

"Like us?"

"He won't want to be this hero that saved thousands of lives when he was only a baby, he'll grow tired of it, and he'll want to be like us. And even though those history books have his name in them, we'll know they belong there, and so will Harry, and that will have to be enough for both of us."

"Right."

"And you're going to have to learn to ignore people." She looked at Ron quickly. Their eyes met for an instant, and they both looked away.

"That's the only trouble with Hogwarts, having to see all these people everyday, especially people who currently want to strike you down. Muggles don't have this problem you know."

"You know what they say, that which does not kill…"

"Only makes you stronger." She nodded. "I think I'm strong enough."

"You can never be strong enough Hermione."

"Why not?"

"You never know what's coming, so how can you be strong enough for what you don't know?" the song ended and Neville and Hermione took a step away from each other. "How about some pumpkin juice."

"Sounds good." Neville took her hand and led her over to where Viktor was handing out drinks.

"Two please." Neville told him.

"Enjoying the dance?" Viktor asked. He opened two bottles of pumpkin juice and poured them into two glasses.

"Yeah." Neville nodded.

"And you?" he motioned to Hermione.

"It wouldn't be polite of me to compliment my own work."

"We compliment it enough for her." Neville smiled, picking up the glasses and handing one to Hermione. "Thanks." He said before they walked away.

"Wait!" Viktor came around the table and followed Neville and Hermione. They both turned to look at him. "Can I speak with you for a moment Miss Granger?" Hermione looked form him to Neville. "It will only take a minute of your time, I swear." She nodded, turning to Neville.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, come and find me." She whispered into his ear and then headed out into the hallway with Viktor at her heals.

"What do you want?" Hermione folded her arms over her chest and turned to face Viktor. They were standing in a deserted hallway with the murmur of all the other students behind them.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened, how I hurt you. I was wrong, I reacted too quickly." Hermione looked down at her wrist that had been announced properly healed just that morning by Madame Pomphrey.

"Do you really thing that apologizing is going to make everything alright again? You're even more of a bastard then I thought you were!"

"That may be true, but I'm a sorry bastard."

"Sorry isn't good enough, not in this case. Sorry isn't going to make everything disappear."

"I know all of this, but please, I ask you to accept my apology. I know there is no way that you could…but please…"

"You must be insane! Everything this year has been a disaster, for many reasons including yourself." Viktor looked down at his feet.

"I can handle these words you throw at me. What I can't handle is you hating me for the rest of our lives. All I ask is that you accept the fact that I am sorry." They were silent for a moment, both expecting the other to speak, but neither did.

"I can't do that." She whispered. "You're only sorry because of your guilt that you're feeling, not because of what you've done. I can't for give you, not just yet."

"What are you saying?" he frowned.

"I'm saying…goodbye." She sighed before walking back into the great hall and was greeted by Neville.

"Is everything alright?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. She looked across the hall and saw Luna standing in the corner, alone. "I'll be right back." She said and walked over to Luna.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Luna smiled.

"You do too Luna." She wore a black dress that fell to the floor. Hermione had expected something a bit more unconventional from her, but Luna was always unpredictable. "Are you enjoying the dance?"

"Oh…it's great." She nodded. "How are you?" she looked over at Ron and Lavender as she asked.

"I am currently desperately trying to ignore that if you don't mind."

"Well, alright, if you say so. But just so you know, Lavender asked Ron, not the other way around."

"Luna!" Hermione shook her head. "I really don't want to know…"

"Oh, sorry." She shrugged.

"Thank-you." Hermione let out a breath.

"She asked him on Tuesday. He wasn't planning on going. After Malfoy said everyone had to go…"

"How do you know all this Luna?"

"Lavender told me after Ron told her."

"But aren't in the same house…"

"Oh, I know…you see, I had to go talk to Hagrid about something…homework, and Ron caught me when I was trying to get back into the castle, it's nearly impossible nowadays you know, with all this security…but anyway, Lavender was, as always attached to his arm and he was venting to her about how evil Malfoy was and what he would do to him if he had the chance…"

"Luna…the point!"

"Well, they brought me back to my common room, didn't think I was really going back. They didn't trust me! A former member of the D.A and I can't be trusted, imagine that!" Hermione didn't say anything. "Let's change the subject before I get heated. Who did you come with?"

"I didn't come with anyone." She shook her head.

"What about Harry?"

"He was leant to me by Ginny."

"Oh, he asked Ginny? That's so sweet!"

"You're the one who knows everything that goes around here, how did you not know that he asked her?"

"I came alone too." Luna ignored her, "You know, we're lucky we're seventh years, or else we wouldn't have been able to come alone." Hermione heard a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"I had to come either way. Head duties."

"I came because I had nothing better to do, though it would seem that there isn't really anything to do here either, no offense."

"None taken."

"Dancing just isn't my forte, I wouldn't want to ruin someone else's night with my lack of rhythm, you know." She explained. "Harry asked Ginny did he?" she smiled.

"Yes, and it's about time too." Hermione laughed.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Luna nodded. "I knew it all along. That's fate right there." She motioned to Harry and Ginny, who were both jumping around to the music. "Why people keep their feelings to themselves is beyond me" Luna took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe they keep their feelings inside because they're afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of being embarrassed, of rejection. Who knows?"

"Well, I think people should speak their mind all the time, the world would be a much simpler place."

"You usually do so." Hermione smiled. "Not all of us are as openly honest about how we feel and what we think as you. Why are you so honest with everyone? Don't you think that there are something people just don't want to know, or shouldn't know?"

"Secrets aren't a good thing. In my experience, they only bring you farther away from what you want. Wouldn't you agree?" she looked over at Hermione.

"Why is everyone making such profound speeches tonight?"

"Is just seems like that sort of night." Luna shrugged.

"What sort of night?"

"A Magical night." Hermione realized how ironic her words were. 'A magical night'. It was indeed. It amazed her how life could turn around completely in one second. A little more then a month ago, the very sight of Ron and Lavender together would have made her want to cry her eyes out in the girl's lavatories. She looked over to them once more. Her heart sunk like an anchor. She thought she would be able to handle this, that it wouldn't upset her. Hermione hadn't anticipated this so soon, public displays of affection. She knew she would never get used to this new couple. There they were Ron and Lavender, kissing in front of the whole school. "What a bastard!" Luna sighed. Hermione snapped back to herself.

"Who?" She turned to look at her, frowning.

"Draco. When is he going to take a hint? Not all women want to get into his bed!" She was looking across the hall to see a fifth year girl against the wall, Draco blocking her way. "What a bastard!" she shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

"One more time Luna." Hermione smirked.

"What a bastard!" she sighed. "What do you think made him that way?"

"Well, I can't be positive, but I'm almost certain that a man named Lucius Malfoy had something to do with it."

"He would turn out like his father wouldn't he?"

"If we're talking about bastards, then Lucius Malfoy's name must be mentioned. That man makes Draco look like a saint."

"Evil with a capital 'e'."

"All he's good for is slipping whisky into your glass and then tricking you into drinking it!"

"You too huh?" Luna smiled. "I swear, that flask must be bottomless because it seems as if he's shared the wealth with well over half of the student population tonight."

"Perhaps the one honorable trait he has." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh…oh wait!" Luna nudged Hermione in the shoulder, turning her attention back to Malfoy and his conquest. He was leaning into kiss her, they were less then an inch apart when…she slipped under his arm and into the crowd of people. "And she slips by with a second to spare. The crowd goes while!" He took the flask out of his pocket and took a swig of it.

"It too bad the rebound happens to come from a little silver case." Hermione sighed, sounding disappointed in him. "You know what's been bothering me lately?"

"What?"

"When we were in our first year, the seventh years…it was like they knew something we didn't know, like, some secret that they were only in on. I wanted to know what they knew, and now I realize that all they knew was that we were doomed."

"Doomed?"

"When we were young, we thought that the world was basically a good place, right? They knew that wasn't true, that we don't always win, that there are bad wizards and witches out there who want to kill. We were all so Naïve Luna." She shook her head. "I almost wish we were still that sheltered. Then we wouldn't have to face all of badness that's been going on around us." She sighed. "Does that sound crazy?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm supposed to be crazy to begin with. That's what everyone says anyway."

"You aren't crazy Luna. People just don't accept what they don't know or understand right away."

"Excuses, excuses! Why you believe in people is beyond me! Some people are just prejudice, they don't like me, not because they don't know me. I know I'm weird, I've known that ever since I saw the horses pulling the carriages and no one else could see them, then when Harry could see them, I felt better. Now it's _cool_ to be able to see them because he's famous! Most of my friends are weird in fact." Luna was getting heated. "Don't feel sorry for me!"

"Luna…" Hermione tried to calm her down.

"You don't think people don't talk about you as well? You're the main attraction at Hogwarts these days."

"Why are you so mad at me Luna? I'm just saying…" Hermione folded her arms over her chest, a frown on her face.

"Nevermind! I've got to go." Luna sighed and walked into the crowd of people.

"Trouble in paradise, Granger?" a voice came from behind Hermione. She turned around quickly.

"Not that you care Malfoy, but Luna and I are quarreling. I'm not in the mood to duel with you tonight."

"Fair enough." He nodded, stepping to the side of her. "You know you would lose anyway." She shot him a frown.

"You don't know that! I could kick your ass right now!"

"Then why don't you?" he smirked.

"I have my reasons, none that I care to share with the likes of you."

"You aren't one for sharing anyway."

"Well, I've heard that you are." She smiled, looking up at him.

"What have you heard?"

"Just that that flask of yours has touched more then a few lips tonight, and I'm just curious as to how you keep it from becoming empty." She knew he had bewitched it, even if he was a twitchy little ferret, he was head boy, he had to be rather smart.

"A little trick I learned from my father."

"Oh…I should have known." She shook her head from side to side. "Only a Malfoy would teach his offspring to use his magic so he could fill his flask. What a noble cause." She laughed. Anger was displayed on his face for a moment, before it turned into amusement.

"You know what they say Granger, don't bite off the hand that feeds you. You never know when you're going to need my help, and when that happens, I may not be there."

"I'm terrified Malfoy, really."

"I bet you are."

"You just think you're God's gift to the world don't you? Why do you think you're so great? You're not! You so aren't!" she let out a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Do you have anymore?" she asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her.

"Of what?" he smiled. He knew what she meant of course, he just wanted to toy with her.

"You know…"

"Do you honestly think that after that self righteous speech you just made, I'm going to give you some of my magic solution."

"Malfoy…"

"How about the magic word?" she was growing more and more annoyed.

"No."

"Well, I guess you don't want any then."

"You bastard!"

"Well, at least I'm a bastard with manners. I'm not a poor little Mudblood begging the very person she hates for his whiskey am I? If you ask me, that's pretty pathetic."

"What's pathetic is you thinking that you're going to get that word out of me. You don't deserve my manners."

"Alright, whatever you say." He sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking up to the ceiling. "The decorations are great…"

"Oh…fine!" she exclaimed. "Please!" she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Please what?"

"Please may I have some of the magic solution?" she whispered.

"Well, I'm so glad you asked, because it just so happens that I have some right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled the flask out. He went to the table behind them and took a glass, flipping it upward and splashing the liquid into it. "Now, finish it up." he held the glass out to her.

"Thank you." She said hesitantly.

"You are most welcome my dear Mudblood." He handed the glass to her. Hermione took it and drank the whiskey in one gulp. She took in a deep breath and cringed.

"Too hard for you Granger?" he laughed. She looked down at the empty glass.

"Shut up!" she rolled her eyes at him. "More?" she held the glass out to him. Malfoy said nothing, only too the glass and filled it again.

"Can I ask you something Granger?" he asked as he handed it back to her.

"Shoot." She grabbed the glass and drank it all.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Malfoy, I'm having a drink. I can drink you know, I'm eighteen. If you're so concerned about me drinking, then why did you give me whiskey? If I knew you were going to mother me later on…" she hiccuped.

"Well, I thought it might be fun to see the uptight know-it-all loosen up."

"I am not…"

"Yeah, you are." He cut her off. "You've always been uptight."

"Well, at least I'm consistent!"

"Consistency is boring. Live a little!"

"I live! You aren't the only one who gets out, Malfoy."

"Oh you get out Granger? Everyone knows that the library is the place to be on a Saturday night and you want to have a good time."

"Well, what makes you think that getting me intoxicated is going to make me, what in your terms is 'fun'?" she held her glass out again and he filled it, and she poured it down her throat again.

"Who knows what I could do to you when you're drunk?" he smirked and Hermione laughed.

"If you didn't know this already Malfoy, I'll tell you now. You don't frighten me, you never have." She shook her head, her words beginning to slur slightly. "You think you know everything about me, well I've caught onto you as well. You're so called, 'inconsistency' with woman is a joke. You need someone to love you, to want you at all times, because of all those years of living with your father. You're lonely, so you figure, if you have all these girls by your side at once, not literally of course, they might catch on, someone will always want you. You don't even care about them. You use them and then you toss them away. You can't be happy with or without them."

"You of all people should know that human beings are never truly, completely happy."

"Well, you know what might help?"

"What?"

"More?" she held the glass out. He just smiled again, filling the glass again. She swirled the liquid around for a moment before downing it quickly. She was getting used to the bitterness.

"Well, you're just a professional now. Not that I'm surprised, you always did catch on rather quickly." He smiled and she hiccuped again. "I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger, the top of her class know-it-all would be drunk."

"Intoxicated." She said in a sing song voice.

"Right, wouldn't want to make you sound insolent in any way." He nodded.

"Well, that's not what I meant! 'Drunk' just sounds so…so…"

"Honest?"

"Yes…I mean…no!" she looked up at him. "You're twisting my words around to make me sound…"

"Shameless?"

"Stop! You just attack anyone you believe to be weaker then yourself won't you? You're like, for lack of a better comparison, though it is rather convenient, you're like a snake hiding in the grass, waiting for his prey, at any moment you're ready to strangle the life out of them."

"Well, at least I know what I want." He shrugged.

"To be just like your father?" she mumbled. "A great waste of time of you ask me."

"Indeed." He nodded. A great boom came from out side. "Bloody hell!"

"It's the fireworks." She smiled. Everyone began to make their way outside, through the doors where the house elves quickly distributed coats to the students. Hermione thanked the wide-eyed creature that handed her the read coat, and headed out, Malfoy at her heels.

Everyone stood outside, their eyes glued to the skies, watching the bright colored explosions decorate the black, starless night. One by one, the explosions displayed each house. A roaring lion for Gryffindor, receiving cheers from the proud students on the ground, a badger for Huffelpuff, a raven for Ravenclaw, and a snake for Slytherin. The show lasted for almost a half-hour or so before the fireworks came to an end, and the students began to move inside again.

Hermione walked alone back to the common room, a hand on the wall holding on her feet.

"You alright there Granger?" Malfoy came up behind her. She grunted as he came to her side. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She nodded, continuing to walk down the deserted hall.

"You don't seem very fine." You look like you're about ready to pass out."

"I said I'm fine Malfoy." She took a step forward and her knees lost their strength, giving in. She sank down to the floor, and sighed, leaning her head against the wall. "I do believe you were right." She sighed.

"About what?"

"I'm drunk." She nodded, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Now, you know better then that Granger. Girls don't get drunk, they get intoxicated." He kneeled down next to her to pick her off the floor. He brought her to her feet and brought her arm over his shoulder and brought his hand to her waist. "We're gonna go nice and slow, alright?" he took a step forwards, Hermione following. Hermione kept her eyes on the ground, trying to imitate Malfoy's movements. They made their way slowly to the common room. Malfoy said the password and they stepped over the threshold together into the warm room. "Do you think you can make it up the stairs?" he asked as they headed over to the winding staircase, but as soon as he set foot on the first step the stairs disappeared and they became a winding slide. "Nevermind." He muttered, bringing Hermione over to the couch. He set her down on the couch, her head lolling backwards. "Granger…" he brought her head up to look at him. "Are you nauseous?" he whispered.

"I always knew you were the romantic type." She smiled, looking up at him. He knelt down in front of her.

"Still have that know-it-all charm do we?"

"Would you expect anything less?"

"No…no I wouldn't." he shook his head, coming closer to her, His hand was cold against the back of her neck, he was always cold. He was leaning over her. "Don't you dare toss off on me Granger." He whispered before his soft lips brushed against hers, sending shivers through her whole body. Even his lips were cold. She was slow to respond, somewhat shocked. Was Malfoy kissing her? Was she enjoying it? A second hand met her cheek, cupping her face. They shifted, moving to both kneel on the carpet in front of the fire. Hermione threw Malfoy's cloak off and her slid her red jacket off her shoulders. She loosened his tie, pulling it out from under his collar. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor, her shoes kicked off. Malfoy was scattering kisses down her jawline, her neck, her collarbone. Malfoy's shirt was unbuttoned and loose on him. Hermione closed her eyes as he kissed her strongly again. She felt him gently pull the zipper on the side of her dress down. "I knew it." He mumbled through his constant kisses.

"You knew what?" she frowned, pushing him to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her again with a smile.

"I knew the only thing better then teasing the Mudblood would be…" Hermione sat up, pushing away so he rolled over to he side. She zipped he dress back up.

"Is that what this is about? Doing the Mudblood! I suppose the only reason you gave me that whiskey was to get me into your bed?" she stood up, swaying from side to side slightly.

"That's not true." He shook his head.

"Are you really denying it? You're telling me you had no intention at all of getting me into bed?"

"No." he smiled. "My intention was for the floor, but me bed would have worked as well."

"Well…well clearly that's not going to happen." She turned quickly to go to her room, and stumbled. Malfoy stood up and caught her by the waist. They took a few more steps, regaining balance. Hermione was slammed against the hook that usually held the curtains open, letting out a soft cry as it sent pain through her back. "Uh…" she cringed, taking a deep breath in, trying to free herself from the pain. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that Malfoy had pinned her against the wall. He was leaning down so they were eye to eye.

"Now, you listen tome. You make it sound like I'm the only person at fault here. May I remind you that you were the one begging me for the whiskey. You know as well as I do that this, you and I, is not just my doing. You want me Granger, more then you've ever wanted anyone or anything before."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? You tell yourself that you only have this sort of 'conversation' with me to get back at the Weasel, bit I know better then that. I know you Granger."

"You only think you know me, and it'll stay that way."

"We'll see about that Won't we?" he smiled. "Don't pretend like this never happened Granger, or O swear, there will be a rumor around the school when everyone returns after the holidays, and you'll find that it will be a bit elaborated."

"Are you threatening me?

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes" he nodded.

"No one will believe you. Do you honestly think that everyone will take your word over mine? A Slytherin over a Gryffindor? That will never happen."

"It just happened a minute ago, didn't it?" he smirked. "Besides, people tend to believe the impossible, they'll always follow the lies."

"The important people won't." she shook her head.

"You don't think people are already talking? You and I living together? It's been going around for month."

"Anyone who believes that nonsense is obviously extremely daft."

"Well, I suppose everyone is daft then." He smiled. "Not everyone can measure up to your high standards of living."

"The people I consider my friends do, and they'll simply toss your lies aside,"

"Would you care to test the theory?" he pushed her against the wall again, the hook bruising her back.

"Stop!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. She closed them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pursuing me? Why do you have this need to taunt me day and night and then day again? Is my life a game to you?" she glared at him, her eyes full of loathing and disgust.

"Tell me then Granger, tell me you don't want me to want you, to watch you, to touch you." He stared at her, hardly blinking. "Tell me you don't want me in your life at all."

"If I could kill you right this moment I would." She clenched her teeth. There was a fire in her that rivaled his own.

"That's right Mudblood, put your strong face on so no one can see what you're really thinking and feeling, no one except me that is. By the way, you still haven't given me an answer."

"I…" She couldn't form the words, the pain in her back was driving her mad.

"Where's out quippy know-it-all now? Slam you against a wall and you crack like and egg."

"Well, to be quite honest with you, this isn't the most comfortable of positions."

"Stop avoiding and come out with it." She was silent, though he shook her a bit. "Where's your Gryffindor honesty Granger. I expected more from you."

"Gryffindor isn't known for honesty, that's Huffelpuff. We're known for our bravery and loyalty."

"Oh, it's so hard keeping all of he good-two-shoes houses straight, I'll have to work on that won't I? You all seem so alike."

"Yes well, it's not hard to see what the Slytherins are known for. Nearly every person in your house has gone bad, and you know it doesn't help when the head of the house is the very man who kills Dumbledor. So, you just decide to follow his example right?"

"Our we still talking about that? Don't you preach forgiveness with the rest of your hero friends?"

"First of all I don't preach, second, there are some things, you just can't forgive. Snape should be punished, not missing. Just goes to show you to unfair the world is"

"Oh, how worldly of you Granger, how very profound." He feigned interest. "Besides, I think Snape is punishing himself far worse then you could ever imagine right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's dead."

"What? How?" she whispered. Could it be that Dumbledor's murder had been avenged?"

"I suppose you've heard the rumor that my father has disappeared." She nodded. "Well, it's more then just a rumor." Malfoy stepped away from Hermione. "He's gone into hiding somewhere in the muggle world. It was ordered by…" he looked over to her. She was surprised that as a follower, Malfoy still feared that name. She nodded, telling him she understood. "No word about where he is. It was in the Daily Prophet last night. They found Severus dead in a deserted old manor out in Essex. He'd been dead for more then a day."

"How did…what happened?"

"The doctors at Saint Mungo's said that the _avada kadavra_ curse killed him" Malfoy sighed.

"And?"

"And what? They didn't really go into detail, I can give you the article…"

"Was the dark mark over the manor? Did any muggles hear anything? Why was he killed? Who killed him?"

"Too many questions Granger." He shook his head. "When_ he_ wants something done, you don't question it. Severus is dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Malfoy looked at her. Hermione was looking down at the floor, one hand against the wall, supporting herself. "No wise retort? Aren't you going to tell me that Severus deserved it? That he had it coming?"

"No." she whispered. "He didn't deserve death. Snape should have rotted in Azkaban for the rest of his natural life. That would have suited him. That would be fair."

"This just in Granger, life isn't fair." He said cockily, but then changed his mood when he saw how shaken she was. "You don't think that death is a good enough punishment?" he seemed surprised.

"No…I don't." she looked over to him, defiance in her eyes. "How can death be a punishment if you don't know what happens after you die. Sure some people become ghosts and portraits, but not everyone. How many lives were destroyed because of him? Too many, what's he going to learn from dying. He should have to ponder what he's done for as long as he's alive. Snape wanted blood, everyone knew that, no matter what side you're on, he wanted power. He wanted more then he had, even the likes of your father could recognize that. Now he's dead! And he was most likely taken down by one of his own. The bleeding coward that he was."

"Coward?"

"Yes, that's right, Snape was a coward! How long could that pain have lasted? Then it's over, he hasn't learned anything. He doesn't fell any remorse."

"Technically he can't feel anything."

"My point exactly! Life is over in an instant, and people like Snape go through it only knowing one thing."

"So he should have been tortured for hours on end and put in a five by five cell to have the same thing done to him the next day?"

"No! I never said that!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, why should we have to make the decision between quick or slow? No one should have control over anyone's life! No one, not even the likes of Dumbledor. He understood that." She sighed. "I don't want to take about this anymore. I'm going to bed." She sauntered over to the stairs and made her way to her room slowly, not looking back to see Malfoy sit down on the couch and bury his face in his hands.


	15. Chapter 12: Desperate Measures

**A/N: Hey guys! next chapter here!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You made my day, I'm so glad you don'y hate my story!!!! happy reading!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Jo owns everything!!!!! Not Fair!! Sure she came up with Harry Potter but..**

**  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Desperate measures **

Hermione woke up the next morning, the sunlight pouring into her room, only making the pounding headache more profound. She rolled over, seeing a note on her bed stand. She picked it up and ripped the envelope open, taking the piece of parchment out. She flipped it open, seeing Professor Mcgonnagal's penmanship. Her eyes scanned over the green ink, and released a deep, long breath. Hermione pushed her covers aside and stood up. She pulled her nightgown over her head and walked across the room to pick up a pair of jeans from the floor, pulling them on and buttoning them. She went to her wardrobe and took a red wool sweater from the hanger. She pulled it over her head, shaking her hair out from the collar. After putting on a pair of shoes, she crossed the hall to Malfoy's room.

"Malfoy!" she banged on the door with her fist loudly. "Open up!" the banging echoed through the hall. There was no answer. "Get up you lazy ass! Mcgonnagal wants us in the great hall!" still no answer. "Fine! Don't answer. Just come downstairs sometime." She huffed and stomped down the stairs to the common room to leave.

As Hermione sauntered down to the great hall, she was surprised to hear many voices echoing out into the hallway. She frowned slightly, stepping over the threshold into the hall.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny smiled. All of the co-heads were there, holding brooms and mops and buckets. "Gee, you look like hell." She laughed.

"Thanks." Hermione swept a piece of hair out of her eyes, and then put her hand on her hips. The Slytherins smiled, enjoying her discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked, her tone answering Hermione's question of whether or not she was still angry with her. The co-heads must have called in reinforcements. Hermione looked at her.

"No." she shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself,

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, leaning his broom he had been using against the wall.

"Fine." She nodded.

"Granger, monosyllables are not becoming of you." Malfoy smirked, walking into the great hall.

"Where have you been. I early broke down your door this morning, pounding on it."

"I as here." He shrugged.

"Here? I wasn't aware that you woke before noon."

"Well, I had a bit of trouble sleeping after last night." Eyebrows rose from all over the hall.

"Malfoy!" she sighed.

"What is he talking about Hermione?" Harry walked over to her.

"I…" she rubbed her temple. "I can't remember."

"What do you mean you can't remember? What the hell happened?"

"I told you Harry…"

"You're breaking my heart Granger." Malfoy brought his hand to his chest. "It was such a special moment between us."

"Are you going to listen to him?" she looked to Harry. "Because if you are, what's the point of answering you?"

"If he's not telling the truth, then why don't you tell me what happened?"

"What happened was that he got me drunk, and then tried to take advantage of me!"

"I think you mean intoxicated Granger."

"Don't do that!" she looked to Malfoy, her eyes pleading with him. "Don't."

"Don't tell them the truth?" he smiled. "But they're our friends, Hermione! They'll understand."

"Understand what? That you're a spoiled prat?" she sighed. "And another thing, for the last seven years we've been on a last name basis, let's not go and break the tradition now."

"Consistency right?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Ron asked. He was sitting on top of the Gryffindor table, Lavender at his side.

"I don't think that's any of your concern Ronald."

"Did you or did you not sleep with Malfoy?"

"What an utterly preposterous question! Are you sleeping with her?" she motioned to Lavender. He didn't answer, just looked down at his shoes. The whole hall was silent for a moment. "Now come along Ronald, did you or did you not sleep with Lavender? Because if you did, that would be rather hypocritical of you, wouldn't it?"

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be loyal." Malfoy cut in.

"SHUT UP!!!" Hermione and Ron shouted at Malfoy in unison. Hermione turned back to look at Ron, who slid off the table and walked over to her.

"Did you sleep with Draco Malfoy? The person you've hated for the last seven years and has made you miserable!" Ron pointed over Hermione's shoulder at the blonde Slytherin.

"I made her cry last night too." He chuckled. She looked over her shoulder at him and shot him a look that made him suppress his laughter. She then turned back to look at Ron.

"Did you sleep with Lavender?" They continued to shout at one another.

"You tell me!"

"No you tell me!"

"Will one of you two please spill already?" Pansy rolled her eyes. They both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Admit it, you slept with him!"

"Only when you admit that you slept with her." He still didn't answer. "Perhaps it's a double edge sword for you." She frowned.

"Perhaps you don't even need to answer. It's written all over your face, you slept with that dirty git." He pointed at Malfoy again. "My image of you is completely spoiled."

"You act like you're so innocent Ronald! I'm not the one who had someone hanging all over them the day after we were over, was I?"

"Oh, this is deep!" Malfoy sauntered over to them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "You two are the very portrait of a perfect relationship gone awry! Let's end the suspense before it kills us all. Who slept with who?" neither one of them answered.

"Now, Draco, why should we care if either of them slept with another person. Clearly Hermione was dr… I mean intoxicated and did not know what she was doing…"

"Luna!" Hermione shrieked.

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"Anyway, it's their own business."

"Right, which is why we all want to know." Malfoy shrugged. "Come on Weasel, look at her." He grabbed Ron's chin and forced his to look at Hermione, who avoided his glance. "She was your first love, and what did she do? She ripped you heart out and stepped on it. It's understandable that you're hurt. So what did the Weasel do? He found himself another girl, who he knew would run back to him that moment she heard that you two had broken up." Malfoy looked to Hermione, still holding Ron's face. "Didn't you?" he smirked. Hermione looked up at Malfoy, despair in her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. "Come on Weasel, let her have it. She broke your heart, now let's have the truth. Did you sleep with Lavender to get back at Granger here?"

"Did you sleep with my boyfriend Granger?" Pansy walked over to them, her shoes clicking against the floor. Anger built inside both Ron and Hermione, they couldn't take much more of this. "It's just a simple little question, you'll feel better once you let it out." She smiled sweetly. "One little question, all we need is a yes or no answer, and then we can go back to our slave work."

"Shouldn't you be upset about all this Pansy? I mean, supposedly I slept with your boyfriend." Pansy just smiled, eyeing Draco out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on Weasel, you know you want to…"

"Mudblood, he's ruined everything, come and tell us the truth. We won't tell anyone!"

"Let's release the tension, shall we? Who slept with whom? Did you…"

"Yes!" Both Hermione and Ron screamed in unison. Hermione turned her back on both Ron and Malfoy. Ron pulled away from Malfoy, and stood there, shocked. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

"There we go! Don't you feel better now? Now that the truth is out?" Malfoy smirked as Lavender walked over to Ron, a frown on her face.

"That's not true!" she exclaimed. Hermione turned around to face them again, surprise and confusion displayed across her face.

"Denial is a step of both grief and anger Lavender! I can understand why you would be both grieving and angry at this time, but for all intensive purposes here, that's not the approach we're going for."

"But it's not true! We didn't…I mean…" Lavender couldn't string the words together. "We didn't…" she shook her head.

"She's telling the truth." Ron sighed. "We went to our separate rooms after the dance last night." Malfoy was the most shocked of everyone. He took a moment to collect himself before he continued his inquisition.

"Was this a physical setback or is she just rigid?"

"Bite your tongue Malfoy!" Ron sneered.

"I never realized how much sexual tension there is surrounding you, Granger." Malfoy shook her head. "You're all going to need serious help after all of this…"

"Well, without your damn instigating, Malfoy this wouldn't have happened" Lavender stated. Malfoy grinned, turning to look at Hermione. She stood there, her arms over her chest. He walked over to her.

"What's wrong Granger? Has your perfect little world bee shattered to pieces?" she didn't answer him, only met his gaze, defiance in her eyes. "Oh come on now, it's not all that bad." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "You've still got your superhero friends. You're still the only girl the Weasel has ever been with, and you'll probably be the last." Her eyes were wide as she pushed away from him as tried to push him away from her.

"You're so full of shit, you know that?" she finally pushed away from him, he hands on her waist, trying to catch her breath. "Just because you sleep with any girl you've gone on a date with doesn't mean we all do!" she sighed, looking from Ron to Draco again. "I didn't sleep with him!" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry which one of us were you referring to?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I was referring to you Malfoy, but the fact is that that would suit the both of you wouldn't it?"

"Wait you didn't sleep with Malfoy?" Harry frowned.

"NO!" she shook her head.

"Well, then why did you say you had?"

"Because…" she straightened up to her full height, dignity shining in her eyes. "I was sure that you and Lavender had…you know." She avoided Ron's glare. "And well, if you had gotten over…us, well then I had to at least seem like I had gotten over us. Can…can you understand that?" she looked up to look at him, wringing her hands, nervously, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." He shrugged, avoiding her eyes as well. "I can understand that." He spoke hesitantly. "I did the same thing." She smiled sadly at him, a clear understanding between them.

"Alright then." She nodded. She walked over, picking up the broom that Harry had leaned against the wall before. She began sweeping the floor, bringing large piles of confetti and streamers together. Everyone began to work again. There was silence.

"Who's going home for the holidays?" Luna asked a while later, not enjoying the silence.

"I am." Lavender smiled.

"Me too." Ron sighed.

"I'm with him." Harry motioned to Ron.

"Us as well." Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle spoke in unison. Ginny raised her hand.

"Have too." She rolled her eyes. "Mum's making me come home!!! What about you Hermione, Neville!" Ginny asked.

"Grandmother is sick again. She doesn't want me around the house. She's afraid I'll catch whatever she has." He looked over to Hermione.

"The Heads have to stay over the holiday. It's the rule." She sighed.

"Well, then you'll have to whole library to yourself, won't you?" Malfoy smirked.

"Your wit astounds me!" Hermione brought her hand to her head as it still ached and throbbed.

"Headache Granger?"

"Shut up!" she continued sweeping. She was rather excited now, it was true, she was free to use the library, no one, other then herself would spend the Christmas holidays in the librarian, not even the Librarian. There was only one thing that could have ruined her happiness. Malfoy had to stay as well. She could just picture Christmas morning, going down to the common room and seeing a large pile of presents all wrapped in black paper. The pile would hide the fireplace. Then beside the pile, there would be a mound of presents wrapped in gold and red. Two or three at the most. Those would be her's. "When does the train leave?" Hermione asked.

"Two this afternoon." Luna sighed. "I hate that long ride, At least I'll have people to sit with." She shrugged and went back to sweeping.

"This is dull!" Malfoy sat on top of a table. "This work is for house elves, not Malfoys." He buried his head in his hands.

"Malfoy!"

"What? Just because your bloodline has deprived you of good workers doesn't mean you can deprive the rest of us!"

"Well, as a member of S.P.E.W…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Wouldn't want to insult the leader of S.PE.W would I? Do you honestly think I give a damn?"

"Language!" Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"You aren't serious are you?"

"I'm as serious as an unforgivable curse, Malfoy. Would you please not use profanity here?"

"What's the magic word Granger?" she cringed, remembering the night before.

"Malfoy…" she sighed.

"You've said it before, I'm sure you can say it again. Manners matter!" he wagged his finger at her. She shook her head, eyeing him warningly before continuing to sweep. "Well then, since this shit is so Goddamned boring…" he looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes in disgust. "How about that game?"

"Malfoy, we're supposed to be working here, not playing your perverted little reindeer games."

"Did they vote you in as house speaker? Who died and made you Headmistress." The room fell silent. "Was it something I said?"

"You Ass!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh please, it's not that big a deal." He waved her off. "You all take everything so personally."

"You're right, because there is nothing personal about your little joke." Harry was growing angry. "You had better learn to bite your tongue!"

"Saint Potter to the rescue then? I should have known you would be the one to actually take action." He said as Harry headed towards him.

"You Bastard!" Harry knocked him into the wall, holding him by the collar. Harry was rather shorter then Malfoy and the whole scene looked rather ridiculous.

"Harry!" Hermione tried to pull him off of Malfoy.

"Don't you ever talk about Dumbledor! You understand me?" no answer. "Do you?" her slammed Malfoy's head against the wall.

"Stop it Harry! He's not worth it!" she tried to pull Harry away from him. She was thrown backwards onto the floor. She sat up and saw Ginny running towards her. Hermione looked up at the boys. Malfoy now had Harry pinned against the wall. Malfoy smirked at her.

"Look familiar to you Granger?" she looked away from him as Ginny offered her hand to her. She took it and pulled herself to her feet. While Malfoy wasn't paying attention, Harry punched him in the nose. "Bloody hell!" his hands covered his face. Neville hurried over to pull the two apart.

"Knock it off you two!" Neville cried as he pushed the two of them apart.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him farther away from Draco. They were finally separated. Malfoy pushed Neville away from him. "What were you thinking?" she frowned at Harry. "You think fighting Malfoy is going to bring him back? It won't!" she yelled. Shame came over him. Harry hung his head and backed away from her. She turned around to face Malfoy who was covering his face again. "Are you alright?" she asked, sighing. Hermione walked over to him. "Let me see."

"You the nurse now Granger?" he asked.

"Just let me help you before I change my mind." She walked over to a table and sat on it, Malfoy following her, and sitting across from her. He removed his hands and revealed a bloody nose that was beginning to turn purple. Everyone was cleaning and talking while Hermione and Malfoy sat alone.

"Couldn't you just heal it?" he was annoyed as Hermione examined his nose.

"That would be rude of me after what I said last night. Besides, don't you enjoy showing off your battle wounds?" she laughed a little. "Now you really do look like Rudolph." She frowned at her, puzzled. "You know…perverted little reindeer games?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Oh...right, never mind then." She shook her head and took her wand from her pocket. "I'll just heal it then. Hold still." She brought her wand close to his nose. She whispered the incantation and the pain in his nose was gone. "All better then." Malfoy touched his nose, smiling slightly. He slid off the table and stood there. "You're welcome Malfoy." She said sarcastically as he walked away. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Wouldn't want to be inconsistent now would I?" he turned back to the Slytherins. "Let's go." He told them, heading towards the doors.

"Hey wait!" Hermione slid off the table and followed him. "You can't leave yet! We still have work to do!"

"Why do we have to clean this place up in the first place?"

"Professor Mcgonnagal wants us to, things change and that's the way she wants things to be done."

"Well, we've done our share, Granger, your crew an do the rest, you were late after all." He shrugged before leaving, the Slytherins following him. The others gathered around Hermione, waiting for direction.

"You guys should go along and get packing for the train." She sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll take care of the rest." She nodded. "I'll see you guys when you come back." She received hugs from Harry and Ginny, and then she was left to finish cleaning. Neville had to go see Fred about paper for class. Hermione waved her wand through the air and the brooms began sweeping on their own as she left the great hall.

The train had left, and Hermione was heading back to the common room, when she heard giggling from around the corner. She saw Malfoy and Pansy standing in front of the portrait hole, the acrobats covering their eyes. Hermione didn't blame them, it was quite a revealing sight. She walked towards them, trying to make her footsteps as loud as possible so they would separate. Malfoy pulled away from Pansy to look at Hermione.

"What, did you two decide that foreplay was more suited for the hallways?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. Pansy glared at her, wishing she could push her down one of the many staircases in the school.

"Obviously you didn't read the entire letter that was left for you this morning. It's not your fault, you weren't feeling well." Pansy laughed a bit too much at Malfoy's insult. He rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, the letter said that we could only enter the common room with the both of us present because of heightened security."

"Well, why did Mcgonnagal heighten security? Especially over Christmas break, there aren't that many people here." Malfoy was hesitant to answer. "Well, go on!" she urged him.

"A few more people have disappeared. Everyone has been told to be on their guard, even the muggles."

"So, let me get this straight, you're saying that even if I just wanted to get a book from the common room for my next class, you would have to come with me?" he nodded. "Well…" she let out a long breath. "…Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Are we just going to stand out here all day, or can we go in?" Pansy asked, her hands on her hips.

"Weren't you going home for the holidays?" Hermione frowned.

"I missed the train." Pansy smiled at Malfoy. Hermione and Malfoy stepped forward to face the portrait. "On three then, one…two…"

"Jolly jokers!" they said in unison. The portrait hole swung open and Pansy led the way inside followed by Malfoy and Hermione.

As to be expected, Hermione could be found in the library an hour later after everyone had left, including Pansy. She was pouring herself into a book she had found that had spells for forgetting past events. She wished she could forger this whole year and just go back to the summer, then she would change everything that happened. Things would be so much better. Hermione decided to take the book from the library. She closed it and stood up, going to search the book shelves for another book. She began scanning the bindings and there was one in particular that caught her attention. There was to title on the cover at all, which was odd, only a black leather binding. Many of the books in the library were old, but this must have been the oldest she'd ever seen. She opened it, flipping through the pages. She turned to the title page. 'A History Of Forgiveness In The Magical World' she frowned, turning to the next page when a small piece of parchment fell to the floor. Hermione knelt down and picked the parchment up. The penmanship was messy.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so very sorry for all the pain I have caused you this year. I wanted you to be the first to know that I have handed in my resignation. I will be leaving the school tomorrow while most of the students are away for the holidays. I am deeply ashamed for what has happened. I know there is nothing I can say or do to make you forgive me, at least not at the moment. I hope that one day you will be able to though, for both of our sakes. Goodbye Hermione._

_V.K._

Hermione read the letter again, and then folded it up neatly before putting it into her pocket. She looked down at the book in her hand and closed it, putting it back on she shelf. She went back to her table, gathered her books and left.

Hermione realized that she wouldn't be able to get back into the common room when she stood in front of the jokers and they told her they had no idea who she was. Malfoy had gone off on his own before she had left for the library. What she had to do now, was sit and wait for him to come back. She rolled her eyes and sat down against the wall. She closed her eyes, still hearing the words she had just read in Viktor's note.

_The library was eerily quiet, more then usual, a light fog hid many of the book shelves. Hermione walked slowly, attempting not to bump into anything. She was shocked to find Lucius Malfoy standing by a shelf is son at his side. When they saw her, they lifted their books to cover their faces, perhaps so they didn't have to look at her, or perhaps to show her the titles of their books. Lucius was reading 'How to be an evil Bastard and destroy Hermione Granger's life' she frowned, reading it again. Then she looked to Draco's book, 'How to be an evil Bastard and ruin Hermione Granger's life, volume 2'. She shook her head and walked away. _

_She then came upon Neville who was looking rather sick. He was sitting alone at a table, alone and set the book he was holding down to an open page, leaning over it to read. Hermione sat down across from him, and when he looked up and saw her, he immediately raised the book to cover his face, 'Means of protecting yourself against the Unforgivable' was displayed across the front. When he brought the book down, his eyes were closed. He did not stir, only sat there, dropping the book out of his hands and onto the table. Hermione stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to wake up. When he didn't, she leaned over the table, taking the book he had dropped and closing it before standing up and walking to fog again._

_Hermione then came across a rather tall person who had his back to her. She tapped his shoulder and the person turned around, a book in his hands. It was Viktor. She took the book that he was handing to her and read the title. It was the book his letter had fallen out of. She looked back up to him. She couldn't speak, but her mind was shouting at him. _

'_I don't understand' he only smiled at her and nodded. His lips didn't move, but she heard his voice._

'_You will' and with that he walked away into the fog._

"What are you doing on the floor Granger?" a voice woke Hermione from her rather odd dream. Malfoy was standing over her, a questioning look on his face.

"Well, if you must know, I was waiting for you, I couldn't get in alone, remember?" she stood up quickly, holding her books to her chest.

"I know. I'm not thick you know, unlike Longbottom."

"That's my friend you're talking about!" she frowned warningly.

"There you go again, doubting my knowledge of the world." He shrugged. "Gotta have a little faith Granger, or you won't be able to trust anyone."

"Oh, this is great. Draco, please tell me all the wonderful secrets of life. What do I have to do to live happily ever after?" she smiled and then she frowned suddenly. "Spare me please."

"You'll never live happily ever after no matter how hard you try."

"And why is that?"

"Whether or not you like it, you are bit of a…and I use this term with much disdain…a bit of a celebrity. Best friends with the infamous Harry Potter. You're going to be known your whole life for what you've done when you were in your teens, or what your best friend did anyway."

"So?"

"So, that's all people will think of when they see you. I can see the cover of the Daily Prophet now. 'Hermione Granger Still Single' 'Hermione Granger Working In a Book Store' 'Hermione Granger found dead at eighty in small flat with millions of cats' you see where I'm going with this?"

"What will your tabloids say? 'Evil Bastard goes to Azkaban for life' she smirked.

"Touché." He nodded.

"So, where were you?"

"No where." He shrugged.

"No where? You just disappeared for a few hours." He didn't answer. "Maybe the question isn't where you were, but with whom?"

"Can we go in now?" he sighed. They both stepped forward.

"Jolly jokers." They said together and the portrait swung open. Hermione lead the way in and stopped suddenly. Malfoy followed her and crashed into her.

"What the…" the world was spinning suddenly like a ride in an amusement park that would never stop. There, in front of the fireplace, Viktor Krum was lying on the floor, dead.


	16. Chapter 13: Damage Control

**a/n: sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter to you!!! I was deep into finishing the story!!! So close!!!! enjoy!!**

** Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is Harry Potter. No matter how good i am, I'll nver have him!!!! He belongs he J.K Rowling!!!  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Damage Control**

"What happened to you two?" Professor Mcgonnagal asked as she swept through the portrait hole. Madame Pomphrey had come to examine the body. Hermione sat on the couch, hugging a pillow close to her, her eyes avoiding the place where Viktor's body was lying. Malfoy was leaning behind the couch.

"We came in and he was here. We called for her right away." Malfoy answered when Hermione didn't answer.

"There's no sign of a struggle, Minerva." Madame Pomphrey came up behind her.

"What happened then?" she frowned, looking from the nurse and then back to the students.

"It's rather odd. At first glance one would think that Professor Krum took his own life…"

"Why would he do such a thing?" Mcgonnagal interrupted. "Do either of you know any reason why Professor Drum would take his own life?" she turned back to the students. Hermione took in a deep breath, looking up the headmistress who stood in front of her. "Miss Granger?"

"I'm…I'm not sure it's anything that explains anything…"

"What is it?" Hermione hesitantly stood up, taking the letter from her pocket. She walked over to Professor Mcgonnagal and gave her the small piece of parchment. Professor Mcgonnagal opened the letter and scanned over it. She then folded it again and tucked it inside her robes. "Miss Granger, I don't know what Professor Krum was referring to when he wrote this letter, but it certainly does suggest that he was deeply disturbed."

"Minerva!" Madame Pomphrey yelled the get the headmistress's attention. Professor Mcgonnagal turned to look at the nurse. "Viktor Krum did not take his own life." She shook her head. The headmistress wore a puzzled look on her face.

"Well then Poppy…please elaborate!" Madame Pomphrey took in a deep breath before answering.

"I've never seen this before. I've only read about it." She began. "It's…it's a spell. It was only used in dark times, centuries ago, when it was outlawed by the ministry due to it's nearly always fatal affects." Everyone in the room was silent, listening to the nurse's explanation. "The spell latches onto a person's flaw, meaning that the flaw becomes fatal to them. The person's will is gone, every whim they have, they go off on before they even have a chance to think of the consequences." Hermione nodded, and she looked down at her hands, her stomach feeling sick. It hadn't been his fault? He had tried to reach out to her.

"How is it then, that he appeared normal around all of us?"

"The witch or wizard who cast this spell must have thought this plot out intensely. They must be very powerful, or he would have been able to break through the spell eventually, what may have seemed like trances to us, would have been him being under the control of this magical being. He must have been under the imperious curse as well."

"Good heavens" Professor Mcgonnagal said under her breath.

"Yes…yes, this is very heavy, dark magic." The nurse nodded. "It seems as if the spell took every feeling he had and expanded on it, so that he would go to any length to get what he wanted."

"So, how did it kill him?"

"Well, it must have been driving him mad, and the letters written to Granger must have been in a brief moment of desperation, a moment of freedom and clarity."

"He was going to leave the school." Hermione said quietly.

"The spell must have been performed over and over again, and Professor Krum, having been under the spell for several months now must have known about it. He attempted to stop himself from playing out the way he was intended to, going after what ever he was yearning for. He fought himself, literally, and was strangled to death."

"He…"

"Yes." Madame Pomphrey nodded, "Professor Krum strangled himself to death I the head's common room." The whole room was silent, letting the strange explanation seep into their minds. "It must have been extremely painful, though I don't believe he was quite sure of what he was doing, he was attempting to protect everyone around him, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself."

"Thank you Poppy. Would you please take the body to the hospital wing? We'll contact the ministry right away." The nurse turned to face Viktor's body, which was now covered in a white cloth. She levitated him and followed him out of the common room and towards the hospital wing. "I'm very sorry the both of you had to witness this" Professor Mcgonnagal sighed. "The daily prophet is going to have a field day. Now, I would like to speak with the both of you, tomorrow, not now you look exhausted, you should get some rest."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said as the headmistress left. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't believe this is happening."

"And you thought I was going to ruin your year." Malfoy stood up and stretched.

"Don't give your self so much credit." She frowned at him. "We were one quarrel away from using the Avada Kadavra curse on one another. Nothing has changed, we're just a bit distracted."

"I'm beginning to not enjoy your honesty. You always seem to incriminate me nowadays."

"Well, you can't say that there's no reason to incriminate you. It's almost every morning when I wake up and wonder 'is Malfoy going to be here today?' You very well may have been carted off the Azkaban."

"Only in your dreams Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to the fireplace, her back to him. "It touches me that you're concerned for my well being."

"Oh please, you should know better then to confuse loathing and disgust with concern."

"Well, it's very obvious that you think about me, don't try to deny it."

"Yes, Malfoy…I think about you." she turned around to look at him. "I think about how I feel like throwing up when you walk in a room…"

"Nerves." He shrugged.

"And how I want to cut off my own ears whenever you speak."

"That's sweet!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It's not like cutting off your ear is original. It has been done before you know."

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what? Thanking you?"

"Twisting my words around! Everything I say, you use it to make a fool of me."

"You don't make it difficult. You practically set yourself up, and I just knock you down over and over again."

"Consistency right?" she sighed. "The one time I step out of my boundaries and it would have to be with you, wouldn't it? The one person who could use it against me had to be present. And besides that, my whole life has been lived in the library or classroom." She paced in front of the fire. "I know I'm boring, believe me, it's not like I want to be known for just one thing."

"Sounds familiar."

"What do you mean?" she stopped and looked at him.

"It's nothing…never mind." He shook his head.

"Right then…of to bed." She sighed and began walking towards the stairs. She looked back at Malfoy for only a moment, and she almost felt sorry for him, but only for a moment, and then she went off to her room.

Malfoy woke up on the couch the next morning with a crick in his neck. He sat up, his hand attempting to relieve his neck of the pain. What a perfect way to begin day, especially after what he had gone through last night. Sneaking out of the common room, enchanting the portrait hole so he could re-enter alone. The sun what shinning through the windows directly into his eyes. He raised his arm to block the sun, and he felt a sudden pinching. He dropped an arm and took out his wand, closing the blinds. Damn the sunlight! He looked over to the fireplace where logs were burning brightly. It hadn't been lit when he had returned the night before. Then his eyes fell onto two piles of presents. One pile was wrapped in black and silver paper with green bows. Those were his. The second pile was wrapped in gold and maroon paper, with roaring lions on the paper. Those had to be Granger's, he sighed. Just then, the portrait swung open and Hermione walked through.

"Oh good, you're up!" she smiled. She walked over to the couch, carrying in her hand a mug of steaming coffee. Her cheeks were red, she must have just come inside a few minutes ago. "What were you doing down here last night?"

"Couldn't sleep." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Were you excited?"

"About what?"

"Christmas!"

"Oh!" he rolled his eyes. "I'm practically jumping out of my shorts, can't you tell?" he took the mug from her hand and took a sip. "Good God Granger!"

"What?"

"Did your friends downstairs run out of milk and sugar?"

"You can drink whiskey…I can drink black coffee. This is a diverse world we're living in." she took the mug back and turned the mug so the sip she took was on the opposite side that he had taken.

"I don't have cooties Granger." She shot him a look. "So where were you?"

"The owlry, sending presents to my parents. It's freezing out side." She through her coat off.

"So you're the one who lit the fire?"

"Yeah, it was cold down here this morning, you looked cold." She shrugged. "So why haven't you opened them yet?" she motioned to the presents. He shook is head. "Waiting for me?" she smiled.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, I believe you!" she nodded. "Come on then, let's open them." She stood up and walked over to her presents.

"God Granger, what are you wearing?" she looked down at herself, wearing maroon sweater with a golden 'H' in the center. It was made of wool, and must have been terribly itchy.

"Mrs. Weasley sent it to me for Christmas! All of us have them."

"Just another reason to not join the super her club!" he chuckled. "It's an eyesore you know."

"I can tell that you're not the type of person who appreciates a present from the heart, and not the galleons that were spent on it, but would you please not insult Mrs. Weasley?"

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "I guess I'm just a bit surprised that the ex-mother in law still sends gifts."

"Malfoy! Could you just try to get along with me for one morning? Please?" he looked over to her and nodded hesitantly. "Thank-you." She sat down next to her pile of presents Indian style, taking a present into her lap. Malfoy didn't move, he sat up and watched her.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" she asked.

"Yeah." He stood up and walked over, sitting down by the black wrapped presents. He took one into her lap just as she had. Their eyes met, waiting for the other to begin. "Go ahead." He urged her. She looked down at the present and began peeling the paper off. She set it aside and was now holding a small wooden box in her hands. She then stopped and looked over to him.

"Go on." He sighed and ripped the paper off and threw it into the fire. He now held a small silver box, and then looked at her again. "Together then." She nodded. They both opened their boxes, Hermione burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he frowned. She smiled as she held up a radish on a hook. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a radish earring!" she laughed again. "Luna makes them, aren't they smart?"

"Smart isn't the word I would use in this case?" he shook his head.

"Alright then…what did you get?" she leaned towards him. He handed her the box and she took it from him, their finger's touching. "Cold hands." She whispered, taking the box into her lap. She opened it and her face lit up. "It's beautiful." She brought the gift from the box. She held a silver bracelet in her hand with green emeralds. She looked over to Malfoy. "Awfully feminine for you isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything. "Who sent it to you?" she replaced it back in the box and handed it back to him.

"There was no note." He took the box back and set it next to him. Hermione began opening a second present. She was shocked when she read the letter attached to the present. Ron and sent her a present.

_Hermione,_

_Hope you're having a happy Christmas!_

_Ron_

She had not been expecting this at all. She took a deep breath as she opened the present, her hands shaking as she unwrapped it.

"Geez Granger, are you having a seizure over there?" she looked up at him. "Must be from the Weasel then." She didn't respond. "You know I never really understood why you liked the guy in the first place."

"You wouldn't." she sighed, setting the gift down, still partly wrapped.

"Well, let me just take a whack at it then." He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed him to continue. "Here's how I see it Granger…if your life was a book the reader would have absolutely no idea who you would end up with." He shook his head. "The possibilities are endless. You've got your best friend, Wonderboy, who has only ever been nice to you. You've got your somewhat moody Weasel, who in the past has been a love interest that could perhaps be rekindled once more. You've got your only slightly over weight loner who'll spend most of his Saturday nights home alone with only his toad by his side for the rest of his life, that is if he hasn't lost it, then again, I always suspected that he toad simply attempts to run away. And then you have your blonde roommate, who you both loathe and find and interest in. If you ask me Granger, this is a love pentagon. It would have been a hexagon of our dear teacher hadn't died just yesterday. Our reader now has some of the tension released. Anyhow, you must begin eliminating possibilities. First off the list, the Loner. Your feeling for one another seem to be one sided. Your feelings for him are simply platonic, nothing more then that." Hermione chuckled. "The reader decides that you two don't have any sort of a future together as far as romance goes."

"Well, I should hope not." She smiled. "So how do we make this now square into a triangle, before it kills the reader." She was growing more and more enthused. "How does she decide between these two men?"

"To the hopeless romantic of a reader, the choice isn't yours at all. It's destiny, fate, no one has any say in the matter. It's between Wonderboy, the Weasel, and the blonde roommate. Not an easy choice, at least not for our young heroine, for anyone else the choice would be obvious, dump the two goons and shack up with the roommate, or at least share a room, your already living together anyway. Here's what out hopeless romantics don't realize, it's all up to you. There's no such thing as fate Granger, there's what you do and what you don't do. Nothing else matters."

"So what happens then?"

"You'll have to read the book won't you?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled. She starred at him, puzzled. "Sorry Granger, I can't spell the end out for you…"

"But how can she choose?"

"I can't help you out here Granger, I'm very sorry to say." He shook his head. "Now, go on and open the Weasel's gift?" she brought the gift up again and finished unwrapping it. "Ah…Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! What a charmer!" disappointment was displayed across Hermione's face. "What were you expecting Granger, a dozen roses and an apology, begging you to take him back?"

"No." she whispered. "No I just thought…never mind." She shook her head.

"What is he unwrapping from you this morning?" she blushed automatically.

"Nothing…"

"You weren't feeling generous?"

"I did get him something, it just had a little more thought behind it then this."

"What was it?"

"The Chuddley Cannons Quidditch cards, or card, the one he was missing. It took me forever to find it. I practically have my own collection now." She put the box of beans aside. "It's the thought that counts right?" he nodded. They continued unwrapping presents until noon, trying to enjoy one another's company as much as possible. By the end of the morning, Hermione had received a pocket sized 'Hogwarts, a history' from Harry, with a note to look on page two thousand and twelve. When she turned to the directed page, she smiled, seeing Harry's name in ink. Neville had given her a new quill with invisible ink that could only be read by the person it was intended for. Ginny had sent her a multicolored ink set that she had been admired for a long time. Her parents had sent her a new book. 'Myths of Camelot: Merlin's Kingdom'. Hagrid had sent her a new book as well, 'Magical Monsters used by the Medieval Ministry', with a note that asked her to come down for tea in the afternoon. Malfoy had received a new cloak, a silver comb, a new quill, a number of books, a black sweater with the Slytherin logo on the chest, and a looking glass. When there were no more presents to open, they stood up and brought their presents to their rooms.

"Oh, by the way, the portrait let me in alone this morning. The magic must have worn off."

"Really?" Malfoy said from inside his room.

"Yeah, I'll go and tell Mcgonnagal sometime today, she'll recast the spell."

"Okay." He nodded. Hermione stood, leaning on her doorway.

"Isn't that odd though?"

"What?" he walked out into the hallway without a shirt on, holding his new black sweater.

"Well…" Hermione averted her eyes. "Professor Mcgonnagal is a very powerful witch, very experienced, I don't think that any of her spells would have worn off on it's own, especially in so short a time." He noticed her not looking at him, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Too much for you Granger?" he chuckled.

"No!" she frowned, her eyes still held upward.

"Nothing you haven't seen before right?"

"Something like that, yes." She nodded.

"Well, you can look again, I'm done." She looked at him and sighed. "How does it look?" he asked.

"Fine." She sighed quickly and walked past him to the stairs. "I'm going to go see Hagrid." She said in the common room and grabbed her coat and threw it over her shoulders. "Bye." She said as she left.

Hermione knocked on Hagrid's door about ten minutes later. There was a bustle from inside before the door swung open and the large professor stood in the doorway.

"Hermione, you got my letter." He said, a side smile across his face.

"Yes I did, thank you for the book, it's lovely."

"You're most welcome Hermione! Oh…come on in, you're likely to catch your death out there." He moved aside and Hermione entered the small hut, rubbing her hands together to warm them. "How's the school with no students? Quit heh?"

"Yeah, it's almost more pleasant with everyone there then without, there's hardly anyone there."

"How about some tea? That'll warm you up straight fast." He sauntered over to the fire place where I kettle was hanging on a hook over the fire. Hagrid grabbed the kettle with a mit over his hands and took a mug, pouring the steaming water into the mug. Hermione sat in one of the chairs, smiling, her feet still couldn't touch the floor. Hagrid walked over to Hermione and handed her the mug, which was now full of tea. "Careful now, it's hot." He told her.

"Thanks Hagrid." She sighed before she took a sip. Her mouth burned as she swallowed it quickly, taking in a deep breath. Hagrid sat down across from her.

"So, how are your head duties comin' along? You about ready to kill Malfoy?"

"I've thought about doing that many times." She nodded. "How are you Hagrid? With all the snow, your classes have been canceled haven't they?"

"That's the only trouble with my class, the weather can hold us back. When spring comes around classes will go back to normal. How us everyone?"

"Harry is great, still a bit moody though, and distant, but that's to be expected. Ron…he's fine, I guess…we…" she looked down at her mug. "…we haven't spoken very much lately."

"Too bad. Sad how distant people get nowadays, isn't it? But you three…you'll be friends your whole lives."

"I do hope so." She sighed.

"Don't be worrying about it…"

"Are you still speaking to anyone from school?"

"Me? Heavens no…not at all! After I got expelled, no one wanted me talk to me! Me ties got cut. But you know Dumbledor…" he stopped, his eyes flashing.

"I know Hagrid." She whispered.

"He trusted me, you know, always had faith in people." She nodded and knew exactly what he meant. "Anyway, almost half way through the year, how's your seventh year going to? Is it what you expected at all?"

"Yes and no. It's really exciting. I can't believe we're graduating in June. Everyone will go on with his or her lives, get jobs, get married, and have children." She smiled. "But on the other hand, I couldn't imagine not returning to Hogwarts every year. I may never see these people again."

"You'll see 'em again." Hagrid smiled. "And there are some you won't want to see again, thrust me."

"I believe you." She laughed. They spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding the topic of Dumbledor. It was almost four when Hermione left Hagrid's hut and headed back to the castle, trudging through the snow.

Hermione was heading towards Mcgonnagal's office a while later. She had gone to the common room and left her coat on the couch and then went to speak to the Headmistress. She gave the gargoyle guarding the stairs the password and it jumped aside, and headed up the stairs. She then knocked firmly on the oak door.

"Enter!" she heard Professor Mcgonnagal's voice call to her from her desk. Hermione pushed the door open and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ah…just the person I've been hoping to talk to." Rita Skeeter sat opposite the headmistress, Malfoy sitting beside her. "Minerva, this child has excellent timing." She stood up.

"Miss Granger, would you please come and take a seat." Professor Mcgonnagal told her. Hermione came farther into the room and sat down in Rita's former chair. "Apparently, the ministry let it leak out that Viktor Krum has died. Now, hopefully people won't be reading their morning papers due to the holidays, but there's no way of stopping the press." Rita walked over and sat down on Mcgonnagal's desk, annoying the headmistress even more. "Miss Skeeter has been sent here to speak to me, but I'm leaving the school for the rest of the holidays to handle damage control."

"Yes, and the rest of the teachers have refused to speak to me." Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking of a quick retort in her head.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" she said, and then looked over to Malfoy. "I mean us." She sighed, turning back to Mcgonnagal.

"Well, according to Miss Skeeter here, she has been sent by the ministry to write an article for the daily prophet on the incident that took place. Though it does not seem to me that the article should be an interview with out head students, I cannot send her away."

"Can we refuse?" Malfoy sighed.

"I'm surprised you would turn down a brief moment of fame Malfoy." Hermione looked at him, smirking at her comment.

"Stooping to my level now Granger?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'd have to stoop pretty low wouldn't I?"

"You might need a shovel."

"There's more then one way I could use a shovel you know!"

"Interesting!" Rita smiled, scribbling on a small piece of parchment.

"Have you forgotten your Quick Notes Quill Rita?" Mcgonnagal asked. Rita looked at her with disgust.

"No!" she shook her head, looking down her nose at the headmistress. "Quick Notes Quills have been outlawed for journalists. Apparently some of us were abusing their advantages."

"Oh, that's too bad!" Mcgonnagal faked sympathy. Hermione smiled. She had to admit that the old woman did have some bright moments. "Well, the heads will have to be sure to speak slowly for you." She smiled at Draco and Hermione. They nodded, both with broad smiles on their faces.

"We had better get to it then." Rita smiled and stood up off the desk. "Follow me children. We must find some place quiet, where we can speak…" she looked at Draco. "…Alone." She whispered. The head students stood up, Hermione suppressing her laughter.

"Actually, you three can stay here. I have to go speak with out game keeper for a moment." Mcgonnagal stood up/

"Why, thank you Minerva, that's very kind of you." Rita smiled.

"You're most welcome…Rita." She said hesitantly before leaving the three of them in her office.

"Well, sit back down you two." The heads returned to their seats while Rita went to sit on the desk in front of them, crossing her legs and eyeing Malfoy again. "How old are the two of two?" she said holding the quill and the parchment.

"Seventeen." Malfoy answered first.

"Eighteen." Hermione sighed.

"Oh, an older woman, how…unusual." Rita was writing furiously on the paper.

"I beg your pardon?" Rita ignored her.

"And do you two always quarrel this much?" they looked at one another, wanting to answer, though she gave them not time to answer. "Or do you find that your loathing for one another is merely misplaced affection?"

"I…"

"Mr. Malfoy, was your father displeased when he heard that you would be living with a muggle born like Miss Granger?" Malfoy opened his mouth to answer, but Rita cut him off. "Miss Granger, were your parents concerned when they heard you would be living with someone who detests you?"

"My parents…"

"Oh yes, but they aren't a part of the magical world are they?"

"They're dentists."

"Oh no dear, that's not what I meant! Of course not!" Rita shook her head and laughed. "How long have you two been an item?"

"We aren't…"

"Oh, of course you aren't!" she winked at Malfoy. "Harry must be devastated." Hermione frowned.

"Why should he be?"

"He's been through so much heartache, how did it happen?" she leaned forward.

"How did what happen?"

"Who split from who? Did you cry? Did you lock your self in your room and cry for days upon days?"

"No!"

"Then you broke up with him?"

"Harry and I have never been anything more then friends."

"You understand that I find that pretty hard to believe Miss Granger." Rita raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Give yourself some credit, dear. You clearly are an attractive young girl. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You have a pathological need to be loved, which is sad, since everyone around you seems to be dying at the moment." Hermione looked down at her hands. "While we're on the subject…it would seem that your Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum has gone and killed himself."

"That's not true!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're right, it isn't true, what my readers and I really want to know is, how does it feel, Miss Granger, to have caused someone to take their own life?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't make him do anything! You don't even have your facts straight!" Hermione stood up. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

"The fact is that Viktor Krum is dead and you're to blame!"

"How am I to blame?"

"Viktor Krum was clearly in love with a certain student, Miss Granger. This student and he had a history, something special. And what happens when he returns to see her? She breaks his perfectly beautiful Durmstrang heart! And then what happens? He dies!"

"You don't know anything about his life, or my life, or the both of our lives together! I most certainly do not wear my heart on my sleeve! And even if I did, my love life is none of your business!"

"When your love life effects the entire magical world, I do believe that it is every body's business!"

"Well then, everyone needs to get their own lives don't they? My life isn't for anyone to examine or investigate!"

"That's too bad Miss Granger. You made the choice years ago to live your life in the spotlight and current events have made people realize that they need answers. This isn't about your personal life, this is about the death of a teacher, one of numerous tragedies that have occurred in this war! This has never been about you." Hermione went silent. "Now would you please sit back down!" Hermione sighed and sat back down. "Anyhow, Mr. Malfoy…how did you come upon Viktor's body?" Rita smiled. Hermione leaned back into her chair and let out a deep breath. "Was it horribly tragic?"

Professor Mcgonnagal returned to her office about a half-hour later.

"Alright then, Miss Skeeter, you've had your time with them, would you please go now?" she rolled her eyes, seeing Rita sitting on Malfoy's lap, her finger on his cheek. Hermione sat in her seat, her eyes on anything other then them.

"Oh…but M…Minerva!" Rita stood up and straightened her clothing. "We really only began or interview." She laughed nervously.

"I let you in because you told me that the ministry wanted you to come, they never told you that you could have the whole day with them. I must ask you to leave now."

"But Minerva…"

"These two students have been through a traumatic night. They should go and rest. Now go on your own before I have Hagrid drag you out!"

"Oh…who's Hagrid?" she smiled coyly. The headmistress rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

"Out Now!" Rita took her bag from Mcgonnagal's desk and left in a huff. "Are you two alright?" they nodded. "That woman is a case all her own, don't know why I even let her into my office! I must be losing my touch." She sighed, sitting down at her desk.

"Can we go now?" Malfoy asked.

"You are free to leave." She motioned towards the door. He walked over toe the door as Hermione stood up. "Miss Granger, was there something you were coming to talk to me about?" Hermione looked at he headmistress.

"Um…our portrait hole, the spell you put on it for protection must have worn off. We can enter alone."

"Warn off?"

"Yes professor." Hermione nodded.

"Magic doesn't simply wear off Miss Granger. When did you notice?"

"This morning. I had gone to the owlry to send gifts to my parents to my parents. When I came back to the portrait, I remembered that I wouldn't be able to get in alone. I tried anyway, and the portrait opened. I don't know what happened."

"Mr. Malfoy, did you…" but he had already left. "Uh! His manners are atrocious!" she sighed shaking her head. "What's gotten into him?"

"I haven't noticed any changed." Hermione sighed. The headmistress frowned at her.

"Miss Granger you of all people should know that you can't judge others by their station in life or their past. Mr. Malfoy most certainly seems to be grieving over his father's disappearance. I expect you to show him support for a while, until he is back on his feet."

"Yes Professor."

"I'll come and look at the portrait now before I leave." Mcgonnagal nodded and walked over to her door, Hermione following her.

Headmistress and Student walked through the corridors towards the Head common room. Their shoes clicked against the stone floor. Neither spoke. Neither had anything to say. As they passed portraits, Hermione noticed some of the people inside opening presents and celebrating. It was about four and Hermione just wanted to go to her room and sleep. They reached the jokers in the portrait who were swinging through he air. Mcgonnagal examined the entire portrait with her long fingers while Hermione was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Odd." The headmistress shook her had. "No one here could have removed that spell, it was too powerful. This doesn't make any sense." She mumbled and turned to face Hermione who stood up straight.

"What will you do?"

"Well, I'll just have to recast the spell." She turned back to the portrait. Hermione ignored the headmistress as she waved her wand through the air. "There." Hermione jumped. "Now, if this happens again come and tell me."

"Yes Professor."

"Good night then" Mcgonnagal began to walk away.

"Professor?" the woman turned back to her. "May I ask you something?" she cringed.

"Yes, of course Miss Granger." She walked towards Hermione again.

"I was just wondering…is it possible…this is ridiculous, I'm sorry."

"No, no question is ridiculous, what is it?" the headmistress frowned.

"Do…do you know if it's possible to….to die of a broken heart?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands.

"Is this about Professor Krum?" she smiled. Hermione nodded, looking down at her feet with shame. "Do you think it's your fault?"

"It's nothing…never mind." She shook her head.

"It's not nothing if it is bothering you."

"It's just that…when you read that letter, didn't the thought cross your mind?"

"Miss Granger, what happened between you and Professor Krum is your own business. I can find no reason why this is your fault, he was under a spell, a spell too complex for a witch of even your genius to perform. This is no more your fault then his, Krum being a victim of this terrible curse." Hermione nodded, wondering if she should tell Mcgonnagal about her wrist. "Just as you've learned to ignore the likes of Mr. Malfoy, you should learn to do the same with the likes of Rita Skeeter." Hermione looked up at her. "It is her job to upset people, to get what she believes to be the truth. Because of this, she doesn't have many friends."

"She said that I made him take his own life, that I broke his heart"

"I see."

"And that's why I want to know, can one die of a broken heart"

"Have you ever heard of anyone dying of a broken heart?" Hermione nodded. "Where?"  
"Well, I received a book for Christmas, 'Myths of Camelot: Merlin's Kingdom' I haven't read all the way through it yet, but I skimmed some of it."

"And what happened?"

"In the book, Lancelot has an affair with Queen Gwenevier, it goes on for months, until they are caught by King Arthur. They are put on trial for adultery. The king spares their life, but Lancelot's wife hears the story, that he self professionally loves the queen, and she dies, her heart stops, breaking into a million pieces." Hermione finished. Professor Mcgonnagal nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"Let me explain something to you Miss Granger. Most of the myths and legends you read about today are extremely exaggerated. Yes, they began as true stories, but over time, people have elaborated on them. Stories, such as this one, are never as interesting at first."

"So, how do you decide what is real and what is fake?"

"I wouldn't worry about getting all the facts right with myths and fables, they're just stories, stories about people, and these people are just like anyone else, flawed."

"Aren't they supposed to give us answers?"

"Hardly." She shook her head. "These stories are supposed to make us question our selves, to make you think, which is the opposite of answering our questions."

"But if Lancelot's wife did die after she heard that her husband had committed adultery, then how is the story false?"

"You're reading too much into the term death Miss Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"Lancelot's wife did not die, dear. Yes indeed, she was broken hearted, the person she loved, and had children with now loved another woman. That was all she could think about, it haunted her, everywhere she went. But no…she didn't die."

"So it's not possible then, to die of a broken heart?" Hermione frowned, trying to understand.

"No, a part of her died, not the person."

"A part of her?"

"Yes, parts of people die throughout our journey. Life goes on…in this woman's time, men held all the power. There was nowhere for her to go, nothing to do! For her, there was no point to life anymore. She simply gave up and willed herself to die, her heart to stop pumping, and her lungs to stop taking in breath. Now under the circumstances, I don't believe that Viktor Krum died of a broken heart."

"You don't?"

"No, it's not as if he had nothing to live for, and although I do not know every detail of his situation, I do not see any reason why you would be responsible for killing a staff member. This is simply an accident, sad and unfair, but the only person who is responsible for his death is the person who cast the spell, and that could not have been you, it's not possible. Now, don't think on this any longer, go and enjoy the rest of your holidays now."

"You too Professor. Thank-you" Hermione nodded.

"You're welcome." Mcgonnagal turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, the door will only open once for you in the next half-hour, after that, you will need Mr. Malfoy to enter."

"Good night Professor. Thank you again."

"Good night Miss Granger."


	17. Chapter 14:The Countdown

**Chapter 14**

**The Countdown**

**Tuesday December, 26th- **

Hermione had a week left until everyone returned to school. She slept until noon on Tuesday, an event that almost never happened. She only slept in when she was sick, even during the summer. She stayed in her flannel pajamas bottoms and a t' shirt all day, noticing that Malfoy was no where to be found. She sat down in the common room, pouring herself into her books, wanting to start her holiday homework. She used her new ink that Ginny had given her, writing her three foot essay on the history if multiplication from her arithmacy class. She had already been to the library three times that day, having to go back for books she had forgotten, it felt odd walking through the hallways in her pajamas, but no one was out of their rooms.

Hermione was reading a rather large book that smelled slightly of mold, when there was a tapping on the window. She turned to see a small brown owl hovering before the window holding a small letter. Hermione stood up and opened the window, allowing the bird to fly in. The owl landed on the table she had just been sitting at, and dropped the letter. She took the letter into her hands and tore it open, taking out the parchment inside. There was nothing written on it. She flipped it over, there was nothing here.

"Odd." She whispered. She looked at the owl again and was rather sure she had never seen it before, nor did she know who sent it. The owl hooted at her loudly. Hermione smiled and walked over to it.

"Hungry are you?" she caressed the bird's head with her finger. She reached across the table and ripped a piece off of her toast she had been eating.

"Here you are." The bird took the bread from her and ate it quickly, leaving crumbs on the table. When he finished, he looked at her with wide eyes as Hermione set the letter down on the table.

"So, who sent you?" the owl jumped onto her arm and hooted again. She took another piece of bread and gave it to him. "If I guess, will you tell me?" she began petting the bird again. "Was it Harry? Hagrid? Professor Mcgonnagal? Remus?" she almost expected the bird to answer. She sighed; the owl jumped off her arm and scooted over to the toast, to eat it.

"This is ridiculous! I'm talking to an owl!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you aren't going to tell me?" she smirked at the owl. "You're lucky crookshanks in up in my room, he'd have fun with you." The owl looked at her. "I'm joking!" she sat down at the table as the bird continued to eat. "Do you realize that you're the only person who finds interest in anything I say? Sad…isn't it? I don't even know who sent you." She rested her chin on her hand. "You aren't going to tell me." She sighed and shook her head. Her hair was worn in braids, and she began to play with one of the ends. "No one tells me anything anymore."

"Talking to birds now Granger?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Malfoy's voice, as did the owl. He hooted and jumped off the table, flying out the window. Her cup off coffee had been spilled onto her essay.

"Oh Malfoy…look what you've done!" Hermione exclaimed, rising to her feet. She touched soggy parchment that had been her essay. "You've ruined it! I spent three hours on that assignment and now worthless!" she said as she reached for her wand. Hermione mumbled a cleaning charm and the coffee disappeared. Her essay however was ruined for good. She turned to look at him. "Well, aren't you going to say something for yourself?" she frowned.

"What would you like me to say?" he shrugged.

"Well first, I'd like you to say that you're…" she looked down at the table and saw the letter she had just received. The parchment now had small, messy handwriting on it, and it was no longer wet. "How…?" she read the letter and her eyes widened.

"You act as though you've never received a letter before, thought that wouldn't surprise me, if you can believe that."

"Malfoy, did you recognize that owl?"

"That scrawny thing?"

"That's a no. I'll be up in my room then." She said as she bounded up the stairs, the letter in her hand.

Wednesday December 27th- 

It was nearly midnight on Wednesday. Hermione lay awake in bed, waiting for her wristwatch to read twelve o'clock. She looked again and sighed. She had spent the whole day writing letters in her room, using the ink that Neville had given her in order it keep them a secret. She had written nearly twenty copies of the same letter. The only time she left the room was go to the owlry to send the letters. She had received only a few responses, and now all she had to do was wait until midnight. She clenched her jaw, her nerves getting the best of her. She was having second thoughts, and wasn't sure if this was a good idea. If they were caught, she would clearly be expelled, not that anyone was around the catch them. The only other person she had to worry about was Malfoy, and in her experience, he was a rather deep sleeper, that, or he had just been ignoring her all those times she had banged on his door. Hermione had to admit that the latter was more of a possibility, after all, it was Malfoy. She looked at her watch again.

Eleven fifty-eight. Two minutes to go. She put her arm down and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't tried to sleep, She wasn't sure she would be able to wake herself up once she had gone to sleep. It was a shame she had to go to so much trouble for this, she hadn't gotten into trouble all year, at least not real trouble. She had to come up with a reason for her to sneak out of the common room. She was on patrol. She was Headgirl and it was her duty. Yes, she was patrolling…at midnight. Only someone really thick would believe that. What was she thinking? No one would be out of bed at this hour. She was just being paranoid. She looked at her watch again.

Twelve o'one. Hermione pushed her sheets aside and stood up. She wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak, which would have hushed her nerves. But he had gone home for the holidays with Ron and his family. She hadn't received their responses, most likely due to Ron's owl, Pig. Hermione hadn't bothered to change into her pajamas. She wore jeans, a black shirt under her cloak, and her quietest shoes. Hermione opened her door slowly, not wanting it to squeak.

She stepped outside and turned to pull the door closed. It banged slightly and Hermione cringed as she closed the door completely. She looked towards Malfoy's door, attempting to hear any stirring in his room. There was nothing. She the continued down the stairs into the common room. Hermione headed towards the portrait hole. She reached to push the door open when she thought she heard something behind her, she spun quickly, but saw nothing there. She waited and still heard and saw nothing, so she pushed to portrait open and stepped inside, over the threshold, looking both ways down the corridors, seeing no one. Hermione then made her way into the darkness.

Malfoy pulled his invisibility cloak off of himself. The Mudblood had just left the common room. It was midnight. What was the know-it-all doing out of bed at this hour? He wanted to follow her and get her a bit worked up over the fact that he had seen her sneak out. He could just picture her face, her mouth open, her eyes wide, suddenly full of fear. He would enjoy that. Then again, she wasn't thick. She would be sure to wonder what he was doing out of bed at this hour as well. Then he would have no way of foiling her plans. He sighed and walked over to the portrait, pushing it open slightly, listening for her footsteps down the corridor. It was completely silent. He opened the door all the way and stepped out into the cold night air, and walked down the hallway, he was sure to be late now.

**Thursday, December 28th-**

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Prof…Remus. The room of Requirements isn't much of a secret anymore." Hermione said as she followed her old Professor down the corridor to the room they had been discussing.

"I know, Hermione, but the majority of the members know the room's whereabouts. This is only our second meeting after all, we'll be more organized soon enough."

"But are you sure it's safe to meet there? How are we to know if it isn't being guarded? The whole school's been on alert for almost a week now. You never know…" he cut her off.

"Hermione, you are a very bright girl, and I do appreciate your concern here, but honestly, do stop fretting."

"Yes Sir." She nodded as they watched the wall that they were passing. They walked down the corridor a bit and then turned back to walk past the wall again. Remus turned to Hermione.

"On second though, a cover may be useful." She sighed and then eyed a portrait that was hanging high over their heads. "I say, what a marvelous portrait." He smiled up at the middle-aged woman who smiled back at him. "Charming." She said as he walked by, Hermione at his heels. One more time they walked past the wall, Remus looking up at the portrait again. "I just have to know who your artist is." He said to the women. She gushed deeply and replied.

"Self portrait."

"That should do the trick professor." Hermione whispered to him. "I mean Remus." She sighed.

"You know, we need a place for the meeting." He said, facing the wall. A door appeared, and Remus beamed, taking hold of the doorknob. "Lovely." He smiled as he entered. Hermione followed, looking up to see the now very grumpy middle-aged woman.

Hermione yawned as she walked down the corridor. It was nearly three in the morning. The meeting had lasted longer then she anticipated. She was making her way back to the common room to get some sleep. Hermione rounded the corner and saw Malfoy standing outside, facing the portrait. Hermione hid behind the corner again, and peered around to watch him. He stood, his wand pointed at the portrait. The acrobats were snoring loudly. He was mumbling out loud, but Hermione couldn't hear his words due to her distance from him. A green light exploded from his wand. The portrait glowed for a moment, waking some of the acrobats.

"I say, what are you doing out of bed at this hour son?"

"It's none of your concern." He muttered. "Jolly Jokers." He tucked his wand into his robes. The portrait swung open and Malfoy walked in, yawning. Hermione scurried over tot he portrait and slipped in just as it closed. Malfoy was already heading upstairs when Hermione entered the common room. She quietly tip-toed over to the stairs as she heard Malfoy shut his door. Malfoy was sneaking out at night! He had reversed Mcgonnagal's spell! Hermione's heart leapt when she thought of the rest of the school year without Malfoy! The nest Christmas gift ever! But her happiness diminished when she realized that she had snuck out as well and that the only reason she knew Malfoy was sneaking out was because she was too. She would be in the same amount of trouble as he would be. She sighed, going up the stairs. She didn't even bother changing into her pajamas. She threw her cloak off and fell into bed the moment she entered her room.

**Friday, December 29th-**

Hermione woke up with a start the next morning. She looked at her watch, which she had forgotten to take off.

"Damn." She mumbled when she read nine in the morning. She scooted off out of her bed, grabbing her school shirt and sweater, putting them on quickly. She grabbed her books and pulled her door open, running down the stairs, crashing right into Malfoy. Her books fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going Granger." Malfoy scowled. Hermione knelt down and gathered her books in her arms. "Where are we off to Mudblood?"

"Some of us like to go to class you know." She stood up and walked around him, heading towards the portrait.

"Well, don't let me stop you." She shook his head and smirked, watching her. "But you've missed breakfast already, so you should head to your first class."

"Yeah." She nodded as she pushed the door open. "Thanks." She said quietly as the portrait closed.

"Silly little Mudblood." Malfoy sneered and went back to his room, slamming the door closed.

There was no one in the hallways as Hermione ran to her first class. Potions class was all the way in the dungeons. She was already half an hour late, she would surely have detention for this, even if she was friends with the Professor. So much for a good year.

Hermione finally made it to the dungeons. She was completely out of breath as she went to pull the door open. It was locked! She tried to pull the door open again, but it wouldn't budge. Was she that late? Since when did Professors lock the classroom doors once class started, and why hadn't she been told? She began banging on the door as loud as she could, not caring if she looked like a complete fool.

"Let me in!" she shouted. She stopped hitting the door and listened for any voiced inside. There was no response. Hermione stepped away from the door as it began to glow. Words appeared, shimmering brightly.

You shouldn't be here 

_You've got to go_

_You should be frolicking through the snow_

_Home with your families is where you should be_

_Instead of standing here, banging on me!_

_You are currently on Christmas break_

_In case you didn't know_

_Go out skating on the lake_

_Just get away from me. GO!_

"What?" Hermione exclaimed! The letters disappeared from the door. She sighed and dropped all her books to the floor. She began hitting her head on the door. "Oh Hermione! How could you be so stupid?" she whispered. "You're supposed to be smart, aren't you?" She turned around and leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor. She rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. She stayed there for a moment, taking in deep breaths when suddenly her eyes shot opened

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, standing up, gathering her books and running back to the common room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, stomping into the common room. He was sitting on the couch, a wide smile on his face.

"I wondered when you were going to figure it out." He shook his head. "How was class?"

"You weren't any help you know! You made me look like a fool…again!"

"Well, look at the bright side…" he shrugged. "…at least it happened during the break and not in front of everyone. Just me."

"Well, excuse me for not looking at the bright side right now Malfoy! I've had it with you! I swear you have multiple personalities because you just keep switching sides! I can't keep up with you."

"I'm not asking you to, am I? Why do you care what side I'm on when you'll always see me the way you want to see me and no other way."

"Oh…now I'm closed minded, am I? Just a stupid little Gryffindor who preaches truth and justice? Who's the closed minded one?"

"Hello! Bad guy!" he pointed to himself. "To fit the roll you and your white hats have given me, I _have_ to be this way! So live up to what you think I am and don't ask me to change when you know I can't!"

"I haven't made you the way you are, Malfoy. You aren't my responsibility! There's only one person who made you this way and he's possibly the only other who I detest more then you!"

"I think by now we have definitely agreed that you hate me, can we please move on and argue about something else?"

"Well, that's fine with me! Let me just tell you what I hate ABOUT you!!"

"Alright then, go one! Let me have it!" he put his arms out as if he was about to get hit. Hermione frowned at him and opened her mouth to answer. "Don't go soft on me now Granger!"

"I hate the way you think you know everything, I hate your stupid bleached blonde hair, I hate the way you smirk at absolutely everything I say as if it's funny! I hate that! I hate how you think that being on your side of the war makes you more important! It doesn't, it makes you a coward! I hate that sometimes we're steps away from being pleasant with one another and you have to go and ruin everything. I hate the fact that you're so proud of your father and that you want to be like him, because it is definitely going to lead to your demise…or at least you'll be worse off then if you didn't end up like him. I hate how you love to see me get all riled up, and how you act like what happened last year wasn't that major of an event! I hate how you think that you can say anything to anyone and they won't do anything to stop you." She closed her eyes…bringing herself to tears.

"Is that all?'

"No!" she looked up at him. "I hate that you're the only one who understands…you know without me telling you! I don't know why that is…my friends don't even see it. That is the think I hate most about you…and about myself." She looked down at her feet, sniffling slightly.

"Well…" he seemed surprised at her outburst of honesty with him. "Okay." He nodded and clapped his hands together. "Anything else I should know?" he sighed.

"No…nothing more." She shook her head.

"That's a relief." He muttered under his breath.

"You know what, I'm gonna go find Neville." She nodded and left the common room. Malfoy say on the couch with a huge huff and leaned his head back.

"He's getting under my skin Neville, I don't know how much more I can take." Hermione and Neville were in the library playing a game of chess, though neither of them was very good. Hermione was lying on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands, watching Neville make his play.

"You should go and talk to Mcgonnagal." Neville said, starring at the chess pieces, trying to concentrate.

"I have, and all she said was, 'School unity. These are difficult time Miss Granger, we have to make an effort for the war' why does that have to include sharing a dorm with him."

"Check." Neville smiled as he took Hermione's pawn and moved it to the side of the board.

"Neville, are you listening to me?" she sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking over to her.

"Could have fooled me."

"Then don't do anything." He shrugged. "It's your turn." Hermione chose a random pawn and moved it.

"You're dreadful at this." He laughed. "Checkmate." He exclaimed.

"Well, how would you feel if you had been a real pawn in this game when you were eleven! No wonder I'm no good at it." She smiled.

"Well, you won didn't you?"

"We won, but only because wizard's chess was the only thing Ron did well, at least that's what he thought." She moved a pawn and then looked back over to him. "By the way, good word changing the subjects there, you almost got me."

"I tried." She shrugged and laughed. "You're already half way through the year, if you made it this far, then you can finish out the year, can't you? There's nothing to it." He moved his pawn. "Checkmate"

"Easy for you to say! You aren't living with the bleached blonde bastard, who everyday is becoming more and more like his father. I'll be sure to send a condolence card to whoever ends up married to him, if he would ever stoop so low as to marry that is."

"He doesn't seem like the type to marry though, he's too full of himself. I'm not sure he would be able to put his love for himself aside and have love for someone else." Neville moved a pawn. "What about you? Do you think you'll ever get married?" Hermione rested her chin on her hands and exhaled loudly.

"I don't know. I know I'd like to get married someday, and raise a family. What girl doesn't?"

"So what don't you know?"

"Oh…" she winced, searching for an answer. "There are lots of things like…like finding the right person." Neville nodded. "How can you be sure you've found the one person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life? When you think about the number of people in the entire world right now, this very minute…how can you know who that one person is?"

"I don't really think there's one person you're meant to be with really."

"You don't?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, and it isn't a guy thing either." He shook his head. "I just think everyone has options, you know. It isn't always clear whom you're supposed to be with, and sometimes you have to make the decision. Someone always gets hurt, and for the rest of your life you'll have to wonder how different your life would have been if you had chosen the other person. What if your spouse is in a train crash…after your mourning is though, and life goes back to normal, would you wonder if your connection with the other person may still be there, or do you spend the rest of your life alone, almost not living at all?"

"I don't know." She whispered, starring at Neville. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione took a breath in. "Must be easier for the like of Malfoy." She giggled. "Only marrying purebloods leaves you with one-fourth of the population to choose from."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Rebellion is common among the people who have everything they could possibly ask for."

"Poor little rich kid. I would feel sympathy for anyone _but_ Malfoy"

"I can understand that." Neville sighed and looked down at the chessboard. "Hey, it's your turn." Hermione looked down at the board as well.

"Oh…" she moved her pawn and looked over to him.

"I really hate to do this." Neville moved and knocked down Hermione's king. "Checkmate." Hermione let out a deep breath.

"Darn." She frowned.

"Next time." Neville nodded and began picking up the chessboard.

"Right." Hermione stood up and Neville did as well. "I'm supposed to go have tea with Hagrid this afternoon." She straightened out her skirt.

"Can I tag along?"

"Of course you can." She smiled. He offered her an arm and they left the library in laughter.

Hermione sat in the common room later on that night. She was on the couch, a book in her lap. She was in her pajamas again. She lit a fire after Malfoy had left earlier. Now was her chance to crush him. Hermione was reading the book Hagrid had given her. She and Neville had gone to see him earlier in the afternoon. They had had tea and talked for about an hour before she and Neville headed back towards the school. Now she was waiting for Malfoy to return. She had no idea how late he would be here, but it was worth the wait. He had been away for nearly three hours already. Hermione looked down at her watch, how late was he going to be? She hadn't been able to have a meeting tonight because of Malfoy, she was determined to find out where he was sneaking out to at night. Hermione began reading her book again and before she knew it, she heard the portrait swing open. He didn't see her. Malfoy sauntered in, his head hung. He headed towards the stairs, past the couch.

"Isn't past your bed time, Malfoy?" she sighed, closing her book. Malfoy jumped and turned to look at her. Hermione stood up and smiled. She had him around her little finger. "Meeting with your fellow Deatheathers?" she raised an eyebrow. "Do you have membership cards yet?"

"It was sweet of you to wait up Granger, but you shouldn't have. You need all the beauty sleep you can get."

"I think you're the one who's been missing out on all the sleep Malfoy. You've been out rather late recently, haven't you?"

"I appreciate your concern and all, but honestly, it really isn't any of your business, is it?"

"Why don't you just admit it? You've been sneaking out to meet with other students, and I don't think that what you've been doing is on the recommended list for extracurricular activities."

"Why would I admit to something that I haven't done? You had better look over your notes again Granger, because you've got the wrong lead." He turned her back to her.

"Where have you been then? Strolling under the full moon?" he turned back to her, a chuckle escaping him.

"Sorry you couldn't join me."

"As…special has that would be Malfoy, spending time with a Deatheater isn't exactly my idea of a lovely time."

"Next time then."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Rain check?"

"I think not." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm onto you, you know." She shook her head.

"Are you now?"

"Yes I am. I'm not thick!" she laughed. "You've been reversing Mcgonnagal's spell on the portrait hole." Malfoy smiled and walked closer to her.

"Wow, you're good Granger." He chuckled as he came closer to her. "I guess you've caught me, haven't you? Now you'll probably go to Mcgonnagal and rat on me. I suppose you should, me being a dangerous Deatheater and all." He backed her into the arm of the couch and she fell backwards, her legs hanging over the arm. Malfoy stood over her, starring down at her. "By the way, do you have any proof of these allegations?" he said casually as he leaned over her, his hands, which were supporting her, over her shoulders.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Oh really." He smirked. "What kind of proof?"

"I…" she struggled for words, realizing the position they were in. "I think you know." Their eyes both gleamed with rage.

"Do I now?" he looked down at her. "What do I know?" she turned her head slightly, eyeing his forearm. "Oh come now, Hermione, are we jumping to conclusions?"

"What did you expect? I mean, I wouldn't put it past you, knowing who your father is."

"My father doesn't control every aspect of my life. I'm my own person."

"Well, I don't like your own person either. You're still an evil bastard."

"Yes, but a bastard through my own free will. You wish you were as free as me."

"I'm free!" she exclaimed. "No one controls me!"

"Really? Because it seems to me that I have you completely under my control." He said as he kissed her jawbone once.

"Things aren't always as they seem." She frowned.

"Clearly." He whispered into her ear. She took in a deep breath as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Malfoy…don't." she whispered. Her breath quickened as his lips brushed against her pale skin. She turned her head to the side, a soft moan escaped her lips.

"You like that Granger?" he smirked. Without warning, she pushed him up and moved his sleeve up his arm, only to reveal pale skin. No mark. She looked back up at him, their eyes meeting. "Like you said, not as it seems, is it?" he stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Things clear to you yet?" she didn't answer, just looked up at him. "Pleasant dreams Granger." He whispered and walked up to his room.

Saturday, December 30th 

Draco was sitting in the common room, waiting for Hermione to return. Retaliation is a beautiful thing. He looked out the window at a full moon illuminating the sky. It was nearly midnight, the usual time she returned. Malfoy heard voices in the corridor. He rose for the couch and walked over to the backside of the portrait, pressing his ear against it. The voices were just audible.

"Are you going to be alright Hermione?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Potty was supposed to be away for the holidays, so what was he doing in the hallways of Hogwarts?

"I'm sure Remus will feel very sorry tomorrow."

"It's alright, he didn't know what he was doing, there's a full moon out tonight."

"That won't make him feel any better, he nearly tore you apart." The Weasel spoke.

"I'm aware Ronald, but he can't control himself. WE should have been more prepared."

"Well, it's not as if any of us are used to these meeting yet, and I'm pretty sure that no one besides Remus keeps track of the lunar calendar."

"Right, well, we'll be ready next time. Are you two alright?"

"Fine, you're the one to be worried about, Hermione." Potty said with concern. "Do you need us to help you inside?"

"No, I'll manage. You two should go though, before Peeves come along and rats on you."

"Right then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye."

"Bye." Malfoy backed away from the portrait and crossed his arms over his chest. A minute later the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped over the threshold into the common room. She stopped when she saw him and sighed, putting her hand against the wall for support.

"Well, look who it is! It's Granger!" he put his finger into his ear. "Wait a minute…I'm getting that strange feeling of déjà vu. Why do you think that is?"

"Alright, you caught me, happy?"

"Not exactly, why would you be sneaking out in the middle of the night?" he looked down at his watch. "Oh, make that morning." He smiled. "You know it isn't safe."

"I'll take my chances." She sneered. "And why are you acting so high and mighty, you're feeling déjà vu because last night I caught you sneaking out…or in, so I don't think you're really in the position to nag me about this."

"What position would that be? Because I rather enjoyed last night's position if you'd like to reenact it."

"I'll pass on that offer, but thanks."

"Rain check, again?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head as she walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, and let out a long deep breath.

"What's wrong with you, finally look in a mirror?"

"Like I've never heard that before. When are you going to come up with new material?"

"I'm sorry that my insults don't meet your approval. You think it's easy for me to come up with all these witty lines? I spend hours thinks this shit up!"

"My heart bleeds." She looked up at him, her eyes showing how exhausted she was. That was when he noticed a cut on her cheek, and she noticed him frowning at her. "What?"

"Where's you get that?"

"What?"

"Your cheek, you have a cut." Hermione brought her hand to her cheek and cringed, feeling the slight bite where her fingers had been. "Who's been beating on the Mudblood, I'll have to go and shake their hand."

"Be my guest, you've become aquatinted with Fang."

"Who?"

"Hagrid's dog, Fang."

"Are you trying to tell me that Fang, Hagrid's good for nothing, cowardly dog, did that to you?" she nodded. "Did the oaf get a new dog?"

"I'm going to bed." Hermione stood up and limped a few steps forward; Malfoy began to follow her.

"Is that all he did to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, a dog that is approximately three times your size had to leave more then a scratch on your face."

"You would know all about animal attacks, wouldn't you Malfoy?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "No, Fang didn't get the chance to hurt me anymore then you saw." She said and then turned.

"I see." He came closer to her. "So…I can do…this." He grabbed her waist. Hermione squealed in pain. Malfoy stepped away from her, "You're fine." He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione clutched her stomach, taking deep breaths. Her face was scrunched up, she was holding back tears.

"Was that necessary?"

"What? You're perfectly all right, right? At least that's what you told me a minute ago."

"I am fine! I just need to sit down, which was what I was trying to do before you went and harassed me!"

"I harassed you? I was only proving my point here."

"And what would that be, that you love to revel in other people's pain?" she sighed, making her way over to the couch.

"Not even close Granger. No, I was proving that you are too proud for your own good."

"Oh really? Please, do go into elaboration." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I planned to." He smiled following her over to the couch. Hermione sank down onto the arm again.

"I knew you would." She smiled at him as she buried her head in her hands.

"Way to have faith Granger. A rare quality in a anyone nowadays."

"I'm glad you approve." She leaned backwards, lying down on the couch, her legs hanging over the arm again.

"Now hold on a minute there, you just told me you didn't want a reenactment of last night, and now you do. I hate to admit this, but I'm feeling very used at the moment. You can't just change your mind about these things, you know."

"Like I'd want to" she propped herself on her elbows to look at him.

"Like I would agree to."

"We're in agreement then." She sighed. "There's a first for everything." She placed her hands on her stomach. "Could you go up to the bathroom and bring me a wet cloth and the glass bottle from the cabinet?"

"Do I look like a small ugly creature to you?"

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and went up to the bathroom. "Oh, and the bandages please!" she called to him. He returned a moment later with everything she had asked for.

"I do hope they're to your liking." He said as he set everything down on the table in front of her.

"Yes, thank you." She sat up and turned around. "Could you hand me the cloth please?" he handed her the wet washcloth. Hermione mumbled her thanks. She gently lifted her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing Granger?"

"Oh come off it! A week ago you were unzipping my dress and now I can't even roll my shirt up!"

"Well, no one could blame me!" he shrugged.

"Shut up." she continued to roll her shirt just about her navel, revealing a few deep wounds, dried blood surrounding it. She took the cloth and dabbed around the wound, leaving red stains on the cloth. She held her squeaks of pain in as she cleaned the wound. "Oil please." Malfoy handed her the bottle he had brought down. She twisted the cap off and held the cloth to the neck of the bottle, tipping it over. She dabbed at the wound again until there was no more blood around it

"So…you're an inny?" Malfoy sighed. Hermione looked up at him and frowned.

"Alright, you're either the biggest pervert over born or a maniac. Which one is it?" he didn't answer. "Seriously, you have a fear of blood, yet your family is known for its brutality for others. You have an obsession with bellybuttons…you're starting to creep me out."

"Just starting to?"

"Never mind." She shook her head and continued to clean her wound. She went on for almost another minute. "Bandages then." Malfoy handed her the cotton bandages. She was having trouble wrapping the bandages around herself with pain rising from her gut. She the cotton wound around once before she dropped the roll onto her lap and leaned back against the couch. She took in deep breaths, trying to ease the pain.

"Here, let me get it." Malfoy sat down next to her. She sat up straight and looked at him.

"You want to help me?"

"Well, we can't let the Mudblood spoil, can we? Who would I drive mad each day?"

"I should have saved my breath."

"You still could." He took the bandages into his hands. Hermione held her shirt up while Malfoy began to wind the cotton around her. His fingertips occasionally grazed against her, sending shivers through her. "Alright then." Malfoy kept the bandages in place with one hand as he reached for a piece of medical tape with the other. He ripped off a piece and set the cotton into place. "You're done." She sighed.

"Thank you." She rolled her shirt down and settled down onto the couch. "So, how are your holidays going?"

"We live in the same dorm and you really have to ask that question?"

"Well, you seem rather consumed lately, with your mysterious meeting in the middle of the night…or morning."

"Could say the same for you." He moved closer to her. "How about me make a deal."

"What sort of deal? Are you going to ask me if I want to sell my soul for eternal life, because I already have an answer…"

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but now that you mention it…"

"What 'deal' are you talking about, before I lose interest?"

"Alright, her it is…I won't tell if you don't."

"Rephrase."

"I'll dumb it down for you Granger. I won't ask you where you're sneaking out to, if you don't ask me where I go. Does that work for you?"

"So, don't ask, don't tell?" he nodded. "Alright, I can live with that."

"So can I." He smiled.

"She we shake on it then?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes, of course I'm kidding!" she laughed. "It's a wonder you even took me seriously."

"It's an odd situation. Usually I don't take anyone seriously."

"Oh don't worry. It goes both ways." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Cute." He rolled his eyes.

"I knew you would appreciate that."

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"What will it take to shut you up?"

"Off the top of my head…how about all of your money and everything you know."

"I think I have a better idea."

"Oh, and what is that?" he leaned forward and kissed her, running his hands through her curly hair. Hermione rested her arms on his shoulders. Malfoy began to kiss her neck, and she responded with a soft moan.

"That's your spot Granger." he said hoarsely. She just giggled as his kisses tickled her.

"Where's your spot?" she asked.

"Guess." He smiled into her neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. He put his hands in her waist and she suddenly pushed him away with one hand, gripping her stomach with the other.

"Watch what you're doing!" she exclaimed. She looked over to him, he was starring at her, her anger fled as she stared at him as well.

"Why…"Malfoy said as he took a deep breath. "Why do we always come back to this?"

"I don't know." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Well, it's got to stop!" she said angrily. "I don't want to deal with this shit anymore!" he stood up.

"What 'shit' are you referring to?" she frowned.

"The odds that every time we're in a room alone together, I might end up fucking you…they're pretty high! Wouldn't you say?"

"I don't like your tone of voice Malfoy!" she looked up at him. "Maybe…" she looked down at her lap. "…maybe we continue to go through this because we're both missing someone we don't have."

"Meaning?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? This is only and purely physical. There are no feeling between the two of us, no feeling of affection that is."

"So, we're helping each other by nor enjoying each other's company?"

"Well, yes sort of." She nodded.

"So the…foreplay between us doesn't mean anything?"

"It doesn't?"

"Doesn't it?" she looked up at him. He didn't say anything, just pondered what she had just said. She didn't mean anything to him. She was just another Mudblood. "Whatever." He sighed. "You should get some sleep, then go and see Madame Pomphrey."

"I think I'll be spending the next few hours devising an explanation for all this." She stood up. "Thanks for the…"

"No problem."

"Good night then."

"Night."

Sunday, December 31st 

Hermione tiptoed through the corridors of Hogwarts, The next day, everyone would be returning to school, and classes would reconvene the day after that. She couldn't wait, finally a distraction from her life. She continued down the hallway and was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione and Malfoy said in unison.

"Don't ask, don't tell Malfoy remember? You ask me, I ask you, fair is fair."

"Not a chance Granger, you asked me first."

"What did you time it?"

"Everyone knows you're a fast talker."

"That was extremely bad grammar just now, you know?"

"Well, this isn't grammar class is it Granger." She scowled. "I'm not being graded on my powers as a speaker."

"Don't you mean ain't?"

"No, and now you've made me late." He walked past her.

"Sorry, wouldn't want to keep you from your D.E.A meeting would I, the others would miss you."

"D.E.A meeting?"

"Deatheaters anonymous." She nodded.

"Catchy Granger, real catchy."

"I thought so, then again, you know what would make it even better?"  
"What's that?" he turned to look at her.

"Adding 'idiotic' in front if it. Your banner would read I.D.E.A, clever right? Not that you've ever had a real idea before."

"Yes…but then people might confuse us with Ingenious Deatheaters Anonymous or Inchanting Deatheathers Anonymous."

"Enchanting starts with a 'E', you idiot."

"Well, at least I'm living up to I.D.E.A."

"You see, it suits you, no one could confuse you with anyone ingenious or enchanting. It's the perfect plan"

"Gee Granger, you're quick on your feet, aren't you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"So modest." He shook his head.

"Well, if I was, it would be because of your constant nagging for the last seven years of my life, wouldn't it? One grows immunity to such things."

"I see." He nodded." Well, if you're done insulting me…"

"Insulting you? Pardon me, but I have to say that you were the one insulting me here."

"Was I?"

"Yes, and based on your past performances, I'd say I have proof of it."

"At least I'm good for something right? And now we have a new name…Insulting Deatheaters Anonymous."

"I've got to go." She sighed, continuing down the hallway, her back to Malfoy.

"Can't take the heat?"

"There's nothing hot around here Malfoy."

"You can say that again."

Monday, January 1st 

Hermione was lying in bed at one in the morning. She had just returned to the common room after another meeting with the order. It was New Year's day, and she was extremely tired. The butter beer had made her yawn, and her eyes feel heavy. Sleep was moments away, her body settled into her bed, finding a comfortable position. The events of the night were replaying through her mind again. The meeting had left her with a feeling of hope that she hadn't felt in a long time, this year was going to be important, she could feel it.

_About twelve people stood in a small dingy old classroom. A small fire was lit, giving off heat. There were groups of people chatting, but they all fell silent when they heard the door being pushed open._

"_You're late."_

"_I know, Miss Lovegood, and I terribly sorry. There was snow over London. I despise flying in snow."_

"_Well at least you're here now."_

"_Yes, thank you Miss Granger. I am here now, so let's not waste anymore time." He threw his cloak onto a chair. The people in the room formed a circle around him._

"_Remus, It's New Years, shouldn't we say something?" Fred asked._

"_Anything." George rolled his eyes._

"_We didn't come here to have wine you two. This meeting is meant to help us strategize…" _

"_Now, now…the twins are right Miss Lovegood."_

"_They are?"_

"_Difficult to believe that your teachers are right isn't it? No, a toast may be just what we need to inspire us, to give us hope, wouldn't you agree Hermione?" She shifted slightly._

"_I see no harm in a New Year's toast. A bit of celebration may do us all some good."_

"_What's there to celebrate? A New Year, another hundred and sixty-five days to ruin."_

"_Mr. Weasley, I'm not speaking only for myself here when I say that your attitude will only lead to more catastrophe." There were soft giggles from a few people when Ron gulped, his eyes wide._

"_What…what do you mean?"_

"_Don't take this the wrong way, but one cannot hope to rise above his enemies when he does not have will or and optimistic eye towards the future."_

"_I have optimistic eyes!" he frowned._

"_Your actions tell me other wise, Mr. Weasley, and actions do indeed speak louder then words. Do they not?" Ron grunted and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Well then, pass out the Champagne." He sighed._

"_What a marvelous idea Ron, I knew you would be the one to want to celebrate the New Year, a fresh start." Lupin waved his wand through the air and glasses appeared in everyone's hand, just as they had at the dance. "Would you like to give to toast Mr. Weasley or shall I?"_

"_No!" Ron's eyes grew wide again. "I mean…you shall."_

"_Thank you Mr. Weasley"_

"_No problem." He mumbled. As Lupin began his toast, Hermione's eyes were on the slightly sloppy man with patches on his robes and untidy brown hair. He stood in the center of the room, holding his glass out. He seemed to be looking at each person individually. She was set on keeping her eyes on him, that she didn't hear a word he said. She didn't need to. His face was practically beaming, though his speech was solemn. He was filled with so much hope, it almost seemed contagious. She almost thought that perhaps life wasn't that bad, and that there would be a future for her. That maybe things were looking up. Hermione was lost in her thoughts, when she felt something brush her hand. She looked to her left and saw Ron standing next to her. He looked down at her and their eyes met. He mouthed the word 'sorry' to her. She smiled slightly 'it's okay' she whispered and then looked back at Lupin._

She wanted his back more then she could express. She had lost him, let him go, and she regretted it deeply. Did he know? Was he thinking about her right now, just as she was thinking of him? Was that Possible? What was he doing right now? Was he dreaming of her? Did she even cross his mind at any point in the day? He crossed her's more then a million times. Did he miss her? She knew she missed him, she would just have to wait for now.


	18. Chapter 15: Lessons

**A/N: New chapter!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you make the sunshine!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I never have and never will own Harry Potter! **

**Chapter 15**

**Lessons**

Hermione was walking down the corridors to the Great Hall. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger. She could smell the scent of bacon wafting through the air towards her.

"There you are…I've been wanting to talk to you since last night!" Ginny came running towards Hermione.

"What about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for my brother?" she smiled. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the red headed girl, now simply bursting with joy.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hall, where no one would hear them.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't say those sort of things so loud…people might hear!"

"So it's true?"

"What? Where did you get that idea? It's completely and utterly…" she looked at her feet and then back at Ginny who wore a look of warning on her face. "…True." She sighed.

"I knew it!"

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Damn that occulmency class!"

"I didn't need to read your mind to realize that you still have feelings for him." Ginny smiled. Hermione gave her a confused look. "Oh…all you smart ones can be so thick!"

"I am not thick!"

"You've never been a good liar, you know. I could see it in your eyes. You totally love him!" Hermione frowned at her. "I'm sorry…"

"Do you think anyone else noticed?"

"I can't be sure." Ginny shrugged. "It wasn't your whole face, mind you, just your eyes. You know, they are the window into the soul."

"Yes…I've read that somewhere before." Hermione nodded. "This is dreadful!"

"I don't think it's dreadful, Hermione…"

"People are going to know now…"

"Know what? There's nothing to know!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, so you like my brother…this isn't exactly anything new…"

"No! It's old is what it is! No one is going to understand, Gin…do you realize that?"

"I think you're taking this a bit out of proportion aren't you? I'm the only one…"

"You can't be sure of that! Mostly every one in this school has their five senses, and in a school where they teach six seven, that's not a good thing!"

"Well then, I suggest you take my advice and deny EVERYTHING!"

"You're suggesting that I lie?"

"Don't lie, deny. People are going to believe it if they see you like this, not that anyone even knows…just act like …normal, you know? " Hermione nodded.

"You don't think I should talk to him?"

"What do you want to do? Talking to him would be a step, forward or backward." Hermione sighed and headed towards the Great Hall, Ginny at her heels.

In the Great Hall, Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down backwards on the bench. She turned slowly to the side, lifting her legs over the bench and then resting again. Then she turned to face Harry and Ron who were witting across from her.

"Still hurting?" Harry asked.

"A bit, it's better though." She nodded. She reached towards the bacon, when she met Ron's hand, reaching for the food as well.

"Sorry." He mumbled taking his hand away. His cheeks had turned a soft pink.

"Sorry." Hermione smiled awkwardly, taking her hand away as well. "Go on." She sighed.

"No, you go." He nodded. Hermione smiled and reached for a piece of bacon. She dropped it onto her plate and then looked to him. He smiled slightly and then took his own piece.

"How are you two? You took a few blows yourself."

"Swell…just swell." Ron sighed. "Have you spoken with HIM since then?"

"No, I haven't had the chance really, besides, what's there to talk about?"

"Oh, I could name a few topics of interest off the top of my head…"

"I'm sure you could." She smiled, taking a bite of her bacon. There was a loud screeching noise as owls began swooping into the Great Hall.

"Mail." Harry sighed, watching the hundreds of birds that were flying above them. They began dropping mail onto their owner's plate. "How can there be so much mail when we just returned this morning?"

"Parents are checking to see if their children returned to school safely, I suppose. This is a crazy world we're part of, anything could happen." Hermione shrugged as a package landed in front of Ron and Harry. Egg was splattered onto Neville's robes, who was sitting near them. "Like I said…" she smiled.

"I'll be back." Neville stood up and headed towards the boy's Lavatories as Ron began opening his package.

"Who sent them?"

"My Mum." He sighed. "What could she possibly want to send me, I spent the whole week at the burrow and said good-bye to her three hours ago!"

"Maybe she found a present you forgot to open, that sort of thing happens all the time. How about you Harry?"

"Maybe." He mumbled as he tore the paper off of the package. Hermione's issue of THE DAILY PROPHET fell onto her lap. "Mrs. Weasley must have been busy." He laughed.

"Finally…I haven't gotten a paper in a week. THE DAILY PROPHET closes on the holidays…which is odd because it's not like no one is too busy to read it."

"Well, did anything happen while we were gone?" Ron asked.

"Nothing I can tell you here." She opened the paper and frowned when she saw that the front page was completely blank. "I've never seen anything like this before." She opened the paper to see pages of print. "Why would they leave the cover blank?"

"Blank, as in nothing on it?" Harry asked. Hermione turned the paper to show him.

"Do you know another definition of blank, Harry?" Ron jumped in. "I've never heard of a blank page in a news paper."

"Why would they do this?"

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor Mcgonnagal stood before the school, her face looking worried. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for all of you. Perhaps you have noticed that the papers you received from your owls this morning appear to be blank." There were murmurs throughout the hall. "We, the other Professors and I had wished that you would hear this from us and not from ink on a page. There was a death at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays. Professor Krum had died of strangulation on Monday evening." The hall broke out into cries, students leaning on their peer's shoulder. Hermione bowed her head as Ron and Hermione looked at on another.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron whispered. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I've…" she was at a loss of words. "It was an accident…you weren't supposed to be here, remember?"

"Well…how did it happen?"

"Who did it?"

"That's the puzzling part." She sighed, trying to hold onto herself. "It looks as if he strangled himself."

"You can't strangle yourself Hermione. That's not possible!"

"I know that…" she shook her head.

"There seems to have been dark magic involved with the death of Professor Krum." Professor Mcgonnagal spoke over them again. "I won't go into details at the moment…we just thought you ought to hear it from us."

"What sort of dark magic, Hermione?"

"He was under some spell that was outlawed centuries ago, he couldn't control his actions at all…"

"Crucio?"

"No…no, something older, something worse. Madame Pomphrey is looking into it…"

"Quiet please!" Mcgonnagal yelled. The hall fell silent again. "This death is surrounded with secrets, so I want you all to be on your toes. There is no need to panic, of course, we just have to understand that the times we are living in call for new measures and I expect all of you to accept this and take this like the adults you are, and the adults you are about to become. Times of war encourage us to be our best, and we are attempting to prepare you all, if you will grow with us. Those of you between fifth and seventh year will be acquainted with your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. He has asked that he be allowed to introduce himself to you in the younger years. You will meet him tomorrow when classes start up again."

"This is wrong." Ron sighed.

"What?" Harry frowned and whispered, looking at him.

"It's just that Mcgonnagal's speeches just don't seems as inspirational as Dumbledor's, maybe it's just me…"

"It's not just you." Hermione whispered. They turned back to look at the Head Mistress.

"Would you please be mindful of the rules and listen to both the Professors and the Head students, we're all here to help you and guide you through your years here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, except for Malfoy, he's about ready to guide you into the aim of a bludger." Mcgonnagal sat back down and everyone began to talk again. Hermione picked up her paper again, the front page had appeared in ink. Her face became a frown when she read the title, 'HERMIONE GRANGER: A THREAT TO SINGLE MEN EVERYWHERE!' Ron frowned, wondering why her mouth was hanging open. He took his own paper, and red the title as well. His eyes grew wide.

"Bloody Hell!" he murmured. Harry turned to see what he was commenting on. "I don't mean to sound like a broken record here but…bloody hell! Hermione, why would you talk to her?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You know Rita Skeeter is nothing but a spinster, who likes to spin stories, you do remember fourth year, don't you?"

"Ron…"

"How could you be so thick! I mean, look at this! She's practically started her own WE HATE HERMIONE GRANGER club! Think of what people will think when they read this…"

"Ronald!"

" '_Hermione granger, age eighteen, has been a key in the sudden and most upsetting death of that Bulgarian Bon-Bon Viktor Krum, who recently had filled the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With an odd sense of fashion (wearing a hideous red wool sweater with a gold 'H' in the middle) she is a rather large flirt and is currently trying to catch the eye of her handsome roommate and fellow Head student_, _Draco Malfoy, son of the extremely wealthy and dangerous missing wizard, Lucius Malfoy. The reader will remember that article written by in depth journalist, RITA SKEETER, unearthed a rather cozy relationship between Krum and Miss Granger during the TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT three years prior to this school year. Viktor had been competing for the Durmstrang School. Men of England, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!'"_

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, getting his attention. "You're getting hysterical!"

"This is really bad, Hermione! Do you know how many people read this paper? Practically millions! To the feeble sixteen-year-old reader, you've killed Viktor Krum! This could get out of control!"

"I think you're the one who's out of control at the moment, Ron." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter! Everyone knows that Rita Skeeter writes nonsense." She sighed as a letter fell out from the center of the paper, onto her lap. Hermione tool the letter into her hands and opened it. Once again, there was no writing on the parchment.

"I'm back…what did I miss." Neville came back to the table.

"Everything." Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Is it…?" Harry began. She nodded. "Any idea who sent it?" she shook her head. "How many have you gotten now?"

"Six or seven." She took her wand from her robes and taped her teacup. Without warning she dumped the hot liquid that had appeared in the cup onto the letter.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed! Her eyes grew wide when she saw ink appear on the paper. "How…how did you…?"

"I'll explain." She sighed and then looked at Ron and Harry. "All these letters have been this way, they appear blank. I have to spill coffee on them to read them," she frowned, reading over the letter. "It says we have a meeting tomorrow night."

"Who do you think is sending them?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious! It must be Lupin! He's been at every meeting, you said. He's practically leading us…"

"Maybe." She nodded. "I'll ask him tomorrow." She set the letter aside.

"Hermione, would you mind cleaning this up?" Ginny sighed.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione spoke the incantation and the coffee disappeared from the table. Hermione looked at her watch. "Breakfast ends in five minutes."

"Well, you have the whole day to fill is in on what we missed last week." Harry stood up, and the others followed.

"You mean you two did your homework?" Hermione asked as she followed them. They didn't answer. "Well, we had better get started." She shook her head.

The trio entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class hesitantly the next day, wondering who their new professor would be. Hermione had spent the previous day telling Ron and Harry about the week they had missed, the letters, Malfoy's odd behavior… They all sat next to each other, Hermione taking out her book, the other two waiting. Their class was with Slytherin, and as everyone filed in, the Gryffindors attempted to ignore the wolf cries of the students, only three of them knowing for sure what the sounds meant to signify, Malfoy leading them.

"Good morning class." Everyone turned to see Remus Lupin sitting on a desk, his arms folded over his chest. "Very amusing Mr. Malfoy. So amusing in fact, that I would ask you do demonstrate more of your animal calls for me." Malfoy smirked at this. "Tonight, detention, here with me, be here at nine." Lupin stood up and walked towards the front of the class. Malfoy frowned as he turned forwards, seeing Hermione smile to herself, clearly pleased that he had received a punishment for his actions. "A few of you may recognize me as Remus Lupin. All of you are in your seventh year, correct?" everyone nodded. "Well then, I'm sorry to say that you're all half way through your last year at Hogwarts, and now you have yourself a new teacher. Hopefully it won't take you long to adjust to this class. I will try to stay as close to Professor Krum's lesson plans as possible so that I won't shock you too much." There were a few chuckles from the class. "So. Let's begin…would you please take out your books and turn to page 540?" there was a bustling around the class room as students took there books out and turned to the directed page. They spent the class reading about Vampires and how one becomes a vampire. "Come tomorrow with one roll of parchment on vampires and how to detect them. The Christmas holidays are over!" Lupin smiled as the students stood to leave.

"Professor…" Hermione made her way over to him. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Hermione." He nodded. Ron and Hermione joined her, and when everyone had left the classroom, she began.

"I was just wondering if you've been the on sending me letters concerning the order?"

"Letters?" his eyebrows rose. "And there was no name attached?"

"No." she shook her head. "Do you mean it hasn't been you?"

"I'm sorry to say that it has not been me sending you these letters, but tell me, have you noticed anything odd about them?"

"Well, there's the obvious…when the owl delivers it, there's no writing on the parchment. The only way to read it is to spill coffee on it, and then the ink appears. They always tell me when the next meeting is, and then I write to everyone else. Do you have any idea who has been writing them?"

"No, but I dare say that they must know your drinking habits or else you never would have been able to read the letters. I would warn you to be on your guard for any clues concerning the letters."

"Yes professor." Hermione turned to leave.

"So…you like coffee?" Hermione frowned, turning to look back at Lupin. "I prefer chai myself." He shrugged. 'You should try it sometime."

"I will, thanks Professor."

"See you three later." He nodded. The trio left the classroom silently. Once the door had slammed shut, Ron let out a loud breath.

"It's a good think he's teaching again." He sighed.

"Yes, it'll make thinks easier." Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, it was getting awkward, calling him Remus." Both Harry and Hermione looked at the red head. "It was!" his eyes grew wide. They laughed and left for their next class.

Hermione was getting ready for the next Head's meeting in the common room, when there was a knock on the portrait whole

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Harry." She pushed the portrait open and smiled.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I was just getting ready for the meeting.

"I need to show you something." He sighed, walking into the common room. He reached into his back pocket and held out a dagger to Hermione. It was gold with rubies in the handle. Hermione took the weapon with a frown on her face, flipping it over in her hands.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"It was sent to me over Christmas break, and it didn't come with a note." He chuckled.

"It's never easy is it?" she sighed, making her way over to the couch and sitting down, Harry followed, but stood above her, watching her reactions. "Have you tried to see if there are any jinxes on it?"

"No, I figured I would give it to you to look at, Ron agree with me…"

"I think it would be smarter to show this to Mcgonnagal, Harry. She's far more equipped to examine this then I am."

"No." he shook his head, responding quickly. "She wouldn't understand."

"Harry, don't be unreasonable…"

"You and Ron are the only people I trust." He sighed.

"What about the order?" she looked up at him.

"Well of course I trust the order…" he huffed, taking a seat next to her.

"Then why not let Lupin have a look at it?"

"Because!" he exclaimed.

"Because he's not Dumbledor." She nodded. Harry looked at her, surprised. She set the dagger on the table in front of them and turned towards him. "Harry…" she began. "I know last year was difficult for you, for all of us, and that right now you don't know what's going to happen or who to trust…but you need to realize that people like Professor Mcgonnagal and Lupin are two of the strongest people we have. I'm not saying that I don't want to do this…" her hand hovered over the dagger. "…You know I'll do anything that could bring us closer to ending all of this…I just think that it would be safer to let a more experienced person do this. The dagger would be examined more thoroughly and there would be less questioning, don't you agree?" he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…you're right."

"Good." She took the dagger into her hands again. "I'll take this to Mcgonnagal later on in the week."

"Um…you had better let me do that." He said, his gaze on the weapon. "Then I can tell her the whole story." He took the dagger from her and stuffed it into her pocket.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure…" he said quickly and nodded.

"Alright then." She stood up. "Everyone should be here any minute." She said as the portrait swung open and all the remaining heads strolled into the common room.

"Well, what do we have here?" Malfoy smirked, his arm around Pansy. "Granger and Potter after hours in the common room? Who would have seen this one coming?"

"Everyone, according to the article I read yesterday, what was it called again?" Pansy laughed. "Did Potter's wand need a little charming Granger?"

"Why does every word that comes out of your mouth have to do with sex?" she exclaimed. "Seriously, I think you have a one track mind or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you make it so easy to make everything you do relate to sex, huh?" he released Pansy and walked towards her. "By the way, Granger." He poked her midsection. "How's that coming?" her hands flew to her stomach, her face frowning, and the pain evident. Harry and Ron were immediately at her side, helping her to the couch.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine." She said between breaths. Both boys wore confused faces. They looked at one another and back at her. "Really…" she nodded. "…It's gone now." She sighed.

"Concern for the Mudblood, how moving! And all because she broke school rules and was attached by fang, or at least that's the story she's dishing out."

"I don't dish out!"

"No, your servings are rare and when they happen at all, there's very little to devour." He smirked.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron stepped forward.

"Well, you know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Malfoy shrugged. "And I'm hungry."

"Well, don't try to satisfy your hunger, Malfoy, no one here is interested." Hermione sighed.

"How can you be so sure? Not everything is in black and white you know? It's not clear, it's as mucky as your muddy blood!" Anger was displayed on Ron's face, as he took another step forward. Hermione grabbed his wrist suddenly, knowing Malfoy wouldn't back down from a fight. He looked back and down at her, a frown on his face.

"Let me kill him, Hermione!"

"No Ron!" she shook her head.

"Then let me do it!" Harry went forward.

"Harry!" she stood up quickly, putting one hand on his shoulder for support. "Don't waste your time."

"She's right you know." Malfoy smirked. "You'd lose anyway." Both of the boys lunged towards him, and Hermione grabbed both of their arms to stop them. "Oh…why not listen to your Mudblood before you get hurt."

"You aren't exactly helping Malfoy!" she frowned at him.

"I'm not on your team, remember, there's no helping involved between the two of us."

"You're the foulest person I've ever met in my whole entire life!" she shook her head.

"Do you have a script for these arguments because it seems to me, once again, that I've heard all of this before."

"Well, maybe if you would stop being such a bastard, we wouldn't have to have lines for our arguments."

"Well, maybe if you disappeared from the face of the earth, everything would be much better."

"Alright, well until that happens, maybe you should put your arrogance aside and look at the bigger picture here, like class rings…"

"Class rings? Like jewelry?" Crabbe winced. "That's your top priority here?" he smiled.

"I was hesitant when Luna told me about them, but it would be nice to commemorate our years here." She shrugged. "Don't you want to remember…?"

"I'm not about to get sentimental with you Granger, you can curl up with one of your goons on your own time."

"Clearly we're not going to be getting anything done tonight." Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I say we just meet tomorrow night."

"Backing out now, are we? Way to stay the course."

"Don't you have detention tonight?" she sighed. "Staying the course will only lead to bloodshed."

"I don't have a problem with that depending on who's blood it is." He shrugged.

"Oh sure." She rolled her eyes. "I say this meeting is officially over."

"You can't do that!" Pansy frowned.

"Oh stop being such an ass Parkinson." Ron sighed.

"Weasel, you can't call girls that, alright." Malfoy eyed him.

"Yeah." Pansy nodded. "You could use 'bitch' or even worse, but probably unheard by you, the 'c' word, but not 'ass'"

"What is this, alphabetical insults or something?" Hermione shook her head. "I thought you have more guts Pansy, too afraid to use the words?"

"No!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Malfoy turned and headed towards the portrait hole. "I hid some whiskey in the dungeons." He said to the Slytherins as they left. "It's a good thing they left before we kicked their sorry asses." Ron spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's not why I got rid of them, we have a meeting tonight. You see what I meant, actin oddly?"

"I didn't notice anything really out of character." Harry sighed. "So…you planned that?"

"Yeah." She nodded and shrugged. "When you've lived with Malfoy for half a year, you know the way he operates. I knew he would try to tell you about me sneaking out, though he didn't know that you already knew, duh." She shook her head.

"Brilliant." Harry shrugged.

"Yes well, we had all better get going." She looked down at her watch. "The meeting starts in ten minutes."

"Right, off we go then." Neville sighed, turning towards the portrait hole, they all began to leave. Hermione followed Ron and touched his shoulder. He turned looking down at her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure." He shrugged. The others had left the common room.

"Well…now that the order is meeting and with everything going on…I just thought that we should at least attempt to set our…history behind us and work together." She said quickly. "I think it would be…you know, helpful, don't you think?" she looked at him desperately, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think." He chuckled. He held out his hand to her. "Friends?" she looked down at it and smiled slightly.

"Friends." Their hands met and shook it. They dropped hands and Hermione took a deep breath in. "We should get going then." She nodded.

"Right you are." He smiled, stepping aside so that she could leave first. He followed and the portrait swung shut as they walked down the corridor.


	19. Chapter 16:Dreams and Ladders

A/n: new chapter. Say yay!!!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Chapter 16

Dreams and Ladders

"Isn't it a little bit early to be studying for finals?" Ron asked as Hermione pushed him and Harry into the library. "It's only January, Hermione. I know you like to be prepared but this is bordering on obsessive." He said with laughter in his voice.

"Quiet! You're in a library!" Madame Pince scolded him from behind her desk. She looked at him over the brim of her thick glasses that were attached to a chain around her neck.

"Sorry…" he whispered to her. He looked back at Harry and Hermione who were both holding back laughter. "Bright ray of sunshine, isn't she?"

"Come on you two, before you get us thrown out." Hermione walked ahead and lead them to the back of the fire lit library. They sat down on the floor in the corner.

"Well, are we going to study or not?" Ron asked quietly, afraid of receiving another scolding.

"We aren't here to study Ron." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "I received this, this morning." She unfolded the paper and scanned it over before handing it to Harry. He read it over and then handed it to Ron. "I was thinking about writing back this time and asking for a name…or a clue to whoever is writing these letters. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, I just don't know if you'll get a response…why would they want to hide their identity? Why wouldn't they just come out and tell us…they're on our side right…they are trying to help us?"

"As it would seem." She nodded as Ron handed the letter back to her. "Maybe they just don't want to be in the line of fire." She sighed. "So, you do think that I should write back?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded and looked at Harry.

"Definitely, it could only help right?"

"Right." Hermione and Ron agreed.

"I'll get right on that." Hermione stood up and the boys followed. "But…while we're here, we should probably do a bit of research though, shouldn't we?" she frowned.

"No!" Harry and Ron shook their heads as they took her arms and led her out of the library.

"Why are we meeting in here?" Hermione heard the high voice of Pansy Parkinson enter the library. "Who even knew the school had a library?" Hermione's laughter was not heard due to the fact that she was standing on the top step of a ladder so that she could examine the books that had abandoned on the top shelf, covered of death. She looked over to Harry and Ron who were snickering to themselves. The rest of the Slytherins followed after her. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing as well. "What's so funny you two?" she looked at them. "Like you can even read…"

"Oh, they can, they told me in our second year…took it pretty hard too." Malfoy smirked. This only increased Ron's and Harry's laughter. Hermione laughed along with them, one if their many inside jokes. She held onto the top of the ladder as it shook slightly. She then brushed the top of the books off. "I don't handle change well…and apparently neither does Granger." The sides of his mouth rose. Pansy frowned at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to wear skirts when you stand in ladders? You don't see members on the Quidditch team wearing aprons as we dive do you?"

"You take one more step towards this ladder and I promise you no one will miss you…"

"Oh…where are we going?"

"Whatever." Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked by the ladder. Hermione wasn't paying attention, she had gone back to scanning the books when Pansy kicked the leg of the ladder. Within a blink, Hermione was falling through the air, her stomach was in her throat. She was squeezing her eyes shut when she came into contact with her worst case scenario. She had fallen right into Malfoy's arms.

"Well, what do you know…it's raining mud." He smirked.

"Put me down!" she squirmed as her feet touched the floor.

"Oh…I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Pansy's eyes grew wide, though she was unable to hide her amusement. "Are you alright?"

"Fine thank you." Hermione said, straightening out her school blouse. She looked over at Malfoy, who was snickering with the other Slytherins. "You think this is funny do you?" she raised an eyebrow. "People falling off ladders is a joke now?"

"Under these circumstances…yes." Malfoy nodded. "I'm almost positive that everyone agrees with me as well." He looked around the library and the Slytherins nodded. "There you have it." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you and your friends." She smiled slightly.

"Great expectations usually let you down Granger." He cringed. "You should watch out for that."

"Thanks for the advice." She looked up to the top of the ladder, which was still standing. "The book couldn't have fallen with me, could it?" she sighed, her hands on her hips, looking up at the shelf.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go on up again and get it then." Malfoy smiled.

"That's not going to happen Malfoy, there's too much of a chance that you and your sex driven friends will use the opportunity to look up my skirt!"

"Inquiring minds want to know…you have two dorks following you at all times, and you really don't think that they've ever taken a peek sometime when all three of you were in here?"

"They wouldn't stoop to your level Malfoy." She shook her head and then looked to her two friends. "And if they have, it would be best for the two of them not to tell me…or I…" she looked back at Malfoy. "…Would have to go to extremes." Malfoy nodded, but then nudged Crabbe, whose face was bright red. "Not to mention the fact that their girlfriend/sister is in the room with us." She looked over at Ginny and then back up at the bookcase.

"So, how are you going to get that book then Granger?"

"Why don't you get it for me Malfoy?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry…can't do that, pulled a muscle during Quidditch practice yesterday, not supposed to do any lifting, and that little fall you had definitely qualifies as heavy lifting."

"It amazes me that you can manage to sneak those little insults into everything you say." She reached for her wand in her back pocket.

"Here, I'll do it…" Ron had his wand out already. Hermione only saw his wand swish through the air and all of a sudden, all the books on the bookshelf fell to the ground. Hermione covered her head with her hands and ducked down. When the rain of novels had ended, Hermione stood up and brought her hands down. There were more then one hundred books on the floor, and dust everywhere.

"Way to go Weasel." She heard Malfoy snicker. Ron turned a brilliant red. "Now who's going to clean this up?" coughs came from many of them. "It's a good thing our Gryffindor friends are here, isn't it?"

"What's going on in here?" Madame Pince stomped into the library, a frown on her face. "Look at this mess!" if it was possible, Ron turned an even darker shade of red then before.

"It was an accident Madame Pince…we didn't mean to…"

"Accident or not… you had all better have these books back in their place before you leave, or you'll all have detention for a month!" she turned to leave as all of the students reached for their wands. "NO WANDS!" she turned back around. "ACCIO WANDS!" she held her hand out and all of their wands flew into it. "You will get these back when you have finished." She smiled and left the library.

"Your head is full of sand, isn't it Weasel? We're going to be here for hours now!" Malfoy taunted him.

"The more you complain Malfoy, the longer it's going to take." Hermione frowned at him.

"The longer you stand there and reprimand me, the more I want to break that little neck of yours. Why should I have to clean, I didn't do anything! This was all Weasel!"

"If you don't help, we'll be here all night, and we won't get our wands back, so get off your high horse and start helping." She knelt down and picked up three or four books. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny did as well. Hesitantly, the Slytherins began to take books into their arms and read the titles, attempting to put them back into place.

"What book were you looking for?" Harry sighed, his glasses decorated with dust particles.

"I hope it was worth it." Malfoy mumbled under his breath.

"I'm doing an extra credit paper for charms, it was to make up for a class I missed in the beginning of the year. Its called 'Dreams what your mind is trying to tell you'"

"Been having nightmares Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Do you have some sort of fascination with last names? You never call anyone by their first name, not even your friends, did you know that?"

"I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

"Last names and navels…something is most definitely wrong with you."

"Saying your last names are hard enough without vomiting my insides out, never mind your first names. There's only so much a person can take." He said, sweeping his hair out of his face.

"Or maybe you just don't want to feel close to anyone…maybe first names are just too personal for you."

"Shut your mouth Granger, don't try to analyze me!"

"A good analysis might do you some good…perhaps then we could put you with some people you belong with."

"And who would that be?" he leaned down and picked up more books away.

"Just imagine…a five by five cell…I'm sure no one would mind you not calling them by their first names, actually they probably wouldn't mind you not speaking at all."

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't speak at all either Granger." He put the books onto the shelf and exhaled loudly. "I'm sure everyone agrees."

"I'm not going to stand aside and let you speak badly about everyone here, get to work."

"Yes your muddiness." He bowed down and collected more books. They finished in silence. When the books were all back on the shelf, everyone took a moment to catch their breath.

"So, now we can start the meeting." Hermione said as she sat down at the table. Everyone followed her and sat down. "Would you all take out your detention slips please?" pieces of parchment were handed to her and she scanned over a few sorting the Slytherin and Gryffindor slips separately. There was an obvious difference between the two piles. The Slytherin's was about a foot taller then the Gryffindor's. Hermione took the Slytherin pile into her hands and flipped through them. "These detentions are all for Gryffindor students." She looked up at the Slytherins, who were all sitting on one side of the table. They smile slightly, trying to hide their laughter. She looked at Malfoy who was sitting opposite her. "Why do you encourage them when you know that I'm not going to let this go on any further? You can't have only Gryffindors be held to their actions, Malfoy, even if these actions are questionable. You just can't do that!"

"Do you have any proof that this detention slips aren't credible?"

"We'll go and talk to them…"

"So they can lie to you and get out of their punishment?"

"Well then, I'll have to talk to the Headmistress won't I?"

"She had no power over out punishments for other students, only the students can go for an appeal."

"And you don't think anyone will do so? You've given detention to more then one hundred Gryffindors, and you don't think any of them will be upset?"

"None have them have complained as of yet." Malfoy shrugged, leaning back in his chair, his arms behind his head.

"Maybe that's because they're afraid that you and your thugs would tear them apart. Your power is only through fear, Malfoy." Neville sighed. "What are you going to do?" he looked at Hermione.

"Well. We'll just have to go through every single slip in here and decide if they're valid." She smiled at Malfoy.

"That'll take hours." Pansy whined.

"Next time you won't abuse your power, will you?" she brought the pile to her and took the one on top. The Co-heads went through every single detention slip, debating whether or not they should be discarded. When three hours had gone by, they finally finished, more then half of the slips had been tossed.

"Who's going to tell them that they no longer have detention?" Ginny asked. "I think that the person who gave the detention should have to tell them." Hermione sighed.

"That sounds fair." Harry nodded.

"Easy for you to say Potty. I don't even remember half the people I gave detention to."

"Who's fault is that?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Quit making excuses and tell them."

"Some of us don't feel sorry for what they do, remorse isn't in out vocabulary. You just worry about yourself and I'll handle the rest, you got that?" Malfoy pointed to Ginny.

"Isn't it bad enough that you've threatened everyone else in the school, now you have to threaten a co-head?"

"Like I said, power due to fear." Neville chuckled slightly.

"You know what Longbottom, I've had just about enough from you!" Malfoy stood up.

"Malfoy, don't…" Hermione frowned at him, warning him. He kept eye contact with Neville, fury rising from him. "Malfoy sit down!" she yelled. He turned his attention to her.

"Don't you dare give me orders Granger. You aren't fit to like the mud off the bottom of my shoes!" Hermione stood frozen, her eyes began to glisten with tears. She took a breath in and looked down at her hands.

"You lousy Bastard!" Ron exclaimed. "She's saved your ass from Mcgonnagal a thousand times this year!" he stood up as well. "You ought to be bowing down and kissing her feet, and instead all you do is insult her! You should show some gratitude!"

"Gratitude is for people who don't have dignity, Weasel, like your family for example." He crossed his arms over her chest.

"You have no right to talk about my family!" Ginny stood angrily.

"On the contrary, Junior Weasel, I was a witness to your family's dignity. Do you all really have those atrocious sweaters?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've been through this already…"

"Actually, I was quite surprised when Granger get one for Christmas, I thought for sure that the ex-mother in law would have abandoned her for hurting her precious baby, by the way Weasel, which number are you?" Ron's anger was going to boil over soon, his eyes were practically popping out of her head. "And Junior Weasel, where did you get that lovely hair clip?" Ginny brought her hand to a silver butterfly clip that adorned he red hair. "Did you steal it?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "It was a Christmas gift."

"From who…Potty?"

"I gave it to her." Hermione sighed.

"Well, why didn't you give me anything Granger?"

"I'm about to give you something Malfoy if you don't shut your mouth and sit down."

"As you wish." He sat down at his end of the table. "By the way Weasel, those were some beans you gave Granger."

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. She mouthed the words 'STOP IT' to him. He just smiled at her.

"It wasn't exactly a stretch, was it Weasel? Then again, knowing your family…"

"Malfoy! I swear if you don't shut your mouth this instant…"

"You'll do what Granger? Yell at me to death? We all know you're all talk and very little action…well, let me rephrase."

"I think we caught what you're suggesting Malfoy…" Harry frowned.

"Are you sure Potty? You don't want me to dumb that down for Weasel?"

"Malfoy, get out of this library now!" Hermione yelled. She pointed towards the door. His face suddenly turned stern and sullen.

"Don't tell me what to do Granger! I hold dominance here!"

"Oh do you?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think a recount is in order because I wouldn't say you hold all the cards here. Leave now before I make you leave." He starred at her for a moment and then stormed out of the library, slamming the door behind him. There was silence for a few moments.

"Come on, we'll get out wands tomorrow morning." Pansy said with a furrowed brow. She led the Slytherins out of the library, leaving the Gryffindors by themselves.

Hermione was shaken after the co-heads meeting. She went immediately to the common room after the meeting, She slouched down onto the couch, the fore relaxing her. Her eyelids grew heavy very quickly and soon she had fallen asleep

_Hermione found herself roaming the corridors of Hogwarts. The only light came from dim candles that floated about her head. She didn't know how long she was walking, but she couldn't stop. She knew the school was massive, but she seemed to have been walking for days. She felt tired and hungry, her throat was dry, though she couldn't bring herself to cough. A glass of water would have made the whole world seem brighter. There was no one else in the entire school besides herself. She tried to get to the Great Hall, her memory slightly jaded. When she saw the two doors greeting her, she broke into a slight jog, pulling on the handles, a loud creak erupting from the hinges. The four house tables were in their usual places. She looked to the Gryffindor table, and there was a box sitting in top of it. She rushed over to do it. It was closed, a cover on top. 'Lost and found' was written in red letters on it. She pulled the cover off and reached her hand inside, pulling out a copy of 'Hogwarts: a history'. She opened the cover and saw her name written in the inside. It was hers, the copy Harry had given her for Christmas. She set the book aside and reached into the box again, pulling out Harry's glasses, a piece of tape on the bridge. What could this mean? Next, she pulled out Ron's stack of Chuddley Cannons cards held together by a rubber band, Neville's photograph of him and his grandmother, Luna's radish earrings, and Ginny's butterfly clip. Hermione thought the box was empty, but she reached inside once more, a frown displayed across her face as she pulled out a silver bracelet. She turned it over in her hands, remembering that it was Malfoy's. The box was now empty. She looked at the objects, which were now spread out on the table in front of her. Most of them had something in common, they belonged to the people closest to her, and only one stood out, Malfoy's bracelet. She, again, thought it odd that he would be given something that was so out of character for him. She collected each item and placed them back into the box. She took the box into her arms and carried it over through the doors, leaving the Great Hall._

"I had the oddest dream last night." Hermione said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Ron and Harry looked over at her.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"It's…it's too complicated really." She shook her head. "It just has me thinking…I think I'll go to the library and read up on recognizing symbols."

"You could come to divination with us if you like." Harry smirked.

"I don't think so." She laughed, taking a bite of her toast. "I had better get going then, before class starts." She threw her bag over and stood up.

"But you just got here…" Ron frowned.

"I know, but I really have to get this done. See you two later." She grabbed the toast and left the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the library, setting her bag down by the door. She went to the shelf she had been at the night before. She climbed the ladder to the top to look at the row of books. She frowned, not seeing the book she wanted. It was missing. She checked again, scanning the titles. No, it wasn't there. She shook her head, climbing down from the ladder. She had to get to class. She grabbed her bag and left.

Hermione really didn't want to do this. She hadn't been up to the tower classroom since her third year. She climbed the ladder and knocked on the ceiling, which oddly, happened to be the door.

"Enter!" her voice was as irritating as she remembered. Hermione threw the door open to see Professor Trawlawney sitting in front of the fire. The scent of the heavy perfume hit Hermione like a wall. "Good evening child." The woman turned to look at Hermione, her glasses magnifying her eyes more then she remembered. "What is ailing you? Come closer." Hermione came closer to her.

"I was just wondering…"

"You were wondering if my mystical eye could help you with your trouble, were you not?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I remember correctly, which I assure you I do as if it were only yesterday, not three years ago, that you did not posses such a mystical eye." Hermione didn't respond, she looked at her feet. "So tell me, Miss Granger is it?"

"Yes."

"How could I forget such a name that derives from the name Hermes…God of flight, messenger to Zeus. Flighty…like you heart." Hermione looked up at the woman who sat starring into the fire as if she was reading off a piece of parchment. "You are stuck between what some foolish people might call a rock and a hard place. You are torn between two very different choices, which have a tendency to have a lot in common, Yes?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind Professor Trawlawney, I would rather…"

"Always rushing into things, aren't we Miss Granger?" Hermione let out a long breath. "What is it then?"

"I've been having these odd dreams Professor, and I don't know what they mean."

"Why don't you resort to your books then, like you usually do. Surely you would rather consult them rather then myself."

"I…"

"Never mind, tell me what has happened in your dreams?"

"There have been three of them actually…"

"THREE! Three you say? I very powerful number in our world, you know."

"I am aware…"

"Well continue…"

"In the first dream, I'm walking through fog for what seems like forever, and then I came across three headstones belonging to me…my friends. I'm not with them. When I continue walking I came across another pair of headstones, one of them belonging to me and the other belonging to another boy who…he's a bit of a loner actually, he isn't very bright…"

"These three headstones you came across first, one of them wouldn't happen to belong to your infamous friend Mr. Potter, would it?"

"One of them, yes, the other two belong to his best friend and his girlfriend."

"I see…so…you're jealous then?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "No! Of course I'm not jealous!"

"That's the way it looks to me…is it not true that you want to be remembered, and everyone knows who Harry Potter is, yes?"

"But that doesn't mean…"

"You are not in the place to question my insight into your dreams Miss Granger. The second dream…"

"I'm walking through the library, and there are all these people…they're all holding books that seem to reflect their characters completely."

"Who are these people?"

"Two of them I absolutely detest, they're reading books about ruining my life. The boy who's headstone was next to mine is there, he was reading a book called, 'Means of protection against the unforgivable' both his parents were tortured by Lord Voldemort…"

"CHILD! That name must never be spoken!" If it was possible the woman's eyes grew wider.

"I'm sorry." Trawlawney settled back down and told her to continue. "Neville…that's the boy's name…he goes pale, his eyes shut and he drops the book. Then I meet Viktor…Professor Krum and he gives me a book called, 'Forgiveness in the history of the magical world' and when I had been in the library later on, I found the book. He had left a letter in it for me."

"You and Professor Krum were close then?"

"Before he came to teach, yes. He was a student here during the Tri-wizard tournament."

"Yes…yes I know." She waved a hand at Hermione. "What did the letter say?"

"That he was leaving."

"This dream seems like a warning Miss Granger. Professor Krum appearing to you before he died…too much of a coincidence." She shook her head.

"And the others?"

"Tell me about the third dream before I go into detail."

"Well…in the third dream I'm walking through the corridors of the school. I enter the Great Hall and find a box on top of the Gryffindor table. It's a lost and found box. I reach inside and find all these things that belong to my friends and again I find one that doesn't belong."

"Which is?"

"Malfoy's bracelet."

"Malfoy? Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor…and you two, I believe you used the words detest, one another do you? He's your opposite…he's angry and brooding, not that you're not angry…"

"I do hate him…with every fiber in me, I know that I hate him."

"Alright." She nodded. "So you found a bracelet that belongs to him?"

"A bracelet? A piece of woman's jewelry…how peculiar."

"What do they mean Professor?" They were silent for a moment before the woman stood and came closer to Hermione.

"My Dear, as I have tried to tell you ever since the first time you stepped into my classroom, you are surrounded by danger and because you have brushed my concern for your young life aside, your dreams have tried to warn and prepare you."

"Prepare me?"

"Indeed." She nodded.

"For what?"

"Well…I am going to be completely honest with you…you are in trouble, in the very near future things are going to be bad, your young life as you know it is going to end! Death surrounds you!" she went on for about ten minutes, pacing back and forth in front of Hermione, before she told the woman that she had to go 'warn her friends'.


	20. Chapter 17:The V day get together

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling is the genius...I just work here.**

**Chapter 17:**

**The V day get together **

It was mid February, Valentine's day was on a Saturday, the day that Hogwarts had scheduled a trip to Hogsmeade. For the first time, Hermione was excited about the trip. She could finally make a visit to the bookshop and purchase the book she had wanted from the library. Hermione had gone down everyday to see of anyone had returned it, but it was never there. After her meeting with Professor Trawlawney, she decided that she needed to but the book herself. Neville and Hermione had also decided to go together. Neither of them wanted to spend Valentine's day alone.

One Saturday morning, Hermione entered the Great Hall, ignoring the red and pink heart and streamers that decorated the hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville who was laughing with Harry and Ron. Ginny was at Harry's side, when their eyes meet, her cheeks held a soft glow. Less as wonderful, Lavender sat at Ron's side, but for once, it didn't seem as if he was aware of her presence. He was watching Harry and Ginny as well, a concerned eye in the both of them. Hermione giggled to herself and poured some orange juice into her goblet.

"Morning." Neville nudged her.

"Morning." She smiled. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Oh…is that today?" he said sarcastically, looking up at the decorations. "I had no idea." He shook his head.

"Don't worry you're not alone, it's not exactly on the same level as Christmas or Halloween, is it?" she sighed. "So…Hogsmeade today…"

"Yeah…is everyone going?" Harry looked around the table.

"We have to, remember. Malfoy's been riding our tails about it too. I almost with he would stop being so responsible." Ron laughed. "You're one thing…" He looked at Hermione. "He's completely different."

"We should all meet up at the three broomsticks sometime today." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, sure, how about two, does that work for everyone?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. "Right, we'll same a table." Harry sighed. They finished their breakfast and went to the front doors, their heavy coats and scarves around them. The snow had begun to melt outside, only patches remained on the lawn. It was still frigid, though, winter was still present.

Neville and Hermione walked the bust streets, Hermione went and bought 'Dreams, what your mind is trying to tell you', and they went into the candy shop, which was filled with Valentine's day chocolates and flowers. Hermione bought a box of every flavor beans and shared them with Neville.

They made their way to the three broomsticks at two. Neville opened the door for Hermione, the bell jingling as it slammed shut. She scanned the tables in the small room, seeing Ginny's bright red hair, visible through everyone else.

"Come on!" Neville took her hand and led her over to the table. "Hey guys." He smiled, taking a seat next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who had arrived as of yet.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked, taking her mittens and hat off, setting them next tot he coffee mug that was in front of her.

"They're not here yet." Harry sighed, taking a swig from his bottle of butterbeer. "The streets are packed, it took us almost ten minutes to get this table."

"Who knew Valentine's day had become a shopper's day?" Ginny smiled.

"You two want anything?" Madame Rosmarta asked Neville and Hermione.

"I'll have a coffee please."

"Butterbeer." She woman nodded and disappeared into the sea of people. Hermione threw her coat off of her shoulders and folded her hands on top of the table

"Sorry we're late." Ron smiled at them a few minutes later, Lavender following him. He wasn't holding her hand, or even touching her. He sat down next to Hermione and Lavender sat next to him. "Don't know why it's so bust today."

"I'll tell you why." Hermione sighed.

"Why?" They all looked at her. She simply smiled.

"Simple." She shrugged. "Last minute shopping, all of those people who forgot to buy their presents for their family are making up for it now." Madame Rosmarta returned with the drinks, she placed the coffee in front of Hermione and the bottle in front of Neville.

"How many more of you are there?" she asked, clearly very annoyed with them.

"We're it." Lavender smiled. "I'll have a water…Ronny?"

"Butterbeer." Ron sighed.

"I'll be back in a minute.' She turned her back to them again.

"She's grumpy." Lavender frowned, taking her coat off and putting it on the back of her chair. "Service with a smile."

"Well, you can't blame her, can you, waiting on people all day long must get tiring." Neville took a sip of his drink. "Doing that day after day can't be very fulfilling can it?"

"I suppose not." Lavender shrugged. When Madame Rosmarta returned with her drink, Lavender thanked her. The woman nodded and walked away. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her box of Every Flavored Beans and passed the box around the table. Lavender didn't want any.

"Did you find that book you were looking for?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they had it." Hermione nodded. "I don't know who took that book out, but I don't think they plan on returning it."

"Did you really resort of asking Trawlawney about your dreams?"

"Sadly yes." She laughed. "She's just as I remembered her…crazy!"

"I told you she still was, try going to her prison of a classroom everyday." Ron shook his head. "What tragic event has she predicted this time?"

"Nothing specific of course. Just warning me that death surrounds me…you know, the usual."

"Yeah…we know." Ron and Harry laughed. The six of them stayed and talked for a while before having the gather all the students together in order to return Hogwarts."

Hermione sat in the common room later on that evening. The fire was blazing, and her new book sat on her lap. She was reading when she heard the portrait swing open. She looked up and rolled her eyes, shutting the book.

"Look lively Granger, we're gonna have some fun tonight."

"Malfoy, it's seven at night, the most fun I'm going to have tonight is finishing my arithmacy homework and going to bed."

"Well, while you're doing that…I'm going to be having a little get together."

"You're having a party? Why?"

"For Valentine's day of course! It'll be in our common room…"

"You've got to be joking! Professor Mcgonnagal would never approve of a party in here!"

"I didn't ask Mcgonnagal."

"Well, there you go…"

"You don't need approval from the headmistress…any professor will do."

"What professor would be stupid enough to approve of your little get together in OUR common room?"

"George Weasley." Hermione's mouth hug open.

"What? Did you bribe him or something?"

"Of course not! I just asked him politely if I may be allowed to have a celebration to celebrate this holiday of love and tenderness."

"And he fell for this?"

"Yup." He took his wand from his pocket and created decorations for the room. "So get over it!" he shrugged.

"Fine, I will, but keep in mind that this is your little fiasco you've created and that I no part in it what so ever."

"Of course." He nodded.

"Very well." Hermione sighed, sitting back down and opening her book to begin reading again. "Continue."

A half-hour later, the common room was completely decorated with the colors pink, red, and white. The whole while, Hermione sat on the couch and read while Malfoy wend about, getting food from the kitchens.

"They should be here any minute." Malfoy clapped his hands together and sighed. Hermione didn't respond to him, she just continued reading. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't try and stop me from having this get together." He sat down next to her and put his arm over the back of the couch. "Rather nice of you though, I didn't think it was in your nature."

"Must you continue to distract me from my book Malfoy?" she said, not looking over to him.

"You'll excuse me for thanking you, wont you? Just thought that that would be well mannered."

"Please, continue your assault on the English language, and one occasion of good manners is not going to erase all of your bad moments, Malfoy. Have your party and leave me alone."

"I would, but you see, you're in the party 'area', so that would make you a 'part' of the 'party'. Would it not?"

"Are you suggesting that I cannot sit in my own common room?"

"No…no of course not! You may sit here and go about your bookworm activities while everyone else in enjoying themselves, that's fine with me."

"I will." She nodded. Just then, there came a knock at the door. Malfoy smiled and stood up to open he door. A sea of people flooded into the common room. Hermione looked over to the door recognizing some, others she had never seen before. She didn't usually consort with Slytherins unless it was necessary, and normally it wasn't. She returned to her book, ignoring the sound of the voices that continued to grow louder and louder by the minute.

"Hello there Mudblood." Pansy Parkinson sat down next to Hermione, a fake smile on her face. "Have nothing better to do then read a book on a Saturday, Valentine's day at that?"

"I could lower myself and get drunk with the rest of you, but what purpose would that serve? I am perfectly happy with my book, thank you very much."

"And I'm sure the book is quite pleased with you as well, and it may be the only thing that is." Hermione said nothing.

"Enjoying the party Granger?" Malfoy came up behind them, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Oh yes." She sighed. "Very much."

"I can see that." He laughed. "Pansy, would you go and get me a fire whiskey?"

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"Well, I…" she stood up and walked away. Malfoy came around the couch and sat down where Pansy had been.

"You're ruining the mood Granger." He whispered to her. Hermione looked up from the book and met this glare. "This is supposed to be fun." He smiled.

"I am having fun. You know that I don't usually find myself in the presence of your friends that often. I don't see why you waste your time trying to get me drunk or intoxicated so that we can relive the Christmas ball. I can assure you that what happened between us will NEVER happen again."

"Can I have your word?" he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You have my word." She sighed. "Now, can I return to my book?" she looked down at the book in her lap again.

"That's it Granger." Malfoy rose to his feet. "Get up."

"What?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Up!" he urged her. Hermione kept her hand where she had left off, closing the novel and standing up, cradling it. Without warning, Malfoy threw Hermione over his shoulder.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I am bringing you to your room!" he walked towards the stairs. "You are ruining my party!" he grunted. "Nothing to see here people." He told everyone as he went up while Hermione pounded her fists against his back.

"Put me down this instant Malfoy! Right now!" she screamed.

"You are ruining my Valentine's day Granger, so go into your room and stay there." He set her down in front of her bedroom door,

"What? You aren't going to barbarically kick my door open and throw me onto my bed?" she said as she straightened out her clothes.

"I can't open your door, remember? School rules."

"Oh." She frowned. "Why did you do that? I was enjoying myself."

"You can't spread your little 'I don't have a life, I'll just take everyone else fun' around. I won't let you!"

"That's really unfair, you know…I have a life just like you."

"Come on Granger, you weren't enjoying yourself down there, not with all of those prats, you now that," he sighed, placing one hand on the door and leaning.

"Maybe I do." She nodded slightly and let out a long breath. "Fine." She looked up at him and met his gaze. "I'll wait in there…but you have to swear to me that all of those people will be out of the common room by midnight."

"Midnight! That's like…four hours, that's nothing!"

"Then I'll go back downstairs…"

"Midnight it is."

"Good, we're in agreement then…" she reached for her doorknob. Malfoy turned and headed back towards the stairs. She watched him leave, his back to her.

Knock 

"Who is it?" Hermione frowned. She had been sitting on her bed, reading.

"Ginny and Harry, can we come in?" Hermione stood up and ran over to the door, pulling it open. "There you are, why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

"Malfoy made me promise to stay up here. Apparently I was ruining the mood." She let them in. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard about the party, did you know all of the common rooms are open? Having strangers in ours was just weird, so we came to see you. We should have known that yours would be the same."

Knock 

Hermione went over to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh look, there are sane people here!" Luna smiled, behind her stood Ron, Lavender and Neville. "I was starting to think that Malfoy had taken over and stashed you away some where. Might have had to form a search party." Hermione let them in and closed the door, the noise from downstairs vanishing.

"What are you doing up here?" Neville frowned.

"Malfoy's locked me away." She sighed, "Not that I mind…I don't know anyone down there."

"So this is your room." Luna looked around. The walls were a pale yellow and there were books everywhere.

"It's meant to mimic my room at home." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wish we had our own rooms. Sharing dorms is getting old…Harry snores." Ron held back a chuckle.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do mate." Ron laughed.

"The girl's dorm is no better." Lavender sighed. "That many girls in one room just leads to trouble."

"Oh, you girls with your vicious natures." Harry shook his head.

"You'd better be careful what you say Potter." Ginny said, holding a fist towards him.

"Empty threats." He shrugged. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Anything but go back downstairs. Malfoy sucking off Parkinson's face is not my sort of entertainment!" Luna answered. Hermione sighed, not wanting to hear about Malfoy's reach with bases.

"How far have you gotten in your book?" Harry asked.

"About half-way. It's pretty interesting actually, things are becoming clear." She nodded "Or cleared then they were before." She shrugged. A crashing noise came from downstairs. "Oh great!"

"You stay here, we'll check it out!" Neville grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her out of Hermione's room.

"If he's broken anything of mine he can forget our deal." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sure it's fixable…you've known how to perform repairing spells for years." Harry sat down in the chair by her desk.

"It's the fact that he shows no respect for my things…or me…or anyone for that matter. It's not like I go around breaking his things…not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind." Hermione sat on her bed. Ginny sat on Harry's lap and smiled at him. Hermione raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled, and looked over at Ron and Lavender. She was watching him, waiting for him… he met Hermione's gaze, the corner of his mouth rising slightly.

"Do you still have those beans?"

"Uh…yeah." She nodded. "Could you hand me that bag there." She pointed to her school bag. Ron turned and bent to lift the bag from the floor. He then leaned and handed it to Hermione. Their fingers brushed against one another's. "Thanks."

"No problem." He moved back towards Lavender, his hands in his pockets. Hermione opened the bag and pulled out the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She then handed the box to Ron.

"You can have the rest if you like"

"Thanks. Want some?" He turned to Lavender.

"No." Lavender shook her head and crossed her hands over her chest. Ron took some of the beans into his hand and fished through them for a good flavor. "How long is the party supposed to last?"

"No later then midnight, I made Malfoy promise me that for locking me in here." Hermione answered. "It's good that we don't have class tomorrow…"

"Hermione!" Luna barged through the door. "You'd better come downstairs! Right away!" Hermione stood up and left her room, the others following her. There were even more people in the common room then there had been when Hermione had been taken upstairs.

"What is it Luna?"

"They want to play some game where two people are locked in a closet for seven minutes." Luna explained. "Malfoy decided to give an example of what you're supposed to do." She rolled her eyes. Hermione scanned the crowd, and seeing Malfoy, headed towards him.

"Malfoy, what's going on down here?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing down here Granger, we made a deal…"

"Yes, but that didn't involve you promoting your perverse antics on everyone, you can't play this game…"

"Why not? I can do what ever the hell I like and you can't stop me!"

"Malfoy, I forbid you!" she yelled at him over the voices in the room. "This is inappropriate behavior for a Head student. I'll go to Mcgonnagal! I swear I will!"

"You aren't going anywhere." He shook his head. "We have our first couple. What do you say Granger, wanna have a go?" he looked at her, all eyes were on them.

"What?" she exclaimed, but it was too late, he had already taken her arm and started pulling her to the closet.

"See you in seven." He soluted the crowd and shut the both of them in the closet.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed as she was shoved against the closet wall. His hand was on the doorknob. He smiled and moved towards her.

"Were you not here for the rules?" he raised an eyebrow. "You should pay closer attention to detail, Granger."

"This is ridiculous, you know…"

"Let me give you the rules." He sighed, coming closer to her still. "Two people are locked in a closet for seven whole minutes, and in those seven whole minutes…" he placed his hands over her shoulders, leaning towards her. "…They can do whatever they want. No one knows what goes on other then those two people and no one will ever know." He whispered.

"Well you can forget that!" Hermione slipped under his arm and headed towards the door.

"It's locked." He said as her hand met the doorknob "It won't unlock until the seven minutes are up." she turned to look at him.

"I'm not staying in here with you."

"You don't really have a choice, do you?" he smirked. "Besides, what's seven minutes. We could do something to make the time go faster."

"My friends are out there Malfoy! Can you imagine what they're thinking right about now?"

"Your friends or the Weasel?"

"Well…both. He is my friend after all." She said. Malfoy came closer to her, smiling slightly as she rambled on. "At least I think we're yes…we're friends now." She didn't even notice him cornering her again. Her back hit the wall, and Malfoy placed his hands over her shoulders again.

"Granger…do you ever stop talking?" he smirked. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Habit." She smiled.

"I don't have a problem with your habitual ways."

"You wouldn't, for you I'm just a bonus…it's not for me." She said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Are you insinuating that I don't hold enough passion for you?" he pulled away from her, frowning.

"What am I supposed to get from you…maybe you don't realize that you're the one prospering from all of this. All I'm getting is a revised reputation."

"Well, your reputation needed editing to be quite honest with you."

"Oh thank you!" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm embracing my inter-house qualities, Granger. I thought I you would be impressed. I'm hurt." He brought his hand to his chest.

"Oh please, it makes more then that to bruise your ego. Believe me, I've tried"

"Listen, are you going to shut up and do this or not?" he said angrily.

"And what exactly is 'this'? Groping in a closet? You'll just get it on anywhere won't you?"

"It's more like I'm durable in any setting, now what's your decision?"

"I'm NOT going to do 'this' with you Malfoy, especially nor in an old closet with a hundred people outside waiting to see us come out."

"Well, what the hell are we going to do then, talk about the weather?"

"Chilly isn't it?"

"You're such a prude Granger."

"I take pride in my prudness, thank you very much." She crossed her arms over her chest. "How much longer do we have in here?"

"A few more minutes." He shrugged. "I'll make another deal with you Granger…if you give off the impression that we've done something in here, then I won't say a word about what we did or didn't do."

"That hardly seems fair, I don't see how I can benefit from this."

"The benefits are endless." He smirked. Hermione thought for a moment and then let out a long breath.

"Fine." She shrugged. "It's a deal then."

"Good, then come here." Hermione walked over to him and his hands flew towards the buttons of her shirt. She jumped as she felt his touch, he began unbuttoning the school blouse, slowly. Hermione avoided his gaze as he continued mismatched the buttonholes to the buttons, ruffling her shirt where it met her skirt. He ran his hands through her hair, making it look only more unkempt then it normally looked. "Alright, you're done. My turn." He stepped away from her. Hermione leaned against the wall, watching him undo his buttons and re-button them into the wrong hole. He loosened his tie and ruffled his hair and then turned to face Hermione. "How do I look?"

"Groped." She nodded.

"Good." He smirked. They heard the door unlock and the voiced outside came rushing towards them, "After you." Malfoy said. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked when Hermione joined her friends again.

"Don't ask." Hermione shook her head.

"Who will our next couple be?" Malfoy patrolled the room, his hands on his chin. He came closer to the, and Hermione shot him a warning glance. "How about the Weasel and Brown, you two up for it?" Ron looked at Hermione quickly before answering.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"That's a sport." He clapped Ron on the back. He and Lavender headed towards the closet. Ginny was giving Hermione a worried glance as the door closed. Who knew seven minutes could seem so long?

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed, taking a fire whiskey from the table and taking a large swig of it. "I'm great." She waited anxiously for Ron and Lavender to retreat from the closet, what felt like forever. She tapped her toe furiously and watched the door, her brow furrowed. After what felt like an eternity, the door swung open, and they came out. Both were blushing fiercely and neither said anything as they made their way back into the crowd.

"Don't go far Weasel…" Malfoy followed him, grabbing his shoulder. "It's a second round for you." He smirked. "Granger, get over here!" he yelled at her.

"What's this about Malfoy?" she came towards him, setting her bottle down in the table.

"Back into the closet with you."

"What?" he leaned into whisper in her ear.

"This is the part where I do you a favor." He pushed her and Ron into the closet and slammed the door closed.

The both waited for the other to speak first, both stealing glances at one another and then avoiding their eyes when the other noticed.

"I…" Hermione began. "…Stupid game, isn't it?" she smiled sadly.

"Yeah." Ron nodded and then looked down at his feet. "Real stupid." He sighed.

"Locking two people in a closet for seven minutes…ridiculous." She shook her head. This time, he did not respond, only continued to look at his feet as though there was something fascinating on his shoes. There was more silence between them. "Ron…" he looked up at her again. "…Nothing happened." She said in no more then a whisper. He looked away, clapping his hands together. Hermione frowned. "Ron?"

"I don't care what happened Hermione." He said quietly, shaking his head. "We made a deal, we're friends now." He shrugged. "Friends don't want to hear about one another's love life."

"But…"

"No Hermione…" their eyes met again. "…I…I don't…I can't hear about it. I don't expect to hear about Harry and Ginny's romantic entanglement, I don't think you'd want to hear about what Lavender and I did in here either."

"No…you're right."

"Let's just change the subject then…how about we just talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah…how was your Valentine's day?"

"Fine." She shrugged. "And yours?"

"Fine." He nodded. "You know, it's too bad you aren't living in the Gryffindor dorms anymore, there's so much that you miss."

"Oh yeah…like what?" she smiled.

"Well…the other day, Harry and I were sitting in the common room when there was this loud bang from our dorm…Seamus had enlarged is ears to ten times their normal size, they practically dragged on the floor. He ran around the common room trying to find someone who could put them back to normal. Of course no one knew how to…and even if they did, it was just too funny."

"You know, I don't think that you've forgiven him for not believing you and Harry about Voldemort returning."

"You may be on to something there." They continued to talk and laugh until the door popped open. "We're free." He smiled. Ron walked towards the door, Hermione behind him. He suddenly turned to face her. "By the way…"

"Yes…"

"Happy Valentine's day." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the closet. Hermione felt herself enter into a daze as she followed him out. She sauntered over to her friends. Ron was already there at Lavender's side, and she was giving him a concerned glare.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny asked her.

"Sure." She nodded. She followed Ginny into a corner. Ginny crossed over her chest.

"What happened in there?"

"Where?"

"The closet, Hermione! Where you just came from!"

"Nothing." She sighed. "We just talked, it was nice."

"Alright, once and for all, answer me this. You went in there with Malfoy and come out looking as though you've been through a tornado. You go in there with my brother and nothing happens, do you still have feelings for him, or not?" Hermione waited a moment to answer.

"As much as I tell myself that I don't, and as much as I act like I'm over him, in all honesty Ginny…I'm far from it. It's terrible!" she choked back tears. "I ask myself everyday why I did it, why I broke up with him. Seeing him with other girls…laughing…I tell myself that this was what I wanted, that I'm not jealous when really I'm going out of my mind! There are days when he won't even look at me or talk to me, and then there are days when it seems like nothing has changed, like we're still the same people in the same place. It's impossible to be alone with him really! All of those years when Harry would go off on his own and we'd be left…now, it's almost painful to be alone together. We have nothing to say to one another. We have nothing to say to one another. He must hate me Ginny! I live him, and I broke his heart! What kind of person does that?"

"You were…why did you do it then Hermione? Why, if you love him?" Hermione shrugged.

"Love makes you do crazy things." She sighed. "I'm going to go to bed Ginny…good night."


	21. Chapter 18:2 truths and a lie

Disclaimer: It will never really be mine...it's on loan!**  
**

**Chapter 18:**

**2 truths and a lie**

Over the last month, Hermione had avoided Malfoy at any cost. Once she had gotten over the initial shock of what had happened in the closet, her anger turned to him. She wouldn't talk if he was in the room, or even acknowledge him. When the March Head's meeting came around, she didn't even tell him. Instead, Hermione left him a note on his door.

They were to meet in the library again on Saturday afternoon. It was Friday when Hermione received another letter from her anonymous informant. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now in their Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid was showing them some sort of bird that's turd healed burns. They stood together, their hands in their cloak pockets. Spring had begun, but the air was still a bit chilly. As Hagrid went on, they moved to the back of the crowd of students.

"I got another letter today." She mumbled to them out of the corner of her mouth.

"What did it say?" Harry turned to look at her.

"Just that we have another meeting on Sunday night. What's interesting is that there was a name at the bottom of the parchment this time." She pulled out the parchment and unfolded it quickly, shoving it onto Harry's hand. He read it, and squinted as he read the letters, P.S. on the bottom.

"P.S.…. As in Post Script?"

"Maybe those are his initials?"

"I don't know Hermione, it's not out of the ordinary for someone to write that…" Hermione sighed and took the note back. "I just don't see anything solid."

"I see what you mean." She nodded. "I suppose I just jumped to conclusions a bit."

"Sorry Hermione."

"It's okay." She shook her head. "Never mind." She shoved the parchment back into her pocket.

"You're late." Hermione said as the door swung open and the Slytherins entered the library. She looked at her watch. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"Got caught up." Malfoy shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"Perhaps graduation isn't important to you, but for the rest of us it's sort of crucial."

"I already said I was sorry Granger, what more do you want from me?"

"Let's just get the meeting started shall we?" Hermione sighed and turned to the rest of her co-heads. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were all sitting on one half of a round table. The Slytherins, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini all sat opposite them.

"What did we miss?" Malfoy asked.

"Like I said, we were discussing graduation. You do realize that we are graduating three months from now?" She then cringed. "Well, some of us will."

"And to that, I pose the question…what is the Junior Weasel doing here? She's only in her sixth year, this doesn't pertain to her."

"Big words there Malfoy." Ron laughed.

"That's not fair Malfoy." Hermione ignored him. "Ginny's a co-head, she has to be here."

"What does it matter if she's here or nor? She's not graduating this year granger!"

"That's enough Malfoy!" she yelled. "You will just do anything to make these meetings more difficult."

"You think it's easy for me to be in here with you."

"I think he makes a valid point." Zambini shrugged. Hermione shot daggers at him. "I mean about her being here." He pointed at Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, of course you agree with him! He might just cut you off if you don't."

"I'm only think about what's good for her you know, she could be spending a lovely afternoon with the rest of her sixth year friends, or finishing her homework, but instead she's stuck in the library with the quarreling club."

"Don't listen to him Ginny, let's just get going." Ginny frowned at her. They hadn't been getting on well either.

"Actually Hermione…"Ginny sighed. "…He does make that sound pleasant." Hermione exhaled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine then. Go and send in the first Seventh year you see." Gunny stood up and left the library in a jog.

"That's a smart girl there, for a Weasel, that is." Malfoy sighed. "What now?"

"Now we wait until Ginny sends someone in." they waited in silence until they heard the door creak open. Everyone turned to see who was sent."

"Hey everyone." Lavender Brown waved and smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione sighed under her breath, shaking her head.

"Great, thanks for coming Lavender." Malfoy clapped his hands together.

"Well when you told me you would be needing someone to fill in for Ginny, I was happy to volunteer." Hermione looked to Malfoy and shook her head.

"You planned this?" he winked at her and then looked back to Lavender who was moving to sit down at the table.

"Well, now we can get started. We were just discussing graduation…"

"Oh yeah? That sounds interesting!" Lavender walked to the table and sat in Ginny's old seat. "Why couldn't Ginny attend anyway?"

"She thought the meeting would be more productive all of the seventh years attended…it is their graduation anyway. We're so glad you joined us." Malfoy smirked.

"No problem."

"Let's get this over with…" Hermione took out a piece of parchment and a quill. They spent an hour, making notes and settling details. Hermione and Malfoy argued almost the entire time.

"Are we finished yet?" Malfoy said angrily. "I have other places to be."

"You can't leave." Hermione said casually as she continued to write.

"Like hell I can't."

"No, literally…you can't leave. I had professor Mcgonnagal lock us in here."

"You what?"

"The doors will unlock when we've been in here for two hours. We need to get this work done. I figured that this was the only way to do that."

"You're out of your mind Granger, I'm sure of it now."

"Why? Because I actually wanted to get this work done instead of messing around? Your whores can wait Malfoy."

"Put your messing around aside Granger. You crossed a line here, locking all of us in here for two hours? What were you thinking? We could kill each other."

"You know a think or two about locking people in a room together don't you?" The Gryffindors chuckled to themselves. She crossed her arms over her chest. "The sooner we finish these plans, the sooner we graduate and we never have to see each other again."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's my only wish." She sighed.

"Well then, would you mind terribly if we took a break. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm burnt." The others nodded.

"Fine, a half hour starting now" she sighed. Everyone stood and stretched. Hermione went to look at the shelves of books. She could barely hear the voice of the others.

"Granger, get out here!" Malfoy called to her. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned the book she had been flipping through back on the shelf where it belonged.

"What do you want?" she shouted back. She heard his footsteps coming towards her. She turned and saw him at the end of the aisle.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and began pulling her back to the table.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed, struggling to break free from his grip. "Malfoy, you're hurting me!" he let go when they had rejoined the others. "What's going on?"

"We were just about to play a little game, and then we realized that we couldn't play without our favorite little Mudblood."

"Oh no, not another one of your games Malfoy. I came early today just to make sure that there were no closets in this library, and there aren't any!"

"It's not that sort of game Granger. You've been voted to go first."

"What?" she looked around at her peers.

"They all agreed to it." Malfoy said, glancing over his shoulder at the Gryffindors.

"Yeah, except for me!"

"And me!"

"And us!"

"We suggested the game, we have seniority." Blaise shrugged. "Give her the rules Draco."

"Alright. Here it is." Malfoy looked back to her. "Each house chooses two people, a boy and girl. They each ask you three questions. Two of them you answer truthfully, but you have to lie about one answer. You take a shot of truth serum before each person begins. That person must guess which answer is a lie. If they guess correctly, then you have to take another shot and you get asked another question, which you have to answer truthfully, but if they don't guess correctly, then they take a shot of serum and you ask them a question."

"This is ridiculous! Why the Hell was I chosen?"

"Well Granger, I guess we all feel like you haven't been completely honest with your friends, and we think that this is how we can get the truth from you."

"Your full of it, you know that?"

"I know. Now why you just sit down in that seat there and we'll choose the boy and girl from our houses."

"You aren't going to let him do this are you?" she looked at the Gryffindors.

"They have a point Hermione." Lavender sighed.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

"Stop complaining Granger, and sit down." Hermione stomped over to the chair he had pointed and sat down, folding her arms over her chest. "Has everyone voted." He didn't wait for an answer. "Good. Gryffindor can start." Malfoy reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask. He also took out a shot glass and poured the liquid into the glass.

"You carry that everywhere you go?" Malfoy didn't answer, he just set the glass in front of her. Hermione took it into her hand and chugged it.

"Longbottom, you're up." Neville stepped forward.

"Alright." He sighed. "What do you fear the most?" Hermione frowned and thought for a moment.

"Being forgotten." She nodded, looking down at her hands, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Why would you be forgotten?" Neville came closer to her

"I'm not really that important. My best friend is the boy who lived, it used to be enough, that I was there for him, but not anymore." Neville waited another minute to ask her his next question.

"If you could go back in time and change one thing, just one thing you've done or anything that's ever happened to you, what would you change?"

"I wouldn't have let Dumbledor die." There was silence. Neville starred at her, almost looking into her soul, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's your guess, Longbottom?" Malfoy sighed.

"Alright." Neville dropped his arms to his side. "She's lying about what she would change is she had the chance." He avoided her glare.

"Is that right, Granger?" she nodded. "Alright then, you get to ask her one more question, which she has to answer truthfully." Malfoy gave Hermione anther shot. She took it quickly, and glared at Neville.

"I'm sorry about this Hermione." Neville sighed. "What really happened in the closet between you and Malfoy." Hermione's heart sunk. A ripping feeling went through her.

"Alright, let me make this clear. Nothing happened in that closet. Malfoy was being the pervert that he is, and I refused to give into him. He and I made a deal, though looking back on it now, it was a bit one side, actually, completely one sided. He said that if I gave off the impression that we _had _done something, then he wouldn't say anything to anyone about what we did or didn't do. It was stupid, but nothing happened. I planned on telling you guys that…" she looked at the Gryffindors, "…but I guess the opportunity didn't present itself, and that's the truth. Now can we move along?" Neville returned back to the Gryffindors, and Lavender stepped forward. Malfoy gave Hermione another shot.

"If you had to pick one person to spend the rest of your life with, who would you choose?" Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"Well…probably someone I haven't met." She shrugged. Lavender frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not an answer!"

"What's your definition of an answer, Lavender, because in my book that meets the criteria."

"Next question Brown."

"Alright…Why did you date Cormac McLaggen then?" Hermione chuckled to herself.

"Not very subtle, are you?" she shook her head.

"Answer the question Granger." Malfoy chimed in. All eyes were on her, waiting for an answer. She felt Ron's eyes seem to burn into her, searching for some sort of answer. She looked at Lavender again and sighed.

"I wouldn't call what I had with Cormac dating, not in the usual terms anyway. I chose to 'spend time' with Cormac because…because everyone around me seemed to have someone. Harry had Cho and then Ginny. Ron had you, Lavender, and I…I had my books and homework. Those two had only just realized that I am, in fact, a girl." She pointed at Ron and Harry. "I felt that I needed someone as well, so I found the one person who would be that person that everyone else had. I guess that was when I learned that you can't go looking for that person…you won't find them if you go looking, you just have to wait." Silence rang through the library again. Hermione looked at all of the eyes watching her and shifted in her seat. "Next question."

"What really happened to your wrist, then?"

"Oh God! Haven't I answered this question enough already?" she shot Malfoy a warning glance. He knew too much.

"You have to answer Granger…"

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "I broke it!" she smiled.

"That's not an answer!" Malfoy yelled at her, rising to his feet. Hermione frowned at him.

"That's the answer I've given, that's the answer you get. So…which is a lie?" Lavender smiled as if she knew the secret to life. How Hermione hated that.

"You're lying about who you would spend the rest of your life with, isn't that right?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "My turn." Malfoy handed Lavender a shot of truth serum. Once she had swallowed in, Hermione began. "Lavender, why don't you like me?" Hermione frowned. Lavender seemed to be forming an answer, her face was deep in concentration.

" I don't like you because you have something I want." She stated simply. She stole a quick glance at Ron and then went back to her seat. "Moving on." Pansy stepped forward and Hermione took another shot.

"First off…are you a Virgin Granger?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "What sort of question is that?"

"I'm allowed to ask any sort of question I want to…"

"That's the sort of question I expected from Crabbe and Goyle…you know, the perverts."

"An answer is required you know, what's yours?" Hermione exhaled. She could feel her chest being pulled…she had to answer before she was torn apart.

"No." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"No! I said no!" eyes grew wide through out the library. Her face grew warm. Pansy wore a smirk to rival Malfoy's.

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"Yes." Hermione answered angrily.

"And finally, and probably most importantly…who broke your wrist?" Hermione's chest grew tight. She had already lied…she had to tell the truth. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly…she couldn't fight the urge to scream the truth to everyone in the library.

"Viktor Krum."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, rising to his feet, a frown on his face. She felt tears sting her eyes. "That's enough Malfoy, this game is over!"

"She can't get out of her seat until she has answered everyone's questions Potter. Didn't I mention that? Silly little spell."

"This is bullshit!" he yelled. "You can't do this Malfoy, she's about a minute away from having a breakdown."

"She has to finish Potter, I can't change the rules. You're finally hearing the truth, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Hermione can tell us all of this when she wants to, when she's ready. This is abuse!"

"She sat down in that chair, she chose to play, that was not my doing. Don't blame me for this. Pansy, make your guess." Pansy still held her smirk.

"You're too much of a goody-two-shoes to have ever been drunk, you're lying." Malfoy smiled to himself.

"What are you smirking about Malfoy?" Ron frowned at him.

"Pansy just guessed incorrectly." He shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Pansy turned towards him.

"Because I remember that night perfectly…" he winked at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"You've actually been drunk." Pansy looked back to Hermione.

"It's not something I proud of, I can tell you that…but yes."

"The world has been turned upside down! When did this happen?"

"Never mind that…It's my turn to ask a question." Malfoy handed Pansy a shot. She took it reluctantly.

"Alright…shoot."

"Are you a virgin Pansy?" she hesitated to answer, shame coming over her face, Hermione knew that look on any one.

"No." she said quietly, looking down at her feet. "But I'm not a whore either." She looked up; her face now held pride. "No matter what you think." Hermione nodded. Pansy returned to her seat, avoiding Draco's eyes the whole time.

"My turn." He stood up. 'I've got you right where I want you Granger." He rubbed his hands together as he came closer to her. Hermione took her next shot, she was sure that whatever he was going to ask, she wouldn't be able to like, not this time. Her chest felt heavy as if it were about to explode. She rested back into her seat and waited for the question. Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest. "So…the question we're all dying to know…why did you break up with the Weasel?" Hermione felt as if she was about to vomit. It was as if the room had gone dark. She saw none of the eyes watching her. She took a deep breath in, she had to get it off of her chest.

"I…" she searched for words, not knowing where to begin, how to explain herself. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer. He had to know. "I broke up with him because…because everything was going wrong. Dumbledor…Viktor…Malfoy, I was going insane honestly, at any moment I thought for sure that everything, my entire life, would go up in smoke. I couldn't pretend to be happy anymore. No one knew, no one could, they tried though. And then, he…he broke my wrist. I couldn't go on any longer, I couldn't drag him down with me. I knew that if I told him what was really going on, he would have stayed. I made up a lie to save him from the truth. I know it sounds as if I was trying to be the hero. I wasn't. I lied. I shouldn't have, to have told him the truth would have saved the both of us a lot of pain. I thought I was doing the right thing, I'm so sorry…" tears were streaming down her face. "I…" the library doors swung open, everyone turned to see Professor Mcgonnagal walk into the room.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all survived though your meeting." She smiled. Hermione struggled to stand up, but they had not ended the game yet. "May I have your notes for graduation please?"

"Granger, where are your notes?" Malfoy looked at her.

"There." She looked at the table. One more question and she could get up and leave. Malfoy walked over to the table and collected the parchment. He then handed them to Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" the woman frowned.

"Yes Professor, I'm fine."

"You look as if…"

"No! No I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"If you say so. You are all free to go." She said before she swept out of the library.

"Ask your final question Malfoy, then we can get out of here…" he turned to look at her and sighed.

"Do you hate me Granger?"

"More then anyone else." Hermione felt the weight lift off of her. She stood up and suddenly ran into the shelves of books. There was no point in holding her tears back any longer. She sank to the floor, her face hidden in her hands. He knew…he finally knew. This wasn't how she had wanted him to find out. But it was over now. Her body shook as more tears progressed down her cheeks.

"Hermione." She looked up, seeing Ron standing in front of her.

"What do you want Ronald?" she asked, wiping tears from her cheeks. He wore a concerned look on his face.

"I…" he began. She looked away from him, waiting for him to ask the question she knew what coming.

"Was all of that true?" she let out a breath and looked at him, their eyes meeting.

"Every word." She nodded. "Now you know." Ron looked away, folding his arms over his chest. When he didn't say anything else, Hermione stood up. He took a step backwards. "I have to go." She said quickly, and ran out of the aisle. Hermione gathered her things from the library and left, leaving Ron alone in his confusion.


	22. Chapter 19:Fear is the only option

**Disclaimer: harry potter belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling and not at all to me... **

**Chapter 19**

**Fear is the only option**

If it was possible, things seemed even worse then they had been before. Hermione and Ron could hardly look at one another, let alone work together. They were driving Harry insane. Only three words had passed between them in a week. Guilt flooded Hermione every time she looked at him, she had though that after he knew the truth, something would happen. Perhaps that he would come running back to her, take her in his arms, and everything would go back to the way it should have been. But nothing happened. Both were too shy and ashamed to speak to one another. Hermione had noticed, however, that Lavender was less frequently pulling at Ron's sleeve, at least there was one less person to shoot her condescending glares. Lavender was at the next Order meeting, Ron must have invited her. She couldn't blame him, the Order needed all the help it could get.

The meeting had just ended when Remus called the three of them over to talk to him.

"Ronny…"Lavender stood in the doorway waiting for him.

"Go ahead with out me, I'll catch up with you." He sighed. Ron turned, and his eyes met Hermione's. She looked away quickly, as did she.

"What is it?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at the tired, worn man who stood in front of them.

"I have to ask you three to do me a favor." He sighed, taking a seat on top of a desk. He looked more tired them Hermione felt. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face no longer held it's hopeful gleam that it had had on New Years. "As you know, we think that there may be some students at Hogwarts who have been named Death Eaters by Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy comes to mine, obviously, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle…Miss. Parkinson…I have to ask you to keep an eye on them for the order."

"Like, follow them around?"

"Well…though you must try to be discreet. Do you three think that you can handle that?"

"Yes." They nodded in unison.

"Good, you should go off to your rooms them, don't want to get you into trouble. I'll see you tomorrow in class." The trio left and began walking down the corridors.

"So…I guess we should try to have assignments. Who do you want?" Ron sighed, clearly not pleased with what he had just agreed to.

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle never go anywhere without the other, one of us can cover the both of them."

"You'll take them then." Hermione pointed at Ron.

"What?" his voice raised a bit.

"You just have to listen to what they say in class, maybe follow them around if they go anywhere after hours. It's not like you're going to have to sit down at the Slytherin table and have a conversation, it really is a good thing that we're heads…we can snoop around without any suspicion."

"You live with Malfoy, so you can cover him then."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's no big deal right?"

"Yes…but…Pansy is a girl…and I'm a girl, it would be easier to trail her…"

"This is not debatable Hermione…you take Malfoy, that leaves Harry with Parkinson" Ron smirked.

"Whoa! NO!" " Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry mate, but you really don't have a choice." Ron sighed.

"But…it's…Parkinson."

"Anyway…so we just follow them, see if there's anything fishy going on below that bleached blonde hair, and if there is…catch 'em with their pants." Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. "It's an expression." He shrugged. "Back to the common room then?"

"See you two tomorrow." She said as the boys walked away from her. Hermione was deep in thought, trying to think of a way to spy on Malfoy, the last thing she wanted to do was waste more of her time with him. The three words that had passed between her and Ron seemed like a thousand more then had passed between her and Malfoy. That was when she realized that she had practically been spying on him all along. Though they had to be in a room together more often then she had wanted, she heard every word that he had said, though she did not respond to him, her thoughts swarmed around his arrogant words.

Hermione murmured the password, and the portrait swung open. The common room was perfectly silent other then the cracking of the fire. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep. It wasn't very long before she heard the portrait swing open again. She sat up and turned to look at Malfoy, who had just entered.

"Evening Mudblood."

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"That really isn't any of your business, not that I would ever tell you anyway." He walked farther into the common room. "It's just a guess, but I suspect that you've been here the entire evening, all by yourself. Am I correct?" she turned back towards the fire and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It would surprise you." She shrugged.

"What? Do you have some sort of second life that I don't know about? Do share." He walked towards her and sat down on the arm next to her. "Are you something other then a Mudblood in that life? Rich? Beautiful? Do you actually have some sort of purpose?"

"I have a purpose Malfoy, and believe me, you have no idea…" she stopped herself before she said too much.

"Oh…I believe you…I believe that you need to be committed at Saint Mungo's." she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just tell me where you're going?"

"Because. That would take the fun out of life. And I taking your strategy, not talking to anyone. Don't think I hadn't noticed."

"One more person out of your fan club then."

"I can understand why you're angry with me, I'm not apologizing or anything…but I can understand…"

"I don't need you to understand me Malfoy, I don't care about what happened."

"Yeah…you do." He chuckled. "You have been giving him the silent treatment as well. You've been leaving as soon as you've wharfed down your food at meals, not sitting near to him in classes…the signs are clear." Hermione watched the fire intently, not wanting to show how much he was vexing her. "Did you think you were doing the noble thing when you did it?" no answer. "Did you think you were doing the right thing?"

"Doing the right thing is harder then it looks."

"The right thing is pure speculation."

"You rarely do the right thing Malfoy, so I'm not surprised you would say that. Hardly anything you do surprises me anymore," she stood up.

"Off to bed…because that's not at all routine." He said as she climbed the stairs and opened the door into her room.

Though Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of the most loved classes at Hogwarts, no student could help but stare out the window on this beautiful spring day. It was a Friday, the weekend was only hours away, and the weather was making every head dizzy. With the window open, a breeze that sent sweet dreams of summer floated to the students. Remus Lupin recognized this, and decided to ignore it. In their youth, they had no idea what was ahead of them, to let them dream was to let them be free for a few more moments. Perhaps in those moments, the war wouldn't exist, fear wouldn't surround them as it did, Lupin saw no problem with this. He went on teaching for those few who were paying attention. He wished that he could be as free as his students were at that moment, he could marry Tonks, and they could make a family and grow old together, his monthly curse wouldn't visit him any longer, but his youth had been lost many years before, as well as his ignorance. There would be no forgetting, not for him. He had a responsibility, and as much as he enjoyed teaching, that was not his purpose here, he had to remember that.

"Class dismissed." He sighed. Every head turned towards hi,, confused looks on their faces. One person stood up, and the rest followed. They gathered their things and turned towards the door. "Heads and co-heads, please come here for a moment?" The Slytherins came grumbling, while the Gryffindors wore smiles on their faces. "I know that you have tomorrow to yourselves, but I have a project for the ten of you."

"A project?" Malfoy frowned.

"What sort of project Professor?" Hermione said cheerfully, the gleam of interest in her eyes. Lupin couldn't help but smile, she was always so eager to help.

"There's Bogart in the dungeons, and I would appreciate if you would take care of it for me."

"A Bogart?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I'm guessing that all you remember the 'redikulous' curse you learned in your third year?" They nodded. "Good. Then all of you should report to the dungeons at then tomorrow morning."

"Yes Professor."

"Thank you. You're all free to go."

"But Professor…"Malfoy stopped them from leaving. "Isn't it a bit basic for the likes of Sixth and seventh years to get rid of a Bogart? Wouldn't it be more practical for the third years to practice with this Bogart?"

"Mr. Malfoy…although it is considerate of your o worry about my third year students practice with Bogarts, I've asked you and your fellow heads to take care of it and take care of it you shall, is that understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good…enjoy you evening." They all trailed out of the classroom and into the corridor.

"What a waste of a Saturday!" Ron grumbled. There were a few grunts of agreement that followed.

"It's good practice for our N.E.W.Ts! They are just around the corner you know. We need all the practice we can get before June comes around."

"But June is so far off Hermione!"

"Three months…that's it! When you think about it, that's not very long!"

"We could be living totally different lives in three months!"

"Some of us live our lives day by day Granger, not all of us have our whole lives planned out!"

"I do not have my whole life planned out! I just prefer to be prepared instead of being screwed over when something happens that I didn't anticipate."

"I like a challenge." Malfoy smirked. He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, hurrying off before the others.

Hermione was walking down to the dungeons the next morning with Neville with someone grabbed her shoulder. She spun quickly, realizing that it was Remus.

"Oh, Professor…you frightened me."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that…I know I've asked a lot of you Hermione, but there's just one more thing I need you to do."

"Sure." She shrugged.

"I haven't asked you Heads to take care of the Bogart for practice. Most of the Slytherins are suspected to be supporting Lord Voldemort, as you may have guesses. A Bogart take the shape of what ever you fear the most, so I'm hoping that we may be able to find out what the Slytherins fear to use against them."

"That's a brilliant plan Professor." Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Now, if you could keep track of what each Slytherins fears and report back to me, it would be most useful. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Thank you very much." He sighed. "And be sure to tell the others."

"Sure thing Professor, but we have to go or we'll be late."

"Yes…yes quite right, don't want anyone to get suspicious do we?" he led the two Gryffindors to meet the other Heads.

"Good luck to all of you." Lupin said after welcoming all of the Heads. He winked at Hermione and she smiled back as he left.

"We shouldn't have to do this you know." Malfoy sighed.

"Nonsense, it builds character and moral fiber, and that never hurt anyone in this room." She laughed along with Harry and Ron. Ginny went towards the small cupboard that was waiting for them in a small classroom. Her hand touched the handle, and she pulled it open. A black cloud flew from the cupboard and floated before them. "Malfoy, you first." He reluctantly stepped forward and the cloud began to morph. Everyone waited to see what Malfoy feared, and there stood none other then Lucius Malfoy himself. The bleach blonde man stepped towards his son, a frown on his face. Draco raised his wand, is hand shaking violently.

"Draco…pathetic little Draco." The man began. "You sad excuse for a Malfoy, giving us all a bad name! You couldn't kill him, could you? You were too weak. The shame you bring to this family! You couldn't hurt a fly, could you? You're nothing to me! Can you hear me? Nothing! I have no son!"

"Redikulous!" Draco shouted. The man popped, and he stood before them, wearing a bright pink dress, his hair pulled up in a ponytail. He wore bright red lipstick. Draco laughed and placed his wand in his pocket again. "You're up Granger." Hermione stepped forward, starring at the Bogart that was still in the shape of Lucius Malfoy. It took a minute to consider her, and it morphed again…into herself. Hermione frowned. It was an eleven-year-old version of herself, She was carrying about eight very thick books in her arms, unsteadily. She was trying to keep them from falling, when they all toppled over, with Hermione falling as well. She sat on her knees, and gathered the books again. The older Hermione was so surprised with the shape that the Bogart had taken that she was frozen in place, not bothering to raise her wand. She didn't hear footsteps behind her. She jumped when a hand met her shoulder.

"It's alright." Neville whispered into her ear. "Use your wand." He urged her. Hermione snapped back into herself and raised her wand.

"Redikulous!" she murmured. The Bogart morphed into something funny, Hermione wasn't really paying attention. She turned around and looked up at Neville. He took her hand and brought her back to the circle of Heads. The rest of the Slytherins attempted, and the Bogart morphed into Professor Mcgonnagal. Ron was still terrified of spiders. It was actually Neville who destroyed the Bogart in the end.

"Thank goodness that's over." Malfoy said as they left the classroom.

"You just don't want anyone knowing your weakness Malfoy." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't have a weakness Granger."

"Everyone has a weakness Malfoy, and if you say you don't, then you're lying to yourself. We all know you're good at lying to everyone else." She sighed.

"You don't know the half of it Granger." He smirked. He looked at his wristwatch. "We have to go." He said and led the Slytherins further down the corridor.

"Where are they off to in such a hurry?" Ron frowned, he looked at Harry, who then turned towards Hermione. "Do you think we should?" he cringed.

"They weren't exactly discrete, were they, leaving all together?" Hermione sighed.

"What are you three on about?" Ginny asked.

"Special assignment from Lupin, we're supposed to follow the Slytherins…see where they've been sneaking off to."

"Sounds important."

"Yeah, so…everyone knows who they're after?" they nodded. "Right, off we go then." They all headed off in separate directions to head the Slytherins off. Neville followed Hermione down the corridors. They were silent for a while.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Hermione looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Nothing hurt or bruised."

"Just so you know, I'm pretty sure I would have seen the same thing…well, not you, but the eleven year old me"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't feel so bad"

"It's just that…I should be more worried about my friends lives instead of becoming that miserable eleven year old, shouldn't I?"

"I know it must seem like you were a bit self centered, considering what's been going on around all of us for so long, but I can understand it. The last thing I want is to revert to my old self. We've both came a long way since we were eleven." He smiled slightly. "Does that make you feel any better?" she nodded. They continued down the corridor, watching for Malfoy, they could hear his footsteps, but they were too far behind him to see him. "So, you got Malfoy?"

"What? Yeah."

"How's that working for you?"

"Not well. He seems to think that I'm infatuated with him."

"And are you?"

"Whoa No!" Hermione exclaimed. "No Way!"

"Alright, alright I believe you."

"He's so full of himself, I surprised he can take in air."

"Some might mistake that for confidence."

"Well then, they'd be mistaken, wouldn't they?"

"Well, once we graduate, you won't ever have to see him again, and I stress the fact that you don't have to…but you can…"

"Oh no…when June comes around, I won't ever look at Draco Malfoy again, I promise/"

"How about me? Could you stand to see me again?" Neville smiled.

"Of course Neville, you aren't a problem…as long as you don't bring Malfoy up any more?" he nodded and she continued. "Isn't it strange to think that we may never come back to Hogwarts after this year? We won't have to catch the train any longer, or sit at house tables…or take another class."

"You don't sound so excited about that."

"No, I am. I suppose it's just like everything else in life, it's a mixture of elation and depression. You can't have one or the other, you need both."

"What are you going to do after graduation?" he asked.

"I'd like to get a job at the ministry, once the war is over of course and then I could clean up the mess that the ministers have created. How about you?"

"I haven't planned that far ahead actually. That may seem foolish, but right now, I'd rather just focus on today and potions class instead of tomorrow."

"So Herbology is out then?" she smiled.

"No, no of course not! If I had to choose right now, what I would want to do for the rest of my life, that what I would do, it makes me the happiest. That's what it's all about you know, making your self happy, so stop being so hard on yourself."

"Easier said then done, if you ask me."

"Well, you can try, can't you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "No harm ever came from trying." She shrugged. Hermione frowned, hearing raised voices from around the corner. She recognized their confused words and hurried to meet them, "harry…Ron, what are you doing? You're supposed to be following…"

"We know, we were, and they led us here, and we lost them, but we were lead to one another.' Ron turned towards her, a frown on his face.

"We were too." Neville looked at Hermione, who was deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"They must have known that we were following them." She shook her head. 'They made a plan to lead us to one another, and lose us."

"How could they know that?" Ron exhaled.

" I don't know." They stood in silence, all racking their minds for an explanation. "We should just think about this for a while." Hermione said and headed towards the stairs.

"Hermione wait…" she turned. Ron was looking up at her, he didn't need to say anything.

"I'll be in the library studying, see you at dinner." She looked over Ron's head, and met his glare as she turned back around and continued up the stairs.


	23. Chapter20:Revelations

**A/N: my favorite chapter to date!!!**

**Disclaimer: Harry is not mine!! (that takes care of step one) **

**Chapter 20:**

**Revelations**

The month of May proceeded after April, as it usually does and all of the students and Professors inside Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed to be in a strange daze. Happiness seemed as if it was everywhere, there was no other choice to make. Even the Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonnagal, was slightly cheerier then expected. No one's head was focused on schoolwork, everyone was outside by the lake, or sitting beneath the shade of a tree.

The seventh years were worse then anyone else in the school. In one month, they were going to graduate. Days were being counted, and excitement filled the air. You could almost breath it in. This excitement did nothing to help the seventh years in their classes however.

Potions was one class that had become much more enjoyable since the old Potions Master, Severus Snape, had left the school. Harry and Ron had actually been doing well in their class, which was a relief, perhaps they would do well in their N.E.W.Ts. Neither had expected to do well, but with their new teachers and the optimistic feeling in the air, neither decided to worry about the tests. Who could worry with such a sort of air around them? Even Hermione seemed to be fretting less then she ever had.

It was Monday, though looking at the attitudes of the students, one would think it was Friday. They last potions class had been split up into pairs, Harry with Ron, Hermione with Lavender. They were mixing a potion that would allow the drinker to smell a rank stink when they were in danger. Hermione smiled, seeing how well Neville's potion was coming along. He had come along way ever since Snape had vanished. Hermione attempted to be pleasant with Lavender, though they weren't speaking to one another. If they had to work together, they might as well try to get along. Hermione hummed to herself as she added ingredients one by one. They had almost finished when there was a loud explosion and a sudden burst of light. Hermione was sent backwards, feeling cuts on her face and hands. She heard shouting going on around her and footsteps in a frenzy to escape. She attempted to open her eyes, but all she saw was darkness around her.

"Call Madame Pomphrey down here!" voices shouted, as they tried to gain control of the situation. She sat up, her hands on her head. Hermione felt a pair of arms pull her to her feet. She only kept her balance for a moment before her knees gave in. The arms caught her again, and this time, her feet left the ground. "Take her to the hospital wing." Hermione's ears were ringing as the voices disappeared. She only heard footsteps continue down the corridor towards the hospital wing. It was minutes later that all noise disappeared completely.

"What happened to them?" Hermione winced, hearing the raised voices. She opened one eye, and then the other, seeing white screens surrounding her bed in the hospital wing.

"Their cauldron exploded. Professor Mcgonnagal is looking into it." The answer was mumbled. Hermione brought her hand to her forehead and grunted. She sat up, her head spinning slightly. She lay back down and exhaled loudly.

"Are they alright?" a worried voice asked/

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be fine Miss Weasley."

"Can we seem them?"

"All three of them are sleeping right now, they have to get some rest."

"Can we wait until they wake up?"

"It may be hours…"

"We'll wait." Voices spoke in unison.

"Very well, you may wait over here." She heard footsteps shuffle. A few minutes later, Hermione sat up again, moving her covers aside, and placing her feet on the cold floor. She stood up and took a few steps, pushing the white screen aside.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Are you alright? What are you doing up? You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine Gin, just…confused is all. Wh…what happened?" Ginny came to her side and helped her over to the chair she had been sitting in.

"Harry and Ron's cauldron exploded in your potions class. You were sent backwards and knocked out."

"Well, are they alright?"

"They're both asleep."

"How long have we…" Hermione looked out the window, seeing the dark night sky.

"Nearly three hours. We were getting worried, well I was just told about this…but Neville and Lavender have been here the entire time." Hermione looked at Neville, who continued the story.

"Madame Pomphrey told us the longer you were asleep…"Hermione stood up and sauntered over to the other two beds. Ron and Harry were both asleep, their faces looking as if they were merely having a pleasant dream.

"Why weren't their curtains pulled?" Hermione asked, looking back at Ginny.

"Well, when they first brought you here, your face was pretty scratched up. Madame Pomphrey thought that you would want some privacy before she healed you up." Hermione looked back at the boys.

"They've both woken up." Neville sighed. "Madame Pomphrey insisted that they get more rest." Hermione felt herself relax a bit. "You hit your head on the floor, and the bits of cauldron were sent flying." Hermione moved forward, sitting in a chair by Harry's bed. This was the most peaceful she had seem him in years. She watched him carefully as he took in shallow breaths. Ginny eyed her nervously, and then Neville took her back to her seat, leaving them along. His scar was tucked beneath his wild black hair, the only sign that he was remotely different from anyone else in school. Hermione felt an overwhelming amount of guilt towards him. It seemed as if their world was resting on his shoulders alone. No one could take it from him, the task was his to bear and his alone. Without warning, Harry's eyes flickered open.

"Hermione…" he sighed.

"Morning." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that." He frowned. "You had us worried."

"I'm fine." She shook her head. "I'm not the on lying in a bed in the hospital wing, am I?"

"You should be." Madame Pomphrey called to her.

"She's right, you know?" Harry sighed. "I'm sorry about the cauldron exploding, it really was an accident…"

"You don't think I know that?" she laughed. "Maybe Percy had the right idea when he was testing those cauldrons in our fourth year."

"What about Percy?" Ron's eyes shot open. Harry turned to look at him.

"It was just a joke Ron, relax." Harry frowned at him.

"I am relaxed." He huffed and closed his eyes again.

"Ron?" Lavender stood up from her seat and ran over to him. "Oh Ron you're awake!" she kissed his cheek and squeezed him tightly. He grumbled and frowned.

"We need to talk." He told her when she had released him.

"Alright." She smiled. She went and pulled the curtains closed around them. Hermione heard her perform the silencing charm and there was nothing more to hear.

"Another snogging session for the books." She laughed, trying not to show her disappointment. A few minutes later, Ginny returned, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh good! You woke up." she rushed over to Harry and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You look better now that you've slept a bit more."

"Ginny…I need a moment with Hermione." Harry looked her right in the eye and held a serious face. Hermione frowned, a bit concerned.

"What could you two possibly need to talk about that you can say in front of me?" her eyes widened.

"Please Ginny…it's important." She nodded and slowly stood up, leaving them alone again. Harry sat up in bed and reached for his glasses, putting them over his face. "Pull the curtain will you?" Hermione stood up and closed the white curtains around them and then returned to her seat.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something." He sighed. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "You remember the night I came to you and showed you the dagger that was sent to me?"

"Yes, and you went and showed it to Mcgonnagal."

"That's what I have to tell you. I never brought the dagger to Mcgonnagal. I just…I thought that maybe it was important that I have it, there must be a reason for it being sent to me, right?"

"But Harry…"

"I know, I know…but you can understand that can't you Hermione?" she sighed and nodded. "This is my…my own problem. How dangerous could a dagger be? It's just a dagger."

"You are aware of what a dagger is meant to do, aren't you?

"Yes, but…come on Hermione, you and Ron have always been by my side every time something like this has come along. I want to take care of this one myself." They were silent for a moment.

"Alright, take care of this yourself." Hermione gave in and leaned back in her chair. "I can't help you if you won't let me."

"And I won't." he shook his head.

"I guess I'll have to accept that, won't I?" Hermione stood and opened the curtain up again. Lavender suddenly stormed out form the curtains surrounding Ron's bed. She was huffing, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She yanked the hospital wing doors open and slammed them shut as she left. Hermione, frowning, peaked through the curtains to look at Ron. "What's wrong with her?" Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't want to talk about it." He sighed, avoiding her concerned gaze. Without another work, Hermione left him on his own.

"Dear, you need to have your face bandaged." Madame Pomphrey said, taking hold of Hermione's chin. "Come along." She brought Hermione to the bed she had woken up in. She sat down. "I cleared up most of your cuts, but a few of them need this." She began bandaging. Ginny continued to shoot angry glances at Hermione, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It wasn't anything important Gin." Hermione told her. Ginny only turned away from her. "You know he lovers you, you've never had to worry about me, you know that." No response. "I promise you…"

"I'm going back to the common room." Ginny stood up quickly and left the hospital wing. Hermione watched her go before Madame Pomphrey grabbed her chin and made hr face forward.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled.

Hermione was told to stay in the wing a bit longer to make sure she was all right to go back to classes the next day.

"Where did Ginny go?" Harry asked her.

"She had somewhere to go." Hermione lied. He nodded and closed his eyes. Harry fell asleep again and Hermione stood up to go lie down. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as Draco sauntered out of the shadows. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she spoke in an angered whisper. "You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry to interfere with your little adoration party."

"Adoration party? That's the best you've got?" she put her hands on her hips.

"What ever you want to call it…what I mean to sat is that you aren't being very discreet, Granger."

"Why would I need to be discreet?" her heart raced. Was he onto her following him?

"I think the Junior Weasel noticed too…she's not as thick as her brother, she might actually get out of that dump of a house they call home."

"You do realize that none of the Weasleys can hear your insults right? What's the point?"

"Granger has a thing for Potty." He smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"What? I do not…"

"Yeah you do, anyone can see it. The way you look at him and speak to him…you're frizzy head over heels for him."

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy. I never have and never will have feeling like that for Harry Potter. Just the thought of it makes my stomach turn."

"I know, Potty can be a bit nauseating…"

"That's not what I mean." She sighed. "We've been through this before, haven't we?"

"Well, I guess we're back to the Hermione Granger Love Square. Potty just made a come back." He shrugged.

"I DO NOT have feeling for Harry!" she shook her head. She looked over to Harry. "Come on…" she led Malfoy away from Harry and over to her bed, closing the curtains.

"Well, okay…why didn't you say so Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy…I just didn't want to wake him. " she sighed. "What is it going to take to make you realize that Harry and I are simply platonic?" she caught herself, "Not that!" she frowned.

"Like you have anything I want."

"Cover for yourself all you want Malfoy, I know what you want. You want what every teenage male wants, trust me, I know."

"Human nature Granger. You'll forgive me, won't you?"

"One of the first things I learned about you, was that you don't need anyone's forgiveness." She sighed. "And that's good, because what you've done us unforgivable." He didn't respond, so Hermione continued. "So…"

"So…tell me Granger."

"Tell you what?"

"Well, you and Potty have quite a history, don't you?"

"Well…yes, as friends." Malfoy chuckled. "I don't think you know what a non-sexual relationship with a girl is." Her eyebrows rose.

"You're wrong about that one Granger, there are some girls I just won't touch."

"Like…"

"You want names? God Granger, you're such a brown noser. It's none of your business."

"Fine, I don't know why I'm telling you this by the way, but Harry was always decent to me. It was Ron who teased me all the time, and Ron who I fight with all the time. Harry and I have a…special kind of friendship…again, only platonic. It's like…he needs me in a way. There's no way he and Ron would be able to save the day alone. Everyone always assumed that he and I were together, but honestly, I've never even looked at him that way. He's never looked at me that way either, and I'm fine with that. I'm…and I know this sounds weird, but I'm almost like his mother. The mediator. We're almost like soul mates…he's probably the only boy that I could cry in front of and I wouldn't worry about what he would be thinking. Most girls my age don't have someone like that."

"Why not the Weasel?"

"Ron?" she frowned. "Well, I suppose that our…or my feelings for the other don't allow us to act the way we want around one another. We're always careful of what we say, the way we look at one another, even when we laugh. I know it seems ridiculous, but…" she looked at him again. "Harry and I sort of understand one another. Sometimes we don't even have to speak and we know what the other is thinking. That sort of love…yes, love, doesn't make sense to most people. I do love Harry. It's a sort of love that is above physicality and emotion."

"And you think that everyone in your club recognizes this?"

"Well…I think Ron does, he's been a part of the trio from the beginning. But Ginny…She loves him so much, I think she's blinded by it, so she gets jealous and angry over nothing. I don't blame her either, she'll understand one day." Hermione sighed. "Do you believe me now?" Malfoy let out a long breath and nodded.

"You should try explaining that to Junior Weasel though, before she accuses Potty of adultery."

"I have tried."

"Try harder then." She shrugged.

"It's a bit harder to explain these tings to girls, you know. Especially to a girl who has been in love with Harry since before she met him." She shook her head. "She refuses to listen."

"Don't let her. It's as easy as that."

"Malfoy, I'm not going to spend the rest of the evening in here arguing with you on how to tell Ginny what I've told you."

"She's right Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger needs her rest in order to attend her classes tomorrow." Madame Pomphrey frowned, coming around the curtains to look at them.

"Yes Madame." He nodded, "'night Granger."

"'Night." She sighed. He turned his back to her and left the hospital wing without another word. Madame Pomphrey left her to rest. Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down. She exhaled and rested her elbows, leaning back a bit. Malfoy was right, she should probably talk to Ginny. The longer she waited. The harder it would be to explain. She would have to do that tomorrow.

"Hermione!" she sat up straight. Hermione touched her feet to the floor and walked around her bed, pulling the curtains aside. She saw Ron, looking at her, he was sitting up, his head resting against a pillow.

"What is it Ronald?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he eyes pleaded with her. Hermione sighed and moved to sit down in the chair next to his bed.

"What is it?" she leaned in towards him.

"I wanted to tell you something that's been bothering me." Hermione nodded.

"Go on then."

"Alright." He sighed. "Remember Valentine's day? When we were all in the common room and Malfoy had us play that game…"

"I've apologized at least a hundred times for that Ron…"

"No, no, I know that. That's not what I was going to talk to you about." Hermione bit her lip as he continued. "Well, I know that nothing happened between you and Malfoy. I know that now…" He looked down at his hands. "What I want to tell you is that…Hermione, I didn't know that until that Head's meeting in March. So when I saw you come out of that closet with him, to be quite honest with you…Hermione I was jealous. I had planned on going into that closet with Lavender and…well, you know. But when we got inside…I couldn't. Nothing happened, Hermione. I swear nothing happened…"

"You don't have to…"

"No I want to Hermione. For month I've been leading Lavender, and you on. Nothing happened between us and just now, I told her that I didn't want to be together anymore."

"Ron…why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to know, Lavender was just a way to get back at you."

"Well, it worked."

"So…what are you think about now that you know the truth?"

"I'm happy for you Ron." She smiled sadly.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, you know."

"I know." She nodded, looking down at her hands. "Ron, I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that…" tears came to her.

"If it's what you wanted to hear, why are you crying?" he cupped her cheek, wiping a tear away.

"Now that we're here…Ron, we've both hurt each other so much…how can we forgive one another?"

"We can just forget about everything Hermione. You're the only girl for me. I know that now…don't you feel it?" She nodded, meeting his eyes again. "I love you Hermione." He whispered. She opened her mouth to respond when Madame Pomphrey came around the curtains.

"Miss Granger what are you doing out of bed!" she shrieked. Hermione stood up, brushing the rest of the tears from her cheek. "Get to bed!" Hermione nodded and quickly got into her bed with the curtain between her and Ron.

"Good night Hermione"

"Good night Ronald."

"Good night Madame Pomphrey." The older woman said in a high pitched voice. Hermione and Ron suppressed laughter, and Hermione closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.


	24. Chapter 21:Secrets and Stories

DISCLAIMER: Jk Rowling is my idol! **  
**

**Chapter 21**

**Secrets and Stories **

June came along quickly, and almost every Seventh year students could be found in the library, pouring themselves into books just before N.E.W.Ts. Hermione had taken charge of the trio's study schedule. They spent at least four hours in the library each day, practicing and reading. Both boys complained the entire time, but Hermione persisted.

"It's for your own good, you know. I'm not going to let you fail these tests. Honestly, what you either of you do without me?" she asked as she brought another armful of books to their table.

"We aren't going to fail Hermione, not with our new teachers. And as for you not being around, that's never going to happen."

"Well, that's fine, bit I've know the both of you for seven years, and when either of you is put on the spot, you completely forget everything you've learned to date."

"It's wonderful to know that you have faith in the both of us." Ron smirked. "Seriously Hermione, it'll all be fine."

"And if it isn't, well, I'm sure Filch is always in need of a few assistants." Harry laughed. Hermione turned to him, a look of warning in her eyes. "I'm joking Hermione." He shook his head.

"Well, enough joking around. Let's get back to work, shall we?" Hermione flipped the book open and began to read out loud.

Another two hours in the library had worn both Ron and Harry out. They decided to return to their common room, while Hermione stayed to study. She was tired, to say the least. She had had to force the two boys to study as if it wasn't hard enough to study on her own, but she had to chaperone their studying, as well, or else they would never get anything done.

Now she was alone, finally. She could actually get work done. It was well past midnight. She had N.E.W.Ts the entire week coming. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes. Hermione rested her head on the book she was currently devouring for what felt like a second…

_She woke up in her bed. She didn't open her eyes for a moment or two. She pulled her covers closer to her. She had the odd feeling that she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay this way forever, without any concern for the world outside her room._

_When Hermione heard a knock on the door, she groaned loudly. She tossed the covers aside and set her feet on the ground, shuffling towards the door. She yanked the door open and starred into the eyes of an older woman. She knew her somehow. There was the sudden feeling of familiarity that came over her. The woman had dark circles under her eyes. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days, maybe weeks._

"_You're late." The woman told her._

"_Late?" Hermione frowned, but the woman ignored her. She simply turned her back to her and walked away. "Late for what?" she called to the woman, but there was no answer. Hermione closed her door again. She had to get dressed._

_This was when Hermione realized that her entire room was black. Her walls held the gloomy color, as well as her furniture and her bed sheets. Everything was black. Hermione opened all of her drawers…all her clothes were black as well. She had no idea what was going on. She pulled a black dress off of one hanger. She shed hr pajamas and pulled the dress over her head. Hermione headed to her door, when she caught the sight of herself in the mirror. She looked dreadful. She had dark circles under her eyes as well. Her cheeks were stained with tears…but she couldn't remember crying._

_Hermione left her room and continued down the stars into the common room. There were at least one hundred people waiting for her, starring at he, all dressed in black. The woman who had come to her door came forward, towards her._

"_You're late." The woman said again. She shook her head and turned her back on Hermione._

Hermione sat up with a start. She tried to calm herself, her chest was moving up and down quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she said quietly.

"Waiting." Malfoy shrugged.

"For what?" she sighed, leaning back in her seat. She held a frown on her face as she waited for an answer, but none came. "Well, I'm waiting for something too. I'm waiting for the day we graduate and I won't ever have to look at you again."

"You shouldn't be so sure of that." He smirked.

"I'm making sure of it, believe me." She slammed the book that she had just been sleeping in closed.

"Where are your flunkies? Surely you wouldn't go anywhere without them."

"I fine that I don't get much studying done with the two of them around. They're too bust goofing off." She gathered her things, throwing her bag over her shoulder, and standing up. "How about you? Are you ready to Troll your way through N.E.W.Ts?"

"You and I both know that to be a Head, you have to be rather brilliant, unless they've mistaken the choice for Head Girl as well."

"Enough with the small talk Malfoy." She frowned. "You have been nothing but rude to me for the last seven years, and all of a sudden you want to chat?" she dropped her bag on the floor, and placed her hands on her hips. "Wee have one week left and then, as I said before, we will NEVER lay eyes on one another again." She sighed. "This is your last chance, do you have anything you wish to say to me?" her eyebrows rose. She waited for a response, his confession.

"No" he shook his head. "But…" he brought his hands to his heart. "…Do you have anything to say to me?"

"What?" She shook her head as well. "No, no of course no, what would I have to say to you? You're the one who should have something to say…"

"Well, I don't…sorry." He shrugged.

"Well, neither do I." She sighed. "I have to go." She picked up her bag and turned her back to him.

"Yeah, you had better go before someone sees us together." She turned back to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you're afraid to be seen with me."

"I'm afraid to be in the same room as you, Malfoy, there's a difference."

"Well, call it what you wish…you're scared and you know it."

"And with good reason." She shrugged.

"I've managed to drive Granger out of library, success is sweet."

"What success? It's after midnight and we have N.E.W.Ts this week. That's not fear, that's common sense." She turned her back to him again, and pushed to door open.

"Be seeing you Granger." He whispered as the door slammed shut.

The entire student body was on pins and needles the entire week. Hermione barely are, instead she buried her nose into books over meals, trying to remember every last but of knowledge she had obtained over her last seven years at Hogwarts. She, along with everyone else, was a nervous wreck. How could anyone be calm when they were about to take a test that would determine the rest of their lives? Even sitting still was a challenge.

On Monday, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood in a line outside an empty classroom that was being used for testing, along with everyone else. Hermione was fidgeting like crazy, waiting to be called in.

"Hermione, would you please relax? You're nerves are spilling into mine." Ron pleaded.

"I can't help it." She shrugged. Monday was the Defense Against the Dark Arts test. Everyone was being called into a classroom one by one, and when everyone had gone, all seventh years were to report to the Great Hall to write their essays. "What if I do badly? Then I won't be able to get a decent job and then I'll never be able fix all of Fudge's and Umbridge's mess they've made."

"You won't do badly Hermione. You never have, and you've practically lived in the library for the past week. You'll do great." Ron sighed.

"I do hope you're right." She let out a long breath.

"Hermione Granger." A short, bald man called her name from the doorway of the classroom.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Both boys spoke in unison. Hermione smiled slightly and headed towards the man who was waiting for her.

After all of the seventh years had been tested, they all headed towards the Great Hall.

"How well would you say you did?" Hermione asked the boys. "I think I did well, of course, one can never tell…you know, the adjudicator couldn't even say my name correctly? I ask you, what is so difficult about the name 'Hermione'?"

"Nothing really, it just isn't a very common name." Ron shrugged as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well perhaps not nowadays, but in ancient Greece, it was a very common girl's name. Anyway…how did you do?"

"The man didn't say much. When I finished, he sort of nodded, scribbled something on a piece of parchment and told me I could go."

"Well…that doesn't mean you've done poorly Ron. How about you, Harry? Defense Against the Dark Arts is your favorite."

"I'm not sure either. They didn't let on about how it went, but I think I did alright."

"Hey guys." Neville sat down next to Hermione. "How did your tests go?"

"We were just talking about that, we're not sure…how about you?"

"It was amazing really! I was able to perform every thing I was asked to do. I was really nervous, but once I started I was brilliant. And it's all thanks to you three. What would I have done with out the D.A? Harry, you taught us all so well."

"You had it inside of you all along." Harry smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"I only hope I can do so well on the rest of the tests." He sighed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Pieces of parchment, quills and ink appeared before each student. "…Each of you have a different scenario written down on a scrap piece of parchment in front of you. You have an hour to write your three foot essay on how you would defend yourself in your scenario." Everyone took their scenario into their hands. "There will be no talking to anyone. You may begin…now." The students scurried to dip their quills into the ink and begin writing.

The rest of the week went the same way, once the tests were finished, there was no time to relax, there were more to come. Hermione, despite Ron's and Harry's insistent pleading, dragged them to the library each day following their test.

As Hermione walked out of her last test, she felt as if her chest was lighter. The sin felt brighter. It was over.

"Hermione!" Ron came running down the corridor towards her, Harry right behind him. They both swept her into a tight hug. "It's over, can you believe it?" Ron laughed as he let her go.

"I know, it's surreal." She shook her head. "How did Divination go?"

"Well, you know, a little of this, a little of that. I just fed Trawlawney a bunch of rubbish about the war and death…blah blah blah! It doesn't matter really…we should celebrate!"

"We're finally free." Harry smiled. Through his excited face, she knew what he was really thinking. He was leaving his home for good. "Hermione, are you all right?" he frowned.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "…So…how should we celebrate?" she smiled.

"We were just talking about that actually." The boys came to either side of her, their arms around her neck.

"Oh really, please fill me in.," she said as they brought her down the corridor towards her common room.

A half-hour later, Hermione had organized the common room. Everyone was coming over soon. Hermione went to Malfoy's door.

"Malfoy!" she knocked on the door. No answer. "Malfoy open up, I have to talk to you." She pounded on the door again. "I know you're in there…I'm coming in then." She reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. Her eyes grew wide. Malfoy's room was enormous. The tall walls were a pale gray, his bed was large, with a blue comforter on top. Hermione took another step into the room. There were books everywhere, much like her own. Hermione came closer to a bookcase, looking over the many novels that lay displayed there. Not one had the slightest bit of dust on them, which suggested that he read them quite frequently. What surprised her was that, along with his many magical books, muggle novels were also displayed. She frowned, taking a book from the shelf. 'Macbeth'. Why would Malfoy be reading Shakespeare? Hermione replaced the book and continued looking over the titles of the collection

'Hamlet'

'Pride and Prejudice'

'War and Peace'

'Dreams: what your mind is trying to tell you'

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She took the book from the shelf. It couldn't be…she turned to the inside cover and saw the ink blot that all of the school's library books contained. It was the book from the library…the one that she had wanted to take out, but it had been missing for months.

"Find something interesting, Granger?" Hermione jumped, looking towards the doorway to see Malfoy leaning on the wall.

"Malfoy…I…" she closed the book.

"What are you doing in my room?" he said angrily, walking towards her.

"I was just…" she began. Suddenly she composed herself. "What are you doing with this book?"

"Oh no you don't Granger…this is my room, you're intruding!" he grabbed the book from her. "Get out!"

"Don't you dare yell at me like that Malfoy! I won't stand for it!"

"Get out before I throw you out Mudblood!" the word hit her like a brick. He hadn't used that word in months.

"You Bastard!" she screamed. He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her closer to him.

"Take your hands off of me!" she screamed struggling against him. He leaned down and captured her lips. For a moment, she didn't know what was happening. "NO!" she mumbled against his lips, but he continued as she tried to release herself from his arms.

"Come on Granger…"

"No! I said no!" she managed to push him away and she slapped him across the face. The sound of her hand colliding with his cheek was deafening. Malfoy brought his palm to his cheek. They glared at one another, both filled with anger. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Granger, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you such a God damned prude?"

"I'm not a prude! And there's nothing wrong with me! You're the one who goes around preaching hate, and then jumps people when their walls are down! Why hasn't it occurred to me to just keep my distance from you! The worst things happen when I'm with you!" Malfoy looked at his feet and sighed. "Is this the way things are always going to be between us? We get mad at one another, we argue, and then we…" she stopped. "Well, not anymore…"

"Granger, as much as I'm enjoying this small talk, would you mind leaving "

"Oh, I'm going!" she said as she walked past him, setting the book on the bed and then continued out of the room. She crossed the hallway before there was a huge bang. Malfoy had thrown her book across the hall. It had hit the door and was lying on the floor. Malfoy slammed his door shut, leaving Hermione to kneel down and take the book into her arms. She stood up, watching his door, anger rising in her. But she had no time to remain angry when there was a knock on the portrait. Hermione and downstairs and pushed to portrait open.

"Hermione!" smiles greeted her.

"Come on in you guys." She moved aside and allowed Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna into the common room. The moved in, Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch. Luna sat down in one armchair, Neville in the other. Ron and Hermione resorted to the floor, crossing their legs.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to find a comfortable position while wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"In his room sulking." Hermione sighed. "Which gives us the common room." She smiled.

"Did you bring it?" Harry looked at Ron.

"Yeah." Ron took his wand and swished it through the air. A bottle of whiskey appeared in front of him. Hermione snatched the bottle out of the air and looked at Ron. "What?" he shrugged. "We're all mature adults here, aren't we?"

"Not all of us are seventeen here…" she said as Ron conjured glasses and handed one to her, filling it with an inch of whiskey. He then gave everyone else a drink.

"Hermione, do me a favor and live a little." Ron said, clinking their glasses together, and drinking his down. Hermione looked around and saw everyone else do the same. Hermione sighed and took a small sip of the whiskey. Within minutes she was feeling calm and content, the others around her were laughing and smiling. She was happy to join in their joy.

"How did those slugs taste Ron?" Ginny asked, laughing at her brother. "Can you give us an example?"

"The most disgusting thing you could imagine is what it was like." He smiled. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone." he sighed, turning towards the stairs and back at Hermione. "Well, maybe just one person." She giggled, holding her glass out. Ron refilled it a bit more.

"But you were protecting Hermione's honor, weren't you?" Harry said, looking from Ron to Hermione. She turned to look at him and smiled slightly. She thought it odd how whiskey had a way of making a person's eyes sparkle in such a way, how their smile seemed brighter.

"Yeah, I was." Ron nodded. All of a sudden, a door slammed closed up stairs. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Do you think it's possible for you to keep it down down here?" Malfoy asked angrily. Everyone turned to look at him.

"We didn't realize we were being so loud." Ron glared at him.

"You and your happy giggling is enough to make any one want to cut their ears off." He sighed. Hermione suppressed her laughter. The whiskey had a way of making everything seem hilarious. Malfoy glared at her. "Oh…Granger's drunk again." He smirked. "Don't try anything Weasel, she'll say you took advantage of her."

"We'll keep it down Malfoy." Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Does that work for you?"

"Sure thing." Malfoy nodded and he went back upstairs to his room. His door slammed shut, and Hermione jumped a little.

"Was that necessary Ronald?" she shrugged his arm off of her shoulder and frowned at him.

"What?" he was shocked, his mouth hanging open. Hermione stood up and looked down at him.

"We need to talk." She sighed. "Now!" Ron stood up and followed her over to the corner. Hermione turned to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione then looked over at the others, who looked away instantly, and then she looked back at Ron.

"What is it?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"You can't do that Ron…we've spoken about this before…" she began. "…You know we can't just jump into this and be the way we used to be."

"But that's all behind us now Hermione…I've forgiven you, you know that. Why can't we…"

"How can you be so sure that things won't go wrong again? I don't want either of us to end up getting hurt again, Ron. I don't want either of us messing this up…"

"But we won't Hermione. We've grown and we're different people. I still love you…"

"I…I loved you Ron…I did, but you know that we _are_ different people now, things have changed, and…" she shook her head, not knowing what to say. "…I'm sorry Ron, but we've made such progress…we're finally friends again, I don't want to ruin that…"

"No, I suppose you're right." He sighed, clearly upset at her words. Ron walked past her, brushing her should as she passes as he went back to the group. "We had better get going…" everyone stood up.

"You can't leave." She exclaimed. They all turned to look at her. "It's…it's past curfew…you didn't bring the invisibility cloak did you?" Harry shook his head. "You aren't going to be expelled on your last weekend at Hogwarts. You can stay here tonight."

"Are you sure? You won't get into trouble will you?" Ginny frowned at her.

"No, as long as nothing bad happens." She looked towards the stairs. "Come on…" she looked back at them. "Sit back down." Everyone relaxed again. Ron and Hermione sat farther apart now. They were quieter for a while as well, listening to Harry ramble on to Ginny.

"Do you remember when you were head over heels in love with Cho Chang? God I thought you would never get over her!" Luna laughed and Neville beamed at Ginny and Harry. He looked at the red head that sat next to him. Ginny smiled slightly. "I knew it wouldn't last long though, she cried too much." Ginny and Harry continued to stare at one another while Luna rambled on now. "That girl could cry an ocean." Their eyes finally broke, and Harry looked over to Ron.

"Well, what about the Phlegm? How long have you been smitten with her?" Harry asked. Ron smiled and turned red to match his hair.

"Oh my God, I forgot that we called her that!" Hermione chuckled. "Who came up with that?" she looked at Ginny.

"Guilty." She shrugged. " I hated her …but she's better now, taking care of Bill…"

"Have you heard from her lately?"

"Nothing new…she's still driving Mum mad, but subtly."

"Any one want more?" Ron held out the bottle again. Hermione stuck her glass into the air. He filled it and then twisted the cap back on.

"So, Ron…be honest, does the Phlegm still hold a special place in your heart?" Ginny asked.

"No" Ron shook his head. "I don't chase Phlegm any more." He smiled slightly. Hermione sighed and leaned back, taking another sip from her glass. They went on talking for hours. Hermione grew tired, her eyelids beginning to fell heavy. Her whole body was war, a sensation of calm surrounded her. She had to stay awake. Her eyes fluttered open, trying not to fall asleep. The voices of the others were ringing through her ears. She couldn't stay awake. Hermione closed her eyes again, still listening to the voices around her. She leaned sideways, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron jumped slightly, looking to see Hermione's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled, he couldn't be angry with her now, he could never stay angry for long. He looked over to Harry and Ginny. Both looked as if they were about to fall asleep. Neville and Luna were whispering to one another. Ron looked back to Hermione and sighed. He wished he could hate her, this girl who had broken his heart, but no, no he couldn't hate her.

"Hermione's out." Neville looked towards them. Ron nodded to him.

"Yeah, I think it's the first time she's slept all week." He smiled.

"Sleep doesn't sound bad right now." Luna yawned.

"Good plan." Ron sighed again. "I'll just bring her up to her room." He said, straitening his back. He took Hermione into his arms and stood up. Subconsciously, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be back in a minute." He said to the others and headed up the stairs. Her head was resting on his shoulder, he could hear her heart beating against him. She seemed so happy, so peaceful. Peace suited her after all they had been through together. I seemed as if their terror would go on forever, he wasn't sure if it was ever going to end. For almost as long as he could remember, their young lives had been plagued by the possibility of Voldemort coming to power, and now it was all happening, just like they had been warned it would. Ron reached for the doorknob, but stopped. "Hermione?" he whispered to her. She shifted in his arms.

"Hmm?" she murmured, not opening her eyes.

"I can't get into your room…you have to…" she nodded, unlatching herself from her neck. She reached down and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. She then returned her arms to their previous position. Ron carried her into her room. He sat her down on her bed for a moment. "Stay right there." He said, as he walked around the bed to pull the covers down. He returned to her, covering her with the blankets. She set her head down on the pillow. Ron leaned down, tucking her into the sheets.

"Thank you Ron."

"Just get some sleep Hermione." He said, folding the covers over again. "I'll see you in the morning, alright." She nodded, Ron was about to turn away from her.

"Ron…" she caught his hand, he turned to look down at her. Her eyes were smiling brightly at him. "I love you Ron." He was taken back, but smiled down at her.

"I love you too Hermione." He whispered. She closed her eyes, her lips caught in a smiled, when she fell to sleep.

"Granger, get up." Hermione felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes, Malfoy was standing over her, his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it Malfoy?" she sighed, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"There's an emergency, we have to go now!"

"Why, what is it?" she asked.

"Just…come on, hurry. Mcgonnagal wants to see us…"

"Alright…alright. I'm coming…just give me a minute." She sighed, "Alone." She looked up at him.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs." He stormed out of her room and closed the door. She pushed her covers aside, at least she was still wearing her uniform. She had a huge headache. Hermione slipped her feet into her school shoes and brushed her hair out of her face. She threw the door open and headed downstairs.

"Alright." She said, entering the common room. "What is this…about?" her heart stopped, a frown displayed across her face.

"It's about damn time." Belatrix Lestrange folded her arms over her chest.


	25. Chapter 22:It's time

**DISLAIMER: not mine...you know the drill! **

**Chapter 22**

**It's time **

Belatrix Lestrange stood in the Head's common room along side Lucius Malfoy while Severus Snape held Neville and Luna at wand point. Ginny and Harry were both sitting on the couch, their feet and hands bound together. All of them had been gagged, but were all shouting their muffled warnings.

"Well…Miss Granger, how kind of you to join us." Malfoy senior came closer to her. Crabbe was holding Ron against the wall, while Goyle was binding him.

"How…? You're supposed to be…"

"Dead. Yes I know. However, you of all people should know that you can't believe everything that's written in the prophet…I pleased that my clever antics has gotten the best of our brilliant Mudblood." Without warning, Hermione was shoved against the wall, her face smashed against the cold gray wall of the common room. "Where is the dagger?" he shouted closely to her ear.

"Dagger?" she grunted.

"Yes…a dagger. A gold dagger with rubies in the handle. It was sent to Mr. Potter over the holidays. He must have resorted to telling you, the clever little Mudblood that you are."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured through clenched teeth.

"Don't lie to me! I know you've seen it! I'm not an idiot! Tell me or I'll kill right here!"

"No you won't! What purpose would you killing me serve? You think that the others will tell you…"

"You can spare them…I won't be as polite to them. I may just keep you alive to watch the light leave their eyes…to hear their screams of pain." He slammed her against the wall again, but he had turned her to look at him. His want was held before her, a cruel smiled on his face. "Tell me now, or I swear you'll wish your friends were dead." Hermione looked around the room, from one person to the next. Ron, Ginny, Harry…he winked at her. A sign. He nodded. Hermione exhaled, looking back up at Lucius.

"It's in Harry's dorm." She whispered, her head hung.

"That's a good little Mudblood." He said, letting her go, but forcing her to fall to the floor. "You, go to the Gryffindor dorms, and take Mr. Potter with you."

"Aren't you coming as well" Belatrix questioned him.

"Now Trixie, you know that I would love to, however, I have to stay here and torture Miss Granger for a bit."

"But the Dark Lord…"

"Go now! Before they come up with a clever plan to lose you and warn everyone in the castle, not that anyone can leave…"

"Yes Lucius…" Belatrix, Goyle, and a few Deatheaters left with Harry to retrieve his dagger. Hermione had just gotten to her feet when Lucius grabbed her haw, squeezing it.

"Your manners, my dear Mudblood, are nothing more then atrocious."

"You'll be happy to know that you and your son are more alike then I had thought you to be. You're no more then Bastards who can't stand to see anyone higher then yourselves. You're both cowards…"

"I'm a coward am I? I'm not shaking before you. No, when I draw my wand, there is not a moment of doubt or uncertainty. I'll kill you and never think twice about it…there is no remorse for you or your friends. And why? Because Miss Granger, you're one of them… and there are too many of you. You would just be one less…"

"He sounds like you too." A knock came from the other side of the portrait.

"Speaking of my son…" Malfoy threw her to the floor again and. He sauntered over to the portrait and pushed it open, stepping aside so that Draco and Pansy could enter the common room. "Any news?" Lucius closed the door behind his son.

"Mcgonnagal and the rest of the professor are locked in her office. All of the students are being moved to the Great Hall." Draco stood, his hands behind his back.

"Where's Potter?" Pansy asked, frowning as she looked around the room.

"He's taking Trixie to his room to retrieve the dagger for the final part of the part." He answered as Hermione struggled to her feet a second time.

"It's just a dagger! What's so God Damned special about a dagger?" Hermione yelled. Lucius looked back at her.

"Miss Granger, I had thought you to have been wise enough to know that inanimate objects could be used for more important purposes." He leered at her, a mocking gleam in his eyes.

"It's been inspected by myself and several others…we found nothing at all. It's just a dagger!" they all chuckled at her words, Lucius coming closer to her.

"Well then, we've fooled you Miss Granger…"

"What the Hell is going on?"

"It's been planned for months, perhaps years. The very person you've been sharing a common with has lulled you into a false sense of security. You tell her Draco. I have to go check on Trixie. Come along Severus. Be sure to tie her up while you're at it." He said as he left the common room with the others at his heels. Draco came up to Hermione and pulled her hands behind her back, securing them with a spell.

"Tell me what's going on Malfoy." She said as he led her over to the couch next to Ginny.

"I was made Head Boy so that I could keep an eye on you and your friends." He kneeled down in front of her, binding her feet. "Those meeting with the order…every one of those meetings were initiated by myself. I know everything. The reason I know why is because I wrote all of those letters that were sent to you…it was me all along."

"What's your daddy going to say when he hears that you were using your valuable time hitting on a Mudblood?"

"You were all part of the plan Granger. Everything was a set up, the Christmas ball, I mean everything." Hermione shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "Don't tell me you're upset."

"When I get out of these bonds, I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day again." Was all she said.

"If, Granger…not when."

"Now be a good little Mudblood and shut up." Pansy added.

"How does it feel Parkinson, to have your boyfriend pining for a Muggleborn?"

"Do you think that with everything so strategically planned, that that wasn't planned either?" Pansy smirked. "I knew the entire time. Draco would never have even breathe in the same room as you if he didn't have to, so shut your mouth!"

"Keep telling yourself that Parkinson."

"I told you to shut that dirty mouth of yours!" Pansy slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming. She wouldn't let them see her cry. "Do as I say." Pansy said, backing away from her. Hermione looked over to Ginny, who was starring at her.

"Bring the Weasel over here." Draco motioned to Crabbe. He took Ron's arms and dragged him over to the couch. "Sit him down." He threw Ron next to Hermione.

"Where does HE want them?" Pansy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"He wants them to stay here until he gives the signal. Then we are to bring them to him."

"When's that going to be?" Pansy sighed, clearly annoyed.

"When he says so, that's when Pansy!" Draco shook his head. "Haven't you learned anything? We never do anything until the Dark Lord tells us to." Pansy fell silent. "Go and check on my father and the others. You too Crabbe." They left the common room. Draco came to Hermione and took the gag from her mouth. "Sorry about that." Hermione immediately slapped his across the face.

"No you're not." She said angrily. He ungagged the others. No one said anything for a few moments. "So, what's your father's brilliant plan?" she sighed when he had finished.

"It isn't his plan, the Dark Lord has attacked the school…" he said quietly. "He's planning on…on destroying the next generation of witches and wizards…that is to say, those who don't support him."

"And the Mudbloods." Hermione shook her head. "How…" she looked down at her hands. "Will…"

"It'll be quick…"

"To save time?" Hermione's eyes pierced his.

"Hermione…we can get through this…" Ron looked over at her, taking her hand in his.

"You can't Weasel." Draco sighed. "You don't have a chance, you're going to die."

"Do you have to be so blunt?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Life is blunt, and so is death. You might as well accept it."

"Don't listen to him Hermione. We're going to make it through this…I promise." She turned to look at Ron. She wanted to believe him, but after so many years of battling what was now right in front of them, Hermione had to admit that perhaps it was time. The portrait swung open again, and Harry was pushed into the common room, followed by Belatrix, and the Deatheaters.

"Where's Lucius?" Belatrix asked, a frown on her face. Neville's fists clenched automatically. "Don't worry Dear, I won't hurt you yet, we'll wait until everyone is here to see it." She turned back to him and smiled at him sweetly. "Now…" she turned back to Hermione and grabbed her face, shaking it violently. "…Where is Lucius?"

"I'm here." Lucius swept into the common room. Belatrix released Hermione.

"Lucius, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times…you aren't supposed to go off on your own. None of us are, you remember what happened last time…"

"Must you continue to bring that up Trixie? It's such old news."

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, but history has a funny little habit of repeating itself." Belatrix crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about me Trixie…"

"Don't call me Trixie, Lucius! Why my sister married you escapes me." She sighed. "Has he given us any instruction?"

"He wants us to bring then to him in a half hour. He's…taking care of some business in the Great Hall." Hermione's heart skipped a beat as Lucius smiled cruelly.

"I see…well then, how shall we keep ourselves occupied in the mean time?" Belatrix sighed. She looked around the room. "You all are so dull. Con's you see that you're witnessing history in the making? Tonight will be a night that will be known as the night that Lord Voldemort became immortal." She gleamed.

"Very prettily put Trix…I mean, Dear sister."

"Why thank you Lucius." She bowed her head slightly. The students sat in their seats, listening to the jubilant voices of the Deatheaters. Hermione wished she had brought her wand with her. It amazed her that someone who was supposed to be so smart could do something so stupid. How could she have believed Draco Malfoy? If she got out of this, she would have to be more careful. When she was sure that she could take no more, a queer sort of smiled appeared on Lucius Malfoy's face. He lifted the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the dark mark dancing on his pale arm.

"Time to go." He said. Hermione and the others were forced to their feet and brought out of the common room and into the corridor. They could hear the many voices of the students before they even saw the doors of the Great Hall. "Remember your manners Mudblood, or you won't last very long, not that you're going to last long either way." The doors swung open and the voices inside became almost deafening. There were thousands of students standing against the walls of the room. Each wore the same terrified face. Hermione looked towards the teacher's table, Where Lord Voldemort was sitting. The room fell silent as they saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron being pushed into the room. Neville, Luna, and Ginny followed, but were shoved into the crowd of students.

"My Lord, we have brought the trio as you wished." Lucius bowed before him, as well as Belatrix, Severus, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Thank you Lucius, bring them forward" They were pushed towards the chair where Voldemort sat. Hermione's heart nearly stopped beating. He hardly looked like anything that could possibly be living. She shuddered, her whole body trembling as she and the others were forced to their knees.

"Welcome you three. The last time I saw you was two summers ago. My, how things have changed. Have they not?" No one answered. Both Ron and Hermione looked towards Harry, he had never been afraid of Voldemort before, but now, he was silent. "No one speaks! Yes, this is what I most enjoy, spreading fear into the hearts of the Golden Trio." He smiled widely. It was the most grotesque thing that Hermione had ever seen. "Well, one of you must have something to say to Lord Voldemort. Miss Granger?" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name. She looked up at him and took in a deep breath. "Are you afraid, Miss granger?" she did not answer, she only stared at him. "Answer me! Are you not the brightest witch of your age, best friend and confidant to the Harry Potter? And you're about to die. Fear is most understandable."

"If is said that I wasn't afraid, I would not only be lying to you, I'd be lying to myself as well."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we? That's why you're in Gryffindor Miss Granger, you have no backbone…"

"But I never said I was afraid to die, did I?" she had no idea where she was getting her strength to speak in the way she was managing. He beckoned her to go on. "I'm inclined to be more concerned about leaving the people here…" She looked at both Harry and Ron. "The people that I care about…the people that I love." Voldemort laughed cruelly, throwing his bald head back.

"You mean the people who have made your year a living hell, Miss Granger? Your friends? Like Mr. Potter, who you're going to watch die? Like Mr. Weasley, who has done nothing but cause you to, in a desperate need of affection, turn to Draco. Like Miss Weasley, the girl who has replaced you in the Golden Trio? Or how about Neville Longbottom, the boy who will never amount to anything? Are these the people you Love Miss Granger?" she said nothing. "Or Viktor Krum?" she looked up suddenly, her mouth hanging open. "Oh yes, I know all about Viktor Krum. I put the spell on him, and I murdered him, after all." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "All three of you have been through Hell this year, and all to help me reach this night of glory…and now, it's all going to end."

"What makes you think that we're going to just let you do away with us?" Ron asked, his eyes gleaming.

"You are a bit outnumbered Mr. Weasley, if you haven't noticed."

"I had actually."

"Wouldn't it be a nice relief for all of you to have it be over? To not have to deal with all of this? Be honest Miss Granger…the reason while you're not afraid of death is because you've considered death." Ron looked at Hermione, his eyes wide. Her head hung in shame. "Legilmancy is a wonderful tool, isn't it Harry?"

"You won't succeed. Even is you get through is, the ministry will fight, everyone will, hundreds of thousands…"

"How foolish of you Harry, to think that people will always do the right thing." He smirked. "Surely you realize that doing the 'right thing' has certain results. Albus Dumbledor for example…" Harry flinched at the mention of the name. "Soft spot?" Hermione was still squeezing her eyes shut, her fists clenched tightly. "Well, don't worry, you'll be reunited with him soon enough." He laughed again.

"Now" Hermione exclaimed. The Deatheaters' wands flew from her hands into the hands of the students. The hall went into total chaos. Students began casting spells at the hooded figures. Hermione, Ron, and Harry rose to their feet. "This is it." She nodded to the both of them. "You can do it." Tears came to her eyes. She looked up and saw her wand flying towards her, as well as Ron's and Harry's. She reached up and grabbed them, handing the boys their wands. They nodded as well and all three of them ran out into the crowd of students. Sparks flew all over the place, all sorts of different colors everywhere. Hermione didn't know what to do first. She plunged into the fight, casting spells as quickly as possible. Occasionally, she would scan the crowd for Harry and Ron, but there were always more Deatheaters to fight, and she had to fight as many as possible.

"I'm going to enjoy this." A masked Deatheater came towards her.

"Take down your mask Parkinson." Hermione said angrily, raising her wand. "All of you hide behind masks. I want to see the coward I'm fighting." Pansy reached up and pulled the mask from her face. "That's better." They began to battle one another. Hermione clearly had more advance spells then Pansy, but just as she was about to cast her last spell, Draco stepped in front of Pansy.

"She's mine Pansy." He smirked.

"But Draco…"

"You heard me! Go find someone else to fight." He raised his wand to Hermione. Pansy obeyed and disappeared into the crowd. Malfoy cocked his head. Hermione pointed her wand towards him, ready to fight.

"You know what you're doing Malfoy?" he only smirked and cast his first spell. She blocked it easily, sending hexes at him. They dodged one another's spells, every step that Malfoy took to come closer to you sent Hermione back a step. They traveled through the battling pairs and suddenly Hermione realized that they had fought out into the hallway. Malfoy turned and closed the doors to the Great Hall. "What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione frowned, her wand still raised.

"Was that true?"

"Was what true Malfoy? If you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a war!" she exclaimed.

"You wanted to die?" Hermione's stomach suddenly became weak.

"I think you're the one who has a death wish right now, actually." She shook her head in disgust. Hermione moved towards the door, but Malfoy blocked her. "Get out of my way Malfoy!" she shouted.

"So it's true then?"

"Just move, I've got to go help them." She reached for the handle of the door and pulled on it. "Move!" she screamed. The door was then pushed open, sending Hermione through the air. She hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. Lucius Malfoy came through the doorway and out into the corridor.

"Cornering the Mudblood, were we Draco?" Lucius smirked. He came towards Hermione, who had struggled to her feet. She was panting heavily, as a pain throbbed in her chest and stomach. She soon forgot about the pain, however, and focused on Lucius Malfoy. "Well done." He said as he pulled his wand from his cloak and pointed it at her.

"Isn't she…hasn't the Dark Lord laid his claim on her?" Draco asked, a frown on his face.

"Lord Voldemort has his attention of Mr. Potter at the moment. One less Mudblood in the world wouldn't do any harm. CRUCIO!" he exclaimed. Hermione fell to the floor again, her body twitching. Her eyes were wide open, though her mouth remained closed. Draco had to smirk at this, she WAS tough. Lucius released her; her breathing returned to it's normal pace after a minute or so. Her heart continued to race. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Lucius asked. Hermione sat up, leaning against the wall. She looked past Lucius and saw Draco signaling her to stay quiet. She did not recognize his spell, but Lucius fell to the floor clutching his side. Hermione stared up at Malfoy, he rushed over to her.

"Malfoy…" she managed to say as he helped her to her feet. He looked over to his father, a worried look on his face. Draco then looked back at Hermione and exhaled.

"Go and save Potter. He'll be needing your help." Hermione nodded and pulled the door open. She looked back at Malfoy once, before she ran back into the Great Hall.

The first thing Hermione saw was Harry and Voldemort battling, then Ron and Fenrir Greyback, then Neville and Belatrix. Where to go first? Harry could handle himself for now. Neville felt that Belatrix was his business alone. Ron it was. She reached over to him, coming up behind him, watching the spells they were casting carefully. Greyback saw her, smiling wickedly at her. Ron looked over his shoulder at her and acknowledged her. She raised her wand to the tall man.

"Stupefy!" she exclaimed. Fenrir dodged the spell and targeted Hermione. She took each spell with every once of strength she had left. She screamed. "Avada Kadavra!" Greyback collapsed to the floor. Hermione tried to catch her breath. She looked over to Ron, who was panting heavily. Their eyes met. Hermione broke the stare, looking around the Great Hall for a moment, taking in the disaster going on around them. Tears came to her eyes, a shallow breath in her chest. She looked back at him, her chest feeling heavy. "Ron…" she whispered. He nodded, taking her in his arms.

"I know…" he leaned down and kissed her. Hermione's mind went completely blank until he pulled away and looked down at her. "We have to keep going." Hermione nodded and placed a hand at her side, cringing slightly. She lost her balance, and Ron steadied her. "You alright?"

"I…I think so." She nodded.

"Look here!" Hermione and Ron, along with the other occupants of the room looked to see Voldemort with the dagger to Harry's throat. "This is the end!" he lowered the dagger to his stomach. Suddenly, Harry's eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped open. Voldemort removed the dagger, dropping it to the floor. He threw Harry across the hall, his body curling up into a ball the moment he hit the floor. The room went completely silent, all eyes on Harry. Hermione ran over to him, taking his head in her lap.

"Harry!" she sobbed. His mouth hung open, his eyes closed. Ron and Ginny came to her side, kneeling down to his level. Hermione shook his slightly, and brought her head to his chest, but heard no heartbeat. "Oh Harry…I'm so sorry." She whispered. Ron took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Hermione looked up at Ginny, who had gone completely pale, her cheeks glistening with tears as well. Hermione looked towards Voldemort one last time, seeing Neville running towards him with the dagger in his hand before the Great Hall was engulfed with a blinding light that sent everyone into a deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 23: We begin again

**Chapter 23:**

**We Begin Again**

Hermione watched the top the bunk bed where she was sleeping. She could smell the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley was already making downstairs. She was surprised that Ginny hadn't woken up yet, though she had been through a lot over the last week…they all had. She looked over to the door where she had laid out her clothes the night before. It seemed like years since she had been at the Burrow, not just a school year. She closed her eyes again, wishing she could fall asleep again. She wished that today wouldn't come around, but of course it had, just like any other day.

It was blazing hot inside and out. Hermione stood, stretching a bit. She dropped her pajamas to the floor, examining her side. She had woken up at Saint Mungo's with four broken ribs two days after the attack on Hogwarts. She then took the clothes she had put aside, a black dress and pulled it over her head. It was the only black dress she owned and it was weather permitting, it ended at her knees and had no sleeves.

"You look nice." Ginny sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Gin." Hermione sighed, turning to face the red headed girl on the top bunk. "Did you get some sleep?"  
"A bit." She nodded. "Are you ready for today?"

"Have to be, don't I?"

"Mum started breakfast." Ginny brought in the scent of the eggs and bacon, pushing her covers aside.

"I'm going to see if anyone else is awake yet." Hermione said, grabbing a pair of black heels that had been set on a chair.

"See you down there." Hermione closed the bedroom door as Ginny spoke.

Hermione sat at the dining room table, cupping a steaming mug of coffee. Mrs. Weasley stood over the stove. Shoveling eggs around a pan. The scent of breakfast had taken over the house, although no one else had joined them in the dining room.

"Have the others woken up yet?" Hermione frowned, looking towards the stairs.

"The boys when out early this morning to watch the sunrise. They wanted to ask you and Ginny to join them, but you were asleep, they didn't want to bother you." Hermione nodded, looking down at her mug, wishing they had woken her up. "Are you hungry Dear?"

"No thank you, Molly." Hermione shook her head. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's been called to the ministry. They said it was urgent…he'll be back this afternoon." She looked out the window. "The boys are coming back in." she sighed. Hermione swung around to see the door open. Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George filed into the house. Ron followed, pushing Harry through the doorway in a wheelchair. Hermione smiled weakly when she saw him. Ron pushed him to the edge of the table next to her. Harry handed Hermione the paper that he had brought in on his lap.

"Headwig delivered it." He mumbled.

"I think I've given up on the paper." Hermione sighed. Mrs. Weasley came around the table, giving each boy a plate.

"Are you sure you aren't Hungry Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, a concerned frown on her face. Hermione looked up at the plump woman.

"I sure Molly." Hermione nodded. "I can't find the stomach to eat." She picked up her coffee mug and took another sip. Mrs. Weasley put a serving on each of the boys' plates. "How are you feeling?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"Seeing as what we're doing today, I'm faring pretty well." He said quietly.

"Now, now…all of you eat up. You need your strength for this afternoon." Mrs. Weasley urged them on. Hermione continued to sip her coffee until she heard Ginny bound down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Morning." She came over to Harry and kissed his cheek. There were no more seats at the table, and she frowned slightly.

"Here Gin…take my seat. I'm going to go get a sweater." Hermione stood and left the room, heading up the stairs and into her room.

The gray walls reflected Hermione's feelings. It was flaming outside, bet she couldn't help but shiver. She opened her trunk and pulled out a black sweater, wrapping it around herself. She was about to close the trunk when she caught a glimpse of her book, 'Dreams, what your mind is trying to tell you.' She took the book into her arms, looking down at it. Tears began to fill her eyes. She was so consumed with the book that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Hermione." She turned around quickly, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"What is it Ron?" she asked, slightly out of breath. He came towards her, looking at the book she was holding.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek. She exhaled, more tears dripping from her hazel eyes.

"It's just…I should have known. I had all of those dreams…they were all clear warnings, and I…" her body began to tremble.

"This isn't your fault, Hermione. He sacrificed himself…you couldn't have stopped him."

"Ron…Neville's dead because of me!" Ron enveloped her into a tight hug. "It's all my fault." She cried, her body shaking against him.

"No, no you're wrong." Ron separated them, his hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. "Neville did it to save our lives, to save everyone there that night. He didn't die in vain, Hermione. He's going to be remembered forever for stopping Voldemort. He's a hero. Just you mind that."

"I just can't believe it…our entire lives we've had this black cloud over our heads, and now it's gone, Voldemort's dead, but at what price? We should be happy, shouldn't we?"

"We should, but we aren't." he sighed.

"What's his grandmother going to do without him?"

"She'll manage…we'll try to help." Hermione stepped away from him, placing the book into her trunk and closing it. "I heard Belatrix got her dues in the end. He's be happy to know that."

"He would." She nodded. "When…when is Harry leaving?"

"This afternoon, after the funeral. Ginny's decided to go with him."

"Good…that's good." She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned back to face him. "Um…do you think I could have a minute alone Ron, I don't mean to…"

"Sure…take as long as you want." He shrugged and left Hermione alone in her room.

The ministry car pulled up in front of the graveyard at noon. Everyone's attention turned directly to the blot of black in the cemetery. They all exited the car and headed towards the blot. Hermione recognized Neville's grandmother right away. She had been the woman in her dreams all that time. A knot formed in her stomach as she came closer to the woman.

"Hello Arthur, Molly."

"How are you holding up Dear?" Mrs. Weasley took the woman's hands into hers.

"As well as to be expected I suppose." She smiled sadly.

"Well of course."

"Thank you for coming, all of you."

"We're honored to come." The woman scanned all of them.

"Harry Potter." She gasped. "You are Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded.

"Oh, Neville told me all about you. He was so happy to have a friend like you."

"Neville was a wonderful person Mrs. Longbottom, we're going to miss him."

"Thank you." She sniffed back tears. "And who are you?" she looked to Ron and Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley ma'am, and this is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger! OH, Neville spoke about you in particular…he said you were brilliant." Hermione blushed, tears forming in her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "He spoke very highly of you Dear."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled.

"Ron, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called to the boys to join the others. They glanced at Hermione, and then Ron took the handles of the wheel chair and pushed him towards the clan of red heads.

"Hermione Dear, would you mind doing me a rather large favor, it would mean a great deal to me…"

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"Would you say a little something to everyone. Neville and you were rather close…It would be wonderful if you would."

"Of course I will." Hermione nodded.

"Oh, thank you."

"It's nothing." Hermione shook her head. She joined the others a minute later as the funeral began. A thin, old man in a tall hat went into a long speech about how young Neville had been, and about Hogwarts and the Dark Lord. When he had finished, Mrs. Longbottom ushered Hermione to step forward. She came in front of the crowd and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Neville Longbottom was one of my closest friends. He was always honest, he would never hold anything back from you, even if you didn't want to hear the truth, he would give it to you. We are…were people who didn't have many friends, but the ones we have are people who you knew you would spend the rest of your life with. Neville was one of those people for me.

Everyone knew him as this nervous, shy boy who had a talent for Herbology. But Neville came back this year, a different person. He was so sure of himself; he never doubted any of his action. He was one of the best human beings I ever met in my life. He was so cheerful, and he never complained even though his life was…it wasn't perfect, but he never wanted anyone to feel bad for him, and that's why not many people knew about his parents.

As a friend of Harry Potter, you learn to live in the shadows of glory. Everyone thought that Neville was simply ordinary…but what they know now is that he's extraordinary. Neville saved our lives at Hogwarts that night. He was selfless, and he sacrificed himself for everyone else. He was a hero…not just a hero's friends. I can't tell you how much I owe Neville Longbottom.

He was…an original. He didn't care what people thought about him, and he never held anything against anyone either. He was always forgiving and understanding.

Although his head is tragic, Neville left hope along with his memory, because he always had hope…in everyone and everything. That's my favorite thing about him. He always had faith I people. God, I'm going to miss him." She sniffed and wiped tears from her cheek. "I'm proud to have been a friend of Neville Longbottom's and I just hope that people will remember him as the good, honest, and loyal person that he was. Because Neville was my hero." She said as tears came flowing down her cheeks. Neville's grandmother looked as pale as moaning myrtle herself. Everyone watched as Neville's coffin was lowered into the ground. Hermione's body trembled, and Ron put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Walking away from the graveyard, Hermione was surprised to see Draco hiding behind a tree towards the gate surrounding the grounds. Ron and Harry noticed Hermione stopping.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron frowned.

"I don't know." Hermione sighed. She walked a bit away from Ron and began to head towards Draco.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Just wait here." She motioned to them. She walked past the gate and came around the tree to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look good in black Granger." He smirked

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"I just wanted to check on you…and Potty."

"Have you ever realized how ridiculous calling him Potty sounds?" he didn't respond. "He's in wheel chair, he broke both of his legs, they're healing well, but the wound…the dagger was a horcrux as I'm sure you know. When he was stabbed with it…that's the only reason he survived, because of the life in it, Voldemort's life. It won't heal though so he's being out into isolation."

"And Longbottom?"

"He stabbed Voldemort with the dagger because the life in the dagger was transferred, leaving Voldemort mortal, But he didn't make it…" Hermione bowed her head slightly.

"And how about you?"

"I'm…dealing with all of this." She sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you Draco, what happened to your father after I left?"

"Oh…a little of this…a little of that." He shrugged. "Let's just say he isn't around to cast any spells anymore."

"Why did you do it?

"Do what?"

"You let me go. You stopped your father…"

"It was nothing…"

"It wasn't nothing Draco…"

"It was…It was just the right thing to do alright?" he sighed.

"Alright, I won't bite." She looked back on Ron and Harry and then back at Draco. "So, what are you going to do now that you're free of your father?"

"Oh, I don't know…travel a bit, add to my book collection, reread Macbeth…who knows?" he shrugged. "And you?"

"I'm going home tomorrow. Other then that I haven't thought about it…I don't really want to think about it." She looked down at her feet. "I have to get going." She looked up again.

"Back to the goons." He nodded and smiled. "I'll see you around then?"  
"Around…sure." She nodded. "Goodbye Malfoy"

"Goodbye Granger." He said as she turned her back to him. He watched her walk back to Ron and Harry, and as they left the graveyard, she looked back once at him before getting into the car.

Hermione planned to stay at the Weaselys' overnight. The next day, she was supposed to return home to see her parents. She said goodbye to Harry and Ginny before they left they left for the hospital, and then Rona and Hermione were left to themselves.

After a light dinner, they sat in the living room, sipping at their tea.

"So, what are you planning to do when you get home?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure…I had planned on working at the ministry after graduation, but not anymore." She shook her head. "How about you?"

"Well, what can I do but follow I in Fred's and George's footsteps." He laughed. "I'm working at their shop over the summer. Hermione…if you don't mind me asking…what did you and Malfoy talk about this afternoon?"

"Well, it's sort of personal…"

"You don't have to…"

"No, no…he just said that his father was no danger to anyone anymore."

"That's good news." He nodded.

"He is the oddest person though. He collects muggle books you know? Shakespeare…"

"Shakespeare wasn't a muggle."

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"You didn't know that? He was a member of that group of wizards that Dumbledor was a part of…Wiz…Waz…anyway. He was kicked out because he was using magic to cell his plays and sonnets. A lot of famous authors were witches and wizards."

"How did you know this and I didn't?"  
'It's not a very well known fact, but Malfoy was reading Shakespeare?"

"Yes…Macbeth."

"I've never read it."

"Well, it's about fate viruses choice, and whether or not we have control over out own lives."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Are we…you know…a…"

"Are we what?"

"Are we at that place yet?"

"I…I'm not sure, with everything going on I haven't thought on it that often."

"No, I understand, but do you want to?"

"Ron, we've just been through so much and right now I just want to get out and try new things…to see the world, I want you to be happy."

"But I love you Hermione…I want us to be together before it's too late…"

"Oh Ron, you know I love you, you know that, but we're never going to be too late, there will always be us. We need time apart from one another, to cope, and then, when we see each other again, we'll know."

"We'll know what?"

"That we're meant to be together." She smiled. "What do you think?"

"Do one thing for me first."

"Yes?"

"Promise me we'll find each other again."

"We won't need to fine one another." She shook her head and then rested it on his shoulder. "But I promise."

**the next chapter isn't an author's note it's a chapter, so be sure to read it! **


	27. Chapter24: What's to come

**It's over**

**DISCLAIMER: you know the truth. **

**Chapter 24**

**What's to come **

Hermione sat on a barstool. It was Thursday night, and she needed a drink. The now twenty-two year old smiled as the bar maid came up to her. She ordered rum in coke, the drink was placed in front of her, and she thanked the woman. Hermione hardly ever drank, but the ministry was driving hr insane with constant letter begging her to cooperate with them. She had just opened her bookshop, and was exhausted. The paper was the worst of all, there were always nonsense articles about Harry and his mental state or herself and her 'philandering' while he was ill and in the hospital. IT was clearly enough to make someone need a drink. She took a sip, swirling the liquid around a bit. The bar became crowded, and the stools began to become full.

"What'll you have?" the barmaid asked the man sitting next to Hermione.

"Rum in coke please." The man answered.

"Looks like we have a pair. Do you want another one while I mix his Miss Granger?"

"Yes thank you." Hermione set the glass away from her.

"Granger? Hermione!" she looked at the man.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "Wh…what are you doing here?" she turned towards him.

"I just came from work and I needed a drink, what about you?" he stood up.

"The same." They hugged one another tightly. "I can't believe you're here." She smiled up at him. "I think you got taller."

"Or you go shorter." He sat back down. "So what have you been doing?"

"Don't you read the papers any more?"

"No, I've given upon the reporting." He smiled.

"I still can't believe you're here." She shook her head.

"Well, you can believe it." They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. It was around midnight when Hermione said that she had to dead home. They walked one another out of the bar and out into the snowy night air.

"It was great seeing you, you've really made something of yourself Ron." She smiled.

"You tow." He took her hand in his. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You know what this means don't you?"

The end 

**(Sequel to follow)**


End file.
